Harry Potter and St Brutus’s Secure Center
by Nightfalls in Silence
Summary: What if St. Brutus's was a school for all ages and harry was sent there starting school?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys**

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first story, so I hope you like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Please note that the next upload may take a while, as I would like to get a rough draft for a few more chapters typed first that way you will not have to wait as long later, hopefully. This is a rather short chapter is just sets up for the rest of the story, the other chapters will be longer. Please bear with me as I get use to the system. Thank you, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does she is nice enough to let us borrow them. But it you want to sue me go ahead, I have all of $4

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Vernon Dursley resident of number 4 Private Drive, Surrey England woke to his wife's horrified screech. "What is Wrong Pet?"

"T t …that that boy has been dumped on our doorstep, by one of them FREAKS!_" _Petunia shrieked

"W, what? Get rid of it. I'll not have that, that freakishness here in our house. No it has to go!" Vernon bellowed.

"But what, would the neighbors say. We can't just abandon him, what if one of _them_ comes looking for him?" Petunia said hesitantly, not really wanting the boy, but not knowing what to do about. She was perfectly normal thank you very much. The last thing she wanted was to raise the spawn of her freakish sister. But she didn't have a choice.

And so it was that little Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world came to live with his aunt and uncle at number 4 Private Drive. Harry grew up unwanted and unloved, for his relatives never really wanted him. He was everything that they hated, feared and wanted nothing to do with. As he was a constant reminder of these things all of those sentiments were laid on him. Not that little Harry knew this, or understood why his family hated him, they just did, they always had, but it was all he knew, so he accepted it. After all there had to be some reason for how he treated him. They didn't treat Dudley like him, but he was their precious little baby boy. Harry snorted; to him he looked more like a baby elephant. He didn't know how that worked, seeing as Aunt Petunia looked like a horse, and Uncle Vernon looked like a walrus. Maybe it was how the two were mixed, and the size of him? Not that Harry ever let anyone know this, or that Harry said much of anything, or was seen by anyone besides the family very often. Harry had learned from a young age to keep his thoughts to himself, lest Uncle give him another beating. His back still bleed from the one he received earlier that week, and he was very hungry, he hadn't meant to float the dishes, he did even know how he'd done it. He was trying to reach them and they had stated to float towards him. He knew he must have done it. He was always responsible for any freakish business, as his Aunt and Uncle called it. So here he was in his cupboard again after a rather severe beating, he suspected that he had broken his wrist from landing on it, when his Uncle threw him in.

He had given up saying that he did not mean to, or did not know what happened. It just meant that he went without food for the day, unless his Uncle was in a bad mood, then it could be three. Just like he no longer cried or begged his Uncle not to beat him, it just made the beatings worse, and meant he had more chores to do later, when he was let out of the cupboard. No, he couldn't show any weakness, it just made things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

Author's Note: Hi, I got this chapter finished faster than I thought I would, and havethe next chapter half done, so I thought I would post this one now. Please review, so I know what you think of it. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Please note that this chapter contains rape, and child abuse. I would not put it in but it becomes important later on. I have marked the section, so you can skip it if you want. Thank for reading- Nightfalls

WARNING:** This chapter contains rape, and child abuse, **if you don't want to read it, the scene is marked so you can skip it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does, she is nice enough to let us borrow them. But it you want to sue me go ahead, I have all of $4.

**Chapter One: of Birthdays, Beatings and Revelations**

Harry woke with a groan, it was his seventh birthday, and he hated his birthdays. Dudley would make a point of chasing him so he could give him a birthday beating. Then his Uncle would give him another beating for having to put up with him for another year. Petunia always gave him an impossible list of chores that he was expected to complete, if he was lucky or unlucky enough, (depending on how you wanted to look at it) to remain conscious for the beating. He then had to force himself to move, and hope that he hadn't broken anything he would need, like a leg, and tried to complete all the chores. His aunt said it was to make up for all that they did for him. Ha, like they did anything, today would be no different. Little did he know that today was the day everything would change.

"BOY GET UP! NOW." His Aunt yelled at him, unlocking the cupboard. He got up quickly, not wanting to waste time. He did not need another beating for failing to do all of his chores. Going to the kitchen he pulled out a package of bacon and the carton of eggs putting them in a frying pan, before going to make a pot of coffee. His Cousin thundered down the stairs lured by the smell of breakfast.

"Hurry up, I want food." Dudley demanded pushing his as he went by. He bit back a yell his hand had landed on the burner, and his back had started to ooze again, he would have to sneak some peroxide later. His aunt did not use it anymore, as she claimed it was too harsh to use on her darling little Dudders. The thought made him want to gag, but at least it made it easier to nab.

"Where's my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon thundered entering the kitchen, and jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Coming Uncle" he said grabbing a plate, to put the bacon and eggs on. He had done this so often that he no longer had to really pay attention as long as he kept an eye on the time so it wouldn't burn. He brought the food to the table, and his Uncle and Cousin wolfed down the food, not even pausing to breath, his Aunt ate at a more sedate pace. He washed the frying pans as they ate, grabbing the few scrapes in the pan as they were busy eating. As Uncle Vernon finished eating and left for work and Dudley went to visit his friend Aunt Petunia gave him a list of chores.

"I want all of those done by the time Vernon comes home for work. If not I'll let him deal with your laziness, and don't even think about stealing our food Boy! I'll be back later I'm going out with Mrs. Mason, and won't be back until after lunch, if Dudley asks. You better not break anything!" With that He was left to complete his chores looking down at the list he saw: Dishes, clean kitchen, laundry, wash floors, weed garden, water garden, paint the shed, clean Dudley's rooms, clean washrooms, clean family room, vacuum upstairs and downstairs, clean Attic, make dinner, clean dishes. How was he going to finish all of this today! He started with the dishes and kitchen as was already there, washing the counters, and cupboards after the dished were cleaned and put away. He then decided he would paint the shed before it got too hot outside, grabbing the cans of brown paint and varnish from the garage. By the time the varnish had been put on the shed, it was nine thirty, he grabbed the can of paint, at least the first side of the shed was dry, painting the door, and the front of the shed, he put the can of paint away he would have to wait for the rest of the shed to dry before he could finish painting it. He put the varnish in the garage, and he then started to weed the garden, it was a mess, someone had trampled on the floors and there were weeds everywhere, with a sigh he started to pull out the weeds, putting the dirt that had been displaced around the flowers as he went. By the time he had finished it the shed had dried and he could finish painting it he grabbed a paintbrush and the can of paint and finished painting going to put the paint away he grabbed the hose, and saw that it was twelve thirty, he was glad that Dudley and his Aunt were out for lunch, it was one less chore to do. As he watered the garden he greedily drank as much water as he could trying to cool off and fill is stomach do he would not be so hungry. Going inside he grabbed the mop and vacuum to clean the floors, before gathering the laundry and putting the first load to wash. By the time he was done cleaning the floors and vacuuming the laundry was done, and it was two thirty he had three hours before his Uncle got home. The chores would never be finished in time. Just then his aunt got home.

"Boy, Come down here and put away the groceries" Her shrill voice carried through the house. Putting away the groceries he grabbed the cleaning supplies from his cupboard and went to clean the washroom, he would nick the peroxide while he was cleaning and store it in the cupboard with the rest of the cleaning supplies when he was done. He hurriedly went to clean the family room he had cleaned it yesterday too, his aunt was a neat freak, at least there was not much to do. He still had to clean Dudley's rooms, clean the Attic, and make dinner, and he only had two hours! Dudley's rooms took an hour by themselves, his cousin was such a pig, how anyone could make such a mess in so little time he would never understand. Deciding he better clean the Attic next he went upstairs. There were boxes everywhere, and it was so dusty, this would take more than an hour, he knew he was going to get another beating; at least he had managed to avoid his cousin, seeing as he had been inside for most of the day. Dusting everything off he started putting boxes on the shelves, it was hot up here, he wished there was a window. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of Dudley's old t-shirt. Reading the label on one of the boxes he paused, staring in shock for the label read: Lily's Things. What but his Aunt hated his mom, why would she have a box of her things? Shrugging he opened it eager to see what was inside, he found a few stuffed toys and some children's books before coming across what looked like a set of unlabeled work books pick one at random he opened it. Not work books, dairies! He started reading:

_Dear dairy, my name is Lily Evans and it is my eleventh birthday! I got the oddest letter. It was delivered by an owl and it said I was a Witch! Imagine, magic is real, WOW I can't wait to go to the school called Hogwarts; it said I was accepted in the letter. Severus always said that I was magical but I couldn't believe it 'till today. I can't wait to tell him, we'll be going together! I really want to get my wand. Sev said that I'm a muggleborn, cause my parents aren't magical, and that he's a half blood cause his mom is magical while his dad isn't, I don't like his dad, he yells a lot. He also said that there are purebloods that come from purely magical families, and that some of them won't like me. Stupid Prigs! I can't wait to start learning magic! Petunia didn't seem too thrilled though, she called me a freak. I hope she's just upset that I'm leaving to go to a different school, and she didn't mean it. I'll miss her. Mom and Dad are so proud of me. I'll miss them too. I can't wait to tell you what I've learned! Bye._

'What, magic is real, but Uncle Vernon always said that there was no such thing. But Mom wouldn't make that up. Wait, Aunt Petunia new! So that's why she says I'm I freak I must be magical too. I wonder if her dairies have more information, maybe I can sneak them down without anyone noticing.' He grabbed the dairies and stuffed them under his shirt before heading to his cupboard he quickly stored them in the back under Dudley's old clothes where they couldn't be reached. Then he headed to the kitchen, to make dinner. Just then Vernon walked in.

"Hi Petunia, have a nice day?" Vernon asked her, giving her a peck on the lips, and heading towards the kitchen. Turning around he set his eyes on harry who was just starting dinner.

"Boy, why haven't you finished dinner? Thought you could slack off huh. While I'll not have you lazing about you ungrateful little freak. After everything we'vedone for you, even kept you for another year, and you repay us like this." Vernon yelled at him cuffing him across the head, and sending him into the stove.

"I'll deal with you after dinner" he threatened an angry gleam in his eyes, along with an unholy glee at the thought of hurting the small boy.

"Go down stairs, if you're going to punish him Vernon, I'll not have his blood on the floor, and I don't want him screaming, the neighbors will gossip." Petunia stated.

Trying not to show his fear, harry served dinner, and cleaned up. Once he was finished he was dragged down the stairs by his Uncle who then proceeded to lock the basement door.

ABUSE AND RAPE SCENE, MILDLY GRAPHIC

"Hope you enjoy Your Birthday present freak, we're going to do something new." His uncle ginned sadistically at him. With that a piece of duck tape was placed over his moth and his clothes were ripped off. His wrists were tied together with a piece of rope, and his writs turned red, the ropes cutting off his circulation. He was thrown to the ground and his uncle took off his belt bringing the metal side down on his back, drawing blood, and opening up the old wounds, the pus oozed mixing with the blood. Again and again the belt hit him; he lost count after twenty, and just focused on trying to breath. Finally his Uncle stopped, but it didn't end there, he got out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one on fire before pressing it into his leg. He would have screamed, it hurt so badly, but all that came out was a muffled whimper that his Uncle didn't hear. Eventually his uncle got bored and pulled out his pocket knife. Harry squirmed trying to get away, but to no avail, he was too weak from the chores, blood loss and lack of food, and he was already small for his age and looked to be about three, he didn't have a chance. His uncle cut designs into him, and words saying that he deserved it. The word FREAK was cut into his back, as a reminder of what he was. Finally when his back was covered in blood his uncle stopped, and smiled savagely at him.

"I have a surprise for you Boy" he grinned happily at the bleeding form of his nephew, "you're going to like this" Harry's eyes widened in horror whatever his uncle had planned it wasn't good. This was proven as his uncle unzipped his pants and reached between his leafs, opening them up, before guiding his wide dick to his asshole. It burned and he screamed tears rolling down his face for the first time in years, it felt like he was being split in two. His Uncle let out a moan pumping in and out of him.

"Ohhh, so tight, such a good boy, take it all, you like this don't you, you sick freak. Feels so good." His Uncle thrust into him, his blood acting like a lubricant, finally his Uncle released his seed, and he pulled out, cleaning himself off and getting dressed. Giving Harry a vicious kick to the ribs, satisfied when he heard a crack he left.

END SCENE

Harry lay there crying his arms still bound and his mouth duct taped, glad it was over, and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

A/N: Wow, 133 hits already, thank you. Yes, I am updating faster than I said I would, but I swear this story is writing itself. This story will be fairly long as it will cover the Hogwarts years as well. I may skip some time, and jump ahead, by a few years in places, so it will not be as long. Please take the time to review, I want to know what you think, and any suggestions you have are welcome. If there is something you want to see happen let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you for reading. - Nightfalls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, that is why it is called **Fan **fiction.

WARNING:** mentions child abuse, rape, and neglect. **Rated T

**Chapter Two: Discovering Magic**

When Harry awoke he had been freed, but was still covered in dried blood. Laying there staring at the ceiling he assessed the damage. His wrists were bleeding from where the rope had cut into them, and his ribs were sore, at least one was broken or cracked, by the feel of it, and his legs burned from the cigarette butts. His back hurt like hell, and felt really raw, he hoped he had skin left. His lower back and ass hurt, oh, his cheeks went red at the memory, but he refused to cry. There was no way he could have prevented it, and no matter what his Uncle had said he had not wanted it. He had long ago learned not to listen to his so-called family when they said those things; if he did he would be a total wreck. He still wondered why they did this to him, what had he done, they didn't treat Dudley like this, so it must be his fault. Wait, his mother's dairy, he could do magic! If only he could heal himself, oh well maybe her diary mentioned how to. Getting up he pulled on his shirt wincing as pain shot through his side and back.

"Boy, get up, and go take a shower I'll not have you covered in filth when we have guests over for supper. You will help make dinner and then you are to stay in the cupboard for the rest of the week; and don't make any noise!" Aunt Petunia screeched. Harry took a step forward suppressing a cry as pain shot through his side from his ribs. Slowly he made his way to his cupboard to get some of Dudley's old castoffs before heading to the washroom. Turning on the tap he undressed, wincing as his shirt stuck to his back. The cold water felt good on his skin cleaning away the blood, and grime. He grabbed a face cloth and started to scrub letting his tears fall silently and mingle with the water. He felt so dirty, like he would never be clean again. His Uncle was right he was filthy, no one could love him, who would love used goods? The water ran pink from the blood, as he stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He made his way back to the cupboard, letting the door shut behind him. Knowing that he wouldn't be disturbed he grabbed the bottle of peroxide and took off his shirt. Grabbing a pair of Dudley's underwear that he never used he ripped the thin material into pieces and applied peroxide to one of them. Holding the damp cloth he applied it to his back as best as he could, then grabbed a few more strips, and tied them over the wounds. The makeshift bandages should hold, and the blood hopefully would not seep through the shirt he was wearing. He couldn't do anything for his ribs; he just hoped that they would heal soon. He always healed fast, faster than normal people. He had always thought that it was because of his freakishness, but maybe it was because he was magical? He grabbed his mother's dairy and began to read, eager to know what she had written. The book covered much of her childhood, and he was surprised that his Mother and Aunt had gotten along before she got her letter.

Harry was trapped in his cupboard for a week without food, not that he minded. He was hungry, yes, but he had gone longer without food, and it gave him time to look through his mother's dairies. He read about her getting her letter, and buying her Hogwarts stuff. He was surprised to learn that the entrance to Diagon Alley was on Charington Cross Road, in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. He also learned that he would need a wand to do any magic. Or at least, any magic that wasn't accidental. Maybe he could learn to control his accidental magic, somehow. He would have to look into it. His mother went through her times at Hogwarts, her fighting with a boy, he assumed was his father, James Potter, and his fellow Gryffindor friends. Her friendship with Severus, even though he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor; the classes sounded neat, he liked the way she described potions, it reminded him of cooking. By the third day in his cupboard, he could tell by the sounds of his relatives getting up in the morning and going to bed at night. He had read all about his mother's first five years in Hogwarts. He had also come across something called windless magic, it was very rare, but apparently if a wizard, or witch was strong enough they could do magic without a wand if the concentrated hard enough. Harry frowned; her description of wandless magic was very vague, but seeing as he didn't have a wand that was the only type of magic he could do that wasn't accidental. What could he practice on, the diary said that he needed to focus and concentrate on what he wanted to happen. He really wanted his ribs to heal, so that would be a good place to start, he was already focused on them because of the pain. Focusing on, the site of the pain, he pictured the bones knitting back together, and concentrated on the feeling that he had felt when his hair grew back. He had already figured out that all of the odd incidents that happened around him when he was scared, or angry was accidental magic, so he hoped that on concentrating on who that had felt, he could use the magic more purposely. He felt a sharp pain in his side, than the pain disappeared touching his side he was happy to find out that it had worked! He didn't feel any pain, suppressing a yawn he lied down on his stomach, he felt exhausted, and he had a massive headache, closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

When harry woke up it was night again, or at least he assumed it was, there was no light under the door, and he could not hear anyone moving around. How long had he been asleep for? He felt extremely rested, and better than he had in a long time, even his back no longer hurt. Pulling of his shirt, he looked at his makeshift bandages, they were soaked with blood but at least they had held. He started to pull the cloth off barley wincing when it got stuck, it was sore yes, but nothing like it had been before he fell asleep. He finished removing the bandages and looked down, suppressing a gasp. The wounds were gone! The scars were still there and new ones had formed, but he was healed! What? How? It didn't make sense- wait! He had healed his ribs, he remembered wanting the pain to go away and hoping his magic worked, and it did! He was a wizard! He had been trying to heal his ribs though, so why ad everything else healed? Creasing his brow he tried to remember what the dairy had said, he had to focus and really concentrate on what he wanted, of course he had wanted to heal, and for the pain to go away. He hadn't been focusing only on his ribs, so he must have healed everything. Wow, magic was so awesome; he wondered what else he could do. Trying to focus on growing his hair, he figured it would be easy, he had already done it once by accident, and it couldn't be that much harder to do it on purpose. Trying to summon the tingly feeling he had gotten when he healed himself, he pictured his hair growing longer. He felt the tingly feeling again, it reminded him of pins and needles in a way, but he only felt it briefly then it stopped. Looking at his hair he noticed that it had not grown at all. Curious as to why he shrugged; there was not anything he could do about it now. He felt really drained, and he was so tired. With a huge yawn he fell back asleep.

"Boy get up! Now!" Harry woke to his Aunt pounding on the cupboard door, and the click of the lock opening. He was have slept longer than he thought. He felt better though, refreshed.

"Hurry up, it's Dudley's birthday, and I'll not have you spoiling it" harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his Aunt's voice, yelling through the door.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied rolling over and opening the door. Without being asked he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast, putting on the coffee, and opening up a package of bacon before setting about making pancakes for everyone, except for himself, of course. By the time breakfast was finished cooking his Uncle and Cousin were down stairs. Harry tried to avoid his uncle as much as possible while serving breakfast.

"Boy, we're going out to get Dudley his things for school, you are going over to stay with Mrs. Figg she has agreed to babysit you. I don't want to hear a word about your behavior, when we get back, or you'll regret it. I'll not have you spoiling Dudley's special day. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry sighed. It was not that he minded Mrs. Figg, but she had so many cats and her house smelled funny, but anywhere was a lot better than the Dursley's. He cleaned up the kitchen then headed over to Mrs. Figg's.

By the time his relatives were back it was seven o'clock, and by the time he got home the door was locked. They always locked the door if he was not back before they were. He headed towards the garage, and opened the door he would sleep in there for the night. At least it was summer, it was not cold out at night yet. When he woke up it was morning, and his Uncle was leaving the house for work. He slipped in the door quietly while his Uncle was talking to the neighbours. His aunt saw him and sniffed disdainfully and handed him a list of chores to do. He was lucky it was not too long, and he was finished by the time his uncle got home from work.

"Boy, we have signed you up for Primary school; you'll be attending St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." His Aunt informed him. "I'll not have you going to school with my Dudders and have you doing freakish things to him while we're not around" She continued, ignoring the surprised look on his face.

"They start a week earlier too, so we won't have to put up for you for as long, and we don't want you coming back for the holidays, you hear! It will be bad enough that we have put up with you for the summer, Lazy ungrateful freak that you are, I doubt you even have the brain to go to school" His Uncle informed him, enthusiastically, quite happy with the situation.

Hope you liked it. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Or PM me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**LadyEmber: **My first reviewer, thank you, I'm glad you think it is well written.

A/N: Hello again, this is then next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you LadyEmberfor the positive feedback, I appreciate it. Enjoy!

WARNING: **Mentions Cutting**

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter JK Rowling does. The only character I own is Nick, and I am content with that.

**Chapter Three: St. Brutus's **

The rest of the summer could not pass quickly enough for harry he could not wait to go to school. He would not have to put up with Dudley, he wouldn't even haveto return to the Dursley's, well except for during the summer. Even that time had been shortened down by a week, sure it wasn't much but he would take what he could get. His uncle had started to visit his cupboard on a daily biases whenever Petunia and Dudley were out of the house, and he would, take him. He tried to stop it, he really did, but his Uncle was four times his size. At least he was allowed to shower afterwards. Not that it helped much, he still felt dirty. He had cut himself on a piece of glass form the television that Dudley had gotten for his birthday, and then proceeded to smash in a temper tantrum when he had missed his favorite show. Harry had been cleaning it up when he had cut himself. He was hurt at first, and he had to tear off a piece of his sleeve and tie it around his finger so that he did not get blood all over Petunia's family room. He did not want to have to clean it after all. After he had gotten over the initial pain he found that he did not feel so dirty, and he had started to use the piece of glass to cut his arm after his Uncle visited him. It made him feel less dirty somehow. He continued to read his mother's diary, and he was surprised at how much magic could do, and by how the magical government was run. His mom seemed to think that it was very prejudice and old-fashioned. He would have to look into the government structure and the laws of the Wizarding World when he got the chance. He might be able to sneak out in his school, he had overheard his Aunt and Uncle taking and it sounded like the school was in London, so all he would have to do was find the right street, and look for the Pub. His mother's dairy had explained how to tap the bricks to gain entryway to the alley, as well as how to get onto the platform for Hogwarts. The rest of his summer passed slowly, but without too much disruption, well as little as there ever was when he was around. He would be glad to go simply so that he would not have to see Dudley parade around in his brand new blue and green school uniform, and hear his aunt and uncle gush about how their precious little boy was growing up. In Harry's opinion he now looked like a beach ball, instead of a pig.

Finally it was time for him to go to school, his aunt had given him an old worn out suitcase, and backpack, which were falling apart at the seams, but he did not care, they were his and he rarely got things of his own. Besides he had grabbed a spool of thread and a needle when he was cleaning her room, he could sow the back together. It was a short drive to London. Harry Took a good look at the school as they drove up, it was a large brown building with smaller buildings scattered around it. He followed his Uncle to the office.

"Name?" The Secretary asked as they walked up to the desk.

"Harry Potter" His Uncle was doing the talking.

"How old is'e? 'e looks a little young."

"Seven, he has a late Birthday" The secretary, nodded, accepting this.

"Well then, has 'e got a criminal record, a history of drug, of alcohol abuse, does he smoke?" The secretary asked, curious as to why he was here, they may teach all ages, but that was because most of the kids who went hear had very poor schooling, if any. Sure there were a few who were on par for their age, but they were few.

"No." His Uncle replied. Interesting, normally the kids here had some sort of history, otherwise, they would be at a normal school, not this one. he would ask one of the Social Workers to run a backgound check and see if it came up with anything.

"Okay, it's just standard procedure, I have to ask. Here's your schedule, room, number and key. Don't lose them. There are no drugs, stealing, fighting or vandalism allowed." Have a good year." The Secretary waved them out of the office. His Uncle handed him the information, and his suitcase.

"I don't want to hear from you again until the summer, if we get any calls about any funny business, and you will wish you'd never been born." His Uncle threatened him before leaving.

Harry looked at his schedule; he was in building one, room 201. Walking back to the front of the school he looked around, the smaller buildings must be where everyone lived, while the main building, he had just come out of looked like the school. The smaller buildings surrounded the school in a horseshoe, and the one to his right was labeled one. Walking into the building he found his room without any difficulty, and unlocked the door. Looking around the room, he saw a double set of drawers, beds, and two desks and a closet. The sound of the door opening grabbed his attention.

"Oh, hello. You must be Harry Potter, I'm your room mate, Nick, I'm in my second year. What year are you in you look awful young, what'd you do to end up here?" His new roommate looked to be about twelve, and had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm in my first year, I'm seven, why are you so old, aren't you a second year? My Uncle told me he signed me up here, so here I am." Harry replied confused as to why Nick though he was so young.

"Oh, most people who go here have got some sort of criminal record, or have been sent to juvie, and are behind in their education, you're the youngest person I've ever seen here. Nick explained.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Harry was curious.

"They always pair up newbies with an older kid that way they have someone to show them around, the secretary told me when I arrived."

"Oh, okay, which bed do you want?"

"I'll take the right, you can have the left. The washrooms are at the end of the hall, and the dining room is the first door to the right on the way in. Breakfast is from 6 to8, lunch is from 11-12, and dinner is from 5-6. Breakfast is longer because depending on people's schedules they wake up at different times. Your class number should be on the schedule, a long with what the class is, you can sign up for, art, music or Drama with the secretary, and that will go in the blank spot. What Classes do you have? " Nick explained the basic set up and how things were run, while harry looked over his schedule.

"I have English in M106 from 8-9, Math in M104 from 9-10, and History from 10-11 in M108. Then I have luck from 11—12, geography in M103 from12-1, an Elective from 1-2 in M120, 121 or 123 on Monday, and Wednesday, and Gym in M111on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, and Science in M 101 from 2-3." Harry answered reading it out. "I think I'll take music, as my elective, but why are there three room numbers, and what does the M stand for?" He asked confused.

"The room number will change depending on what elective you take, go see the secretary before class and he'll finalize the schedule for you, and the M is for main. All of the classes are held on the main building where the office is." Nick replied

"Thanks for the help."

"That's why they do this, even with the help people still have problems, if you need anything else let me know. You better unpack, and get to bed, you've got a long day tomorrow." That being said Harry Unpacked the few clothes he had, and went to bed.

Harry woke up with a yawn the next morning, and tried to figure out where he was. He did not hurt which was strange itself. The fact that he was sleeping in an actual bed was mind boggling. He had never had a bed, he had seen them of course, but he had never been on one, never mind actually slept in one before. Looking around the room the memories of yesterday flooded back. He was at school, and he would never have to see the Dursley's, well not until summer. He noticed that his roommate was still sleeping, and took a look at the clock. It was six in the morning. He was used to getting up early. Quietly he left the room locking it behind him as he made his way to the shower. His Aunt had bought him school supplies and toiletries, although reluctantly. Getting dressed he headed back to his room. His school stuff was already in his backpack, but he took it all out, so he could fix the seams. When he was done sowing the seams up, and patching the holes in the backpack with pieces of Dudley's underwear he labeled his binders, and put paper in them. He pulled out the dairy, and read.

"Morning, you're up early." His roommate said yawning.

"Good morning, I'm used to getting up early, me relatives always got me up so I could make breakfast for them." Harry replied not realizing how odd this statement was, and what it said about how he was treated at his relatives.

Interesting, he's the youngest person here, small, and thin for a seven year old, even if his birthday's really late and he said his Uncle signed him up., his clothes look like they are hand-me-downs, and are in poor condition. He also looks really young. If he hadn't told me I would have thought he was three. Now he says that his _relatives_ wake him up really early so he can make _them_ breakfast. Why does he refer to his Uncle as a relative, and not family, and why did he say make them breakfast, doesn't he have breakfast too? Well, that would explain why he is so small. Nick thought.

Out loud he said, "Let's, go to breakfast then, seeing as your ready, then you can go sort out your schedule." Harry nodded and followed him out the door.

Harry headed to the office to sign up for his elective. He wanted to take music. The secretary handed him the updated schedule, and watched him leave the office. That's odd the Secretary thought, the background check had not come up with much. His parents were James and Lily Potter, they had attended a school in Scotland and were killed one year after harry was born. harry had been sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, and there had not been any problems. There had been one incident where harry had said that his Uncle was abusing him, but apparently he had just gotten into a fight with his older cousin. The issue had been dealt with and there had been no repeats or suspected abuse after that. He figured that the Cousins probably fought often, that was probably why he had been sent here, to split the two up. Some siblings could not get along and ended up seriously hurting each other. His Aunt and Uncle were most likely trying to prevent anything from happening, he would tell one of the Social Workers to keep an eye on him.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. The teachers were strict, but nice, and Nick was very helpful. He enjoyed math and science, and he was glad that he had chosen music as an elective; he was learning how to play the guitar. He was the youngest person there the only other person who was close to him in age was a boy in his math and science classes. Matt he had brown hair, and blue eyes; he was 10. He was quite, but he seemed nice enough. A lot of the other kids wanted to know why he was here, and they looked at him funny when he said that his Uncle had signed him up, they wanted to know about his home life, but he never answered. He had nightmares about the summer and was glad that he had learned to be quite while living with the Dursley's otherwise he would have woken Nick up screaming. He was glad Nick did not prey. He had walked in on harry while he was undressing and seen the scars, but had not said anything to him. He wondered why. He hoped he wouldn't tell the Principal, they might phone home, and he would be in trouble with his Uncle. Other than that the school year passed quickly, he did well on his midterm report card, getting mostly B's and A's. Before he knew it was Christmas break, and the office had a list of people who would be staying at the school for Christmas.

Review, Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, we must all hail her as the goddess of fiction.

**A/N:**It has been brought to my attention that it is unrealistic to have a five year old to go to that type of school. Thank You abc, and LadyEmber for pointing this out. Sometimes I get too focused on little details, and how I want the story to play out. I had not realized that the age would seem off. His age is important for the time line, and you will understand why he is so young later, but not for a while, I do have a reason for it. Hint: It is part of the reason why I did not mention Nick's age ;) I changed his age to seven, but if I missed it in a spot please let me know so others do not get confused. Thank You, Enjoy!!

**abc:**Thank you for pointing out the age, there is a reason for it, but at the age of seven it makes more sense, and it will work with the time line. I get so focused on other things, that I miss little details like that sometimes. I'm glad you think it is well written.

**LadyEmber**: for now I'll mention people in here as well, as PM, until I get too many reviews and will have to PM so I can to keep down on space. You may be on to something, or should I say someone, with the Christmas list, you'll see, though it's not immediately obvious. I'd give you a cookie if you can figure out who is staying that might be important; but I'm afraid that it is hard to do over the Internet. Thanks for mentioning the age thing.

**Chapter Four: Christmas, and Fights **

"Harry, wake up, it's Christmas?" Nick yelled excitedly at him, waking him up.

"So, I never get presents." Harry replied trying to go back to sleep

"You have a few; you couldn't be without presents on Christmas now could you? Come on, let's go already" Nick was impatient. Harry rolled out of bed and the headed down to the dining hall. There was a gigantic tree in the middle of the room, with a bunch of brightly wrapped presents under it. Nick looked through the stack of presents, pulling out one for him and one for harry. Going through the tree Harry had a few present in front of him.

"What, but who-" Harry stuttered, who had given him presents. "I didn't get anyone else anything." He protested, overwhelmed by people's generosity.

"That's okay, they were not expecting anything. Sable and I both got you a present, so did a few of the teachers, and the Principal gives everyone a gift" Nick replied, amused by the boy's shock. He was concerned that Harry had not gotten anything from his relatives, but seeing as when he had asked why he wasn't going home for Christmas Harry had told him that he had been told to stay here. He would talk to him about it before he said anything though. He did not want to make things worse for the boy; and until Harry told him what was going on at home they could not do anything. There were a lot of people here who had bad home lives, and it took people a while to open up. He would get harry to trust him to open up eventually, but it would take time. Leaving his thoughts he watched as Harry opened up the presents. Harry had gotten lots of clothes, and books from his teachers and the Principal, as well as some candy, and a deck of cards from Sable and Nick.

After having breakfast, they put the presents away and got changed. Harry put on one of the new sweaters it was grey, and a pair of track pants, they were warmer tan jeans, and dried faster. Harry finished getting dressed and Nick pulled him outside so they could have a snowball fight. It was the best Christmas he had ever had, harry thought as he drifted off to sleep his stomach full, and his body warm for the first time, despite it being winter.

Break passed quickly and before Harry new it everyone was back at school, and they only has the weekend before school started again. It was evening, and Harry was wandering the halls of his residence building, reluctant to go to sleep because of the nightmares. He was lost in his thoughts and did not hear the boys come up behind him until they spoke.

"What do we have here, stupid little kid, wandering the halls at night. What's a tiny thing like him doing here anyway, he looks like he's three. He better not think he's one of us. Run along home to your mommy, you don't belong here!" The oldest boy said he looked to be in his teens.

Harry ran it was never good when people took an interest in him, especially when they stared to taunt him. The older boys gave chase catching up to him quickly. One stuck his foot out tripping him, and kicking him in the ribs. Harry scrambled backwards and stood up. He tried to run again, but the second boy grabbed his wrist, harry ran, feeling something in his wrist pop, but he didn't pay it any attention he had to get out of there. He was almost at the stairs, but they were gaining on him. The Boy who had grabbed his wrist was a faster runner, and had longer legs, he caught up with him as harry looked over his shoulder, and pushed him. He went flying down the stairs, and landed badly on his ankle. Grimacing in pain as he got up he tried to run, but was slowed down drastically by his foot. He was too focused on the boys to pay attention to his surroundings, and he ended running into a solid object and falling to the ground. He looked up to see Nick standing in front of him.

"Brett, Jake. What are you doing down here, not picking fights with the firsties are you? You better hope you aren't caught going back to your rooms after curfew. The Principal wouldn't like that, and with the both of you already on probation, well…" He trailed off, settling into a crouch, and readying for a fight. They were both bullies, but tagging up on a seven year old was going too far. The boys looked at each other and left.

"Come on harry, we don't want to be caught out after curfew either. What were you doing out here anyway?" Nick asked him, heading back to their room.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry replied, limping. Nick looked at him and frowned, but had already reached their room. He unlocked the door and motioned harry to go in.

"Sit, on the bed, and let me take a look at that ankle. Have you hurt anything else?" Nick asked in concern, grabbing a bag at the foot of the bed and rummaging through it before pulling out a tenser bandage. He started to wrap it around Harry's ankle, pulling it tight, so it would stay in place.

"I think I dislocated my wrist, and my ribs hurt, but I think it's just a bruise. No big deal." Harry tried to brush it off, but Nick ignored him, and pulled off his shirt, there was a blueish black bruise forming over his ribs in the shape of a foot. Nick hissed, and grabbed a water bottle from the small fridge in the room. All the rooms had fridges that way people were not getting up in the night because they were thirsty. He placed the cold bottle on the bruise.

"Hold it there with your good hand, the cold should reduce the swelling. You're lucky you didn't crack a rib. Let me see your bad wrist." Harry grabbed the water bottle and reluctantly gave his other wrist to Nick. Nick held if firmly, and gave it a jerk sideways, and backwards. With a pop the wrist slid back into place, and the pain lessened greatly, Nick found another tenser bandage and wrapped it around the wrist.

"It's you're right one, you might have trouble writing." Nick commented

"No, it okay I'm ambidextrous, thanks it doesn't hurt nearly as much." Harry answered, not overly concerned. His Uncle had broken his wrist often enough, he had learned how to write with his left hand as well.

"So, what happened?"Nick wanted to know.

"I was walking around 'cause I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't paying attention, and they came up behind me, and stated trying to taunt me, I ran, and they chased me then attacked me, and they managed to steal my room key." Harry explained.

"I'll teach you how to pick locks, and we can go to the office tomorrow, and see if they will change the locks, and give us a new key. That way they cannot enter the room. They are bullies and they enjoy picking on people who they think are weaker than them, they were sent to J for assault, apparently they put someone in the hospital. Try to avoid them, if you can. I think I should teach you how to fight though, there are other people hear besides them, who are just as bad. They don't bother with you now, but they will as you get older. Hmm… maybe I should see about getting you some kind of weapon too, just in case. The easiest to get are knives, and brass knuckled. But you're so small; I doubt you would do much damage if you got a hit, even with brass knuckles. So it better be knives, I'll see about getting you one, I don't have a spare. In the meantime, I can teach you the basics of self defense." Nick was more thinking out loud than talking to him. Harry thought it might not be a bad idea, that way he wouldn't feel totally defenseless.

By the time Nick had managed it get him a dagger it was the end of March and they only had two months before he went home for the summer. Nick didn't waste any time and quickly set up a makeshift bull's-eye, out of a scrape of square wood from wood shop, and he had painted rings on it. He had also taught him how to hold the dagger, and unseat, and sheath it properly, as well as how to take care of it. Nick had been teaching him Karate and he knew the poses, and the basic kicks, punches and blocks. He worked though a couple of katas daily, he was also learning Judo. Nick insisted that he meditate daily, so that he could find balance. Nick had also taught him to pick locks, and he caught on quickly, he was not as fast as Nick, but he could now open up most doors fairly easily. He was glad that he had built stamina from working and doing chores at the Dursley's, it had also taught him to focus. He was also very fast, and had very good reflexes; he thought it was from running away from Dudley all the time. He never thought that he would be happy because of what he went through at the Dursley's but it helped him in this. He was slowly gaining muscle, and he did not look so young. Although he was still small for his age, he had a growth spurt, the exercise, and decent meals, as well as the new clothes had helped greatly.

Time passed quickly and before he knew it he was packing up so he could go back to the Dursley's, he was not looking forward to it. He already missed this place, and he hadn't even left yet! The next morning harry woke up, and said good bye to Nick, before going to the main office to meet his Uncle. Vernon didn't say anything, so Harry followed him to the car, put the luggage away, and they drove off.

Please Review! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N:**Hi, I did some editing, so hopefully everything is updated. For some reason I have to edit in the document manager, and then upload the edited version. Does anyone know how to fix this? Wow, 910 hits already YAY! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the next few will be longer. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, enjoy.

**LadyEmber: **Thanks, for the review, I should have fixed those errors, let me know if I haven't for some reason. Yes he's back at the Dursley's but there is a reason for it I promise. I couldn't be so mean to harry if I didn't have to be.

WARNING:** abuse, and rape **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. The only character I own is Nick, and he does not appear in the chapter.

**Chapter Five: Summer at the Dursley's**

When Harry arrived home he was told to put his stuff in the cupboard, and stay there. Harry moved is backpack and luggage into a makeshift mattress, and tried to get to sleep; he knew it would be a busy day tomorrow.

Harry woke to his Aunt rapping on the cupboard and the sound of the lock clicking. He grinned; he could pick locks, too bad it was on the outside. He was told to make breakfast and handed a list of chores, with the instruction that they were to be finished by dinner time. Harry sighed oh well; at least they were ignoring him for the most part, which was an improvement. Quickly he set about the chores. The list was massive, cleaning out the garage took a good three hours, and he still had to mow the lawn, water and weed the garden, clean the washrooms, clean the curtains, do the dusting make lunch, and make dinner. He only had two hours until lunch he was never going to be finished on time. Moving the lawn, and weeding the garden seemed to take forever, the flowerbeds had more weeds then flowers, and most of the flowers had died. The grass was overgrown. It looked like they hadn't done any work around the house at all, while he was gone.

"Boy!" Harry heard his Uncle bellow. Oh no, he thought, he still had not finished cleaning the bathrooms, and he hadn't even started dinner.

"Why isn't dinner ready?" His Uncle thundered at him, as he ran into the kitchen. "Haven't finished all your chores have you? Bet you've been lazing about all day, thought you could get away with it did you?" His Uncle smiled at him maliciously, eagerly anticipating punishing him.

"No, Uncle Vernon."

"Don't talk back Boy, and you are to call your betters Sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir." Harry replied quickly, trying in vain to lessen the punishment.

Harry quickly put on the roast, knowing that he would not be punished until after dinner, so that his Aunt wouldn't have to cook. He went upstairs to finish cleaning the washrooms, before heading down to set the table, and serve dinner. After he had cleaned up, and eaten any leftover scraps, his Uncle dragged him back downstairs.

WARNING ABUSE, (NON-GRAPHIC)

Harry tried not to shake as his Uncle pulled of his belt, and brought it down repeatedly. His clothes tore into pieces, and soaked up some of the blood. Eventually his Uncle got board, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Working his way through the back, he started to use his fists and feet until he tired himself out. He then dragged Harry upstairs and threw him in the cupboard before locking it.

END SCENE

Harry lay unmoving where he had been thrown, he did not want to risk injuring himself by trying to move. Assessing the damage, he figured that he had broken, or at least cracked a couple ribs; and a dislocated shoulder from being thrown, and his stomach was covered in bruised. There were burns all over his body from the cigarettes, and his back was a bloody mess. Pulling off the remainder of Dudley's old shirt, he ripped it up, and used it to try and soak up some of the blood. He pulled out his makeshift bandages from last year, he was glad he had gotten the chance to clean the, it meant that he did not have to make more. He pulled out the antiseptic and bruise cream that Nick had given him before they left, and applied it to the wounds. Wrapping the bandages around his ribs, to hold them in place, and tied the rest around his back so he would not get blood all over. He then set about relocating the shoulder, remembering how Nick had done it earlier in the year.

He was woken up early by his Aunt and given a list of chores that he never managed to finish. He was given a piece of bread, and allowed to drink from the hose. By the time his Uncle came home, he was finishing his chores. His Uncle beat him because his chores were not finished, or because he was alive, his Uncle didn't really need a reason. His uncle would visit him every night when he was locked in the cupboard and use him to pleasure himself before leaving. Sometimes he did it during the day, but only when his Aunt and Cousin were out.

So his summer went by, the daily routine was only interrupted if he was locked in the cupboard, as a more severe punishment. Harry like this because it gave him time to read his second year textbooks, he got them when he signed up for classes before he left. It also gave him time to read the diaries, he had found out why he had blacked out the first time he tried to heal himself. He had used too much magic and had drained himself, and his core was trying to protect itself and recharge. He was slowly practicing using magic, and he had learned how to heal little things like bruises and burns, to build up the power of his core. The meditation that Nick had showed him, helped his concentration, and time went by more quickly. Harry had even pulled out his knife, and was practicing, not that he could practice much. He wouldn't dare use the knife on his relatives though; his Uncle was huge and would overpower him too easily.

Harry celebrated his eighth birthday alone in his cupboard, happy because it meant that he only had a few weeks until school started. He would be leaving the Dursley's soon, and he wouldn't have to see them until next year. The last few weeks of summer passed quickly, and Harry was packed and ready to leave for St. Brutus's the next day.

ABUSE AND RAPE WARNING

Unfortunately, that night his Uncle decided that he would give him a going away present. He dragged him to the basement, bound his feet, and hands, so he couldn't move, and gagged him before taking of his clothes, and undoing his pants. Harry shut his eyes, and bit down knowing what was coming, and that he was helpless to stop it. He listened as his Uncle moaned in pleasure, and felt him empty himself inside of him. The sticky wetness, covering his ass, cleaning up his Uncle then proceeded to beat him, it was the worst beating he had had. It felt like some of his ribs were broken, his wrist, and arm had been snapped, and his nose was broken. He was surprised if there was a patch on skin on him that wasn't bruise, burnt of bleeding. Harry also thought that he had twisted his ankle, and his shoulder had been dislocated again. Being thrown in the cupboard he hit his head, and blacked out.

END SCENE

Harry woke to his Aunt pounding on the door. He lied there for a second before telling her he was up. His whole body hurt and he had a massive headache, his shirt was also stiff with dried blood. He had not gotten a chance to heal himself last night. Quickly he put on a different shirt, hoping that the blood wouldn't seep through it. He grabbed his backpack and suitcase, at least he hadn't unpacked it, and so he had no packing to do. He hurried out to the car and put his stuff in the trunk; by the time he was finished his Uncle was waiting for him. He got in the car as they drove off.

**Please review!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

A/N: Hello again, wow, this thing is moving along fast. I swear Nick ran away with this chapter, and that the story is writing itself. This is my longest chapter so far, lots of things happen in it, important things to. Read on, and enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think of it, or if I made any errors. I promise, we'll get to Hogwarts soon, or will we. There is a small A/N in the chapter as well, I was just curious; if anyone can answer my question I'll give them a cookie, or a Harry Plushie

WARNING: **mentions abuse, rape and death**

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I almost forgot, it's not mine. Well except for Nick, and he had a mind of his own. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter Six: Back to School, and Conversations**

"Listen, Boy. If you mention a word of this to anyone, then I'll make this summer look like a picnic. Is that understood?" His uncle threatened him. Harry nodded, he wouldn't tell anyone. Things were already bad enough, besides he couldn't live with the shame, of what had been done to him. People would be disgusted with what he had let his Uncle do to him, or they would pity him. He hated pity, no one would ever understand. Besides if he told then they would report it to the authorities, and at best they would put him in an orphanage, he had heard about them, and he sounded like he would be better off where he was. The worst case would be that they talked to his Aunt and Uncle who would deny it, and then he would be sent back, and have to suffer the consequences. No, no one could ever find out, he couldn't afford to show weakness, the boy at school would be on him like sharks. If he showed weakness, or if word got out about what his uncle did to him, the bullying would get worse, and he might not have Nick to help him out.

Nick, the knowledge that he would see him soon made him happy, but he was also worried. How would he hide them from him, they lived in the same room. Nick, had always helped him out of scrapes, and had even fought some of the other boys when they wouldn't leave him alone. Nick had shown him how things were run, taught him to fight, given him Christmas gifts. Nick had even given him the antiseptic, tenser bandages and bruise cream, in case he got into a fight; though he doubted that was the real reason. Nick had done a lot for him, but could he be trusted? He hoped that he wouldn't have to find out.

Harry was pulled out of his musings as they pulled up to the main office. Grabbing his stuff, he suppressed a grimace of pain, and dragged his stuff inside. Greeting the secretary he was handed his schedule, and his room key.

"Harry what happened to you?" The secretary asked concerned.

"I got into a major fight with my cousin Dudley and ended up falling through a glass window. It's not as bad as it looks, my Uncle took me to the Hospital, I just need to change the bandages. Me and my cousin fight a lot, that's why they split us up." Harry explained.

"If you need anything let me know okay." The secretary told him, He figured that there was probably more to the story, but he background check they had run last year matched the story, and it fit his own conclusions.

Leaving the building Harry went to his room and closed the door. He would take a shower, and look at his wound before he unpacked; his shirt was sticking to his back, because of the blood. Putting his suitcase and backpack on the bed, he grabbed some clothes of Dudley's; he would change into the clothes he was given last year, after he got back to his rooms. He did not want to risk someone walking into the washroom and seeing him. Turning to leave, the door opened.

"Hey Harry! How are you doing, how was summer?" Nick asked, putting his suitcase on the bed.

"I'm fine, how are you?"Harry replied. How was he going to look after his back with Nick here? As if Nick had heard his thoughts, he turned around, getting a clear view of Harry's bloodstained shirt. Nick gasped, looking at Harry in surprise.

"Harry what happened to your back?" Nick was worried; it looked like it was bleeding heavily, that wasn't good.

"Nothing, I fell through a glass window, and got in a fight with my cousin, it looks worse than it is." Harry replied hastily, hoping that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Bullshit, we both know that falling through a glass table wouldn't make those marks, and why wouldn't your Aunt and Uncle take you to the hospital, judging by the amount of blood, it is probably worse than it looks. What really happened?" Nick was annoyed, he could understand that Harry might not want to tell him, but he did not like being lied to.

"I, I can't, I can't tell you." Harry stuttered hoping that Nick wouldn't push the issue.

"Why not, was it your relatives, wasn't it." Harry tried to suppress a wince, but Nick saw it.

"So they did do that, you have to tell someone, you can't go back there!"

"No! No I can't tell anyone, it will just make it worse! I don't want to tell, don't make me, he'll hurt me! It's just a couple of months it's not that bad, I can manage, its' okay, it's no big deal. Please don't tell, you can't tell." Harry was pale and shaking.

"It's okay! Calm down, I won't say anything. You aren't the only one here who is beaten; trust me most people here have problems that come from their home life in some way. Whether they drink, or do drugs to forget about it, runaway, or don't go to school, so they don't have to face what has happened. Some even work in red light district, and sell drugs so they can move out sooner."

"Promise, and how did you guess so fast?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I promise, and II thought that something was wrong when you showed up last year, and didn't seem to have a background. It was obvious when you stayed for Christmas and didn't get anything from your relatives, that they were at the least neglectful, and dumped you here." Nick explained to him.

"My parents died when I was a baby, and I was sent to live with them. They don't want me, so they sent me here as a way to get rid of me for most of the time. Why don't they love me, what did I do? God I'm such a freak, of course they don't want me, who would I'm just a no good burden, even my family doesn't love me. I must deserve it, why else would they do it, they don't treat my cousin like that." Harry rambled on; relived that he could tell someone, he was glad that he had told Nick, he wouldn't lie to him.

"You're not a freak, or a burden, and anyone would be glad to call you family and love you. It is not your fault. Some people are just really sick, you didn't do anything." Nick told him. Seeing that Harry didn't believe him he pulled off his shirt. There was a scar in the middle of his stomach.

"Look, my father was an abusive drunk, and he would beat my mother when I was little. One night, when I was about six, he came home completely pissed and proceeded to beat her. I hid under the table crying, he threw her across the room, and grabbed a kitchen knife, he stabbed her, there was blood everywhere. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He left her lying there, and grabbed me. He stabbed me in the stomach, and then dropped the knife. He started to choke me, I panicked I couldn't breathe, and was in so much pain. I could just reach the knife, so I grabbed it, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted him to let go. I stabbed it into his throat. He died. The neighbours hear the screaming, and I was sitting there in shock when the police arrived, they sent me to Juvie, that's how I ended up here. It took me a long time, but I realize that it's not my fault, and I couldn't change what happened. So don't think that there was anything you could have done to prevent it, because you probably couldn't have. Now take off your shirt and let me take a look at the damage." Nick told Harry what had happened to him, hoping that it would help him understand that he wasn't alone, and that he understood what he was going through.

It would take a while for Harry to heal, it would help him to have someone he could trust, and Nick wanted to be there for Harry when he needed him, He wanted to make sure that Harry got that opportunity.

"Now, let me see your back." Nick told Harry. Harry took off his shirt, and sat in front of Nick letting him see he welts, burns and bruises that littered his body. Nick's face became and emotionless mask as he saw the state that Harry was in. He knew by the way that Harry was sitting that he had broken a few ribs, as well as his nose. It also looked like he had broken is wrist and arm, judging by the odd angle it was hanging at he had also dislocated his shoulder. He just hoped that there wasn't any internal damage, or that he hadn't pierced a lung. Nick told Harry to stay there, he would have to run down and get some ice from the office.

Waiting for Nick to return Harry started to panic. What if Nick was going to tell them? What if he was disgusted with him? Sure he said he wasn't but people lied. His relatives lied to him all the time. What if Nick hurt him? He was weak now and an easy target. Harry started to shack, as sobs wracked his body, but he made no noise, and he did not let his tears fall. He shouldn't be crying. Crying was a weakness, so were ears, he knew that. Yet, he couldn't stop it. e was in so much pain.

Nick went down to the office. Enough people went to the office, to ask for ice, and first aid kits that the Secretary wouldn't think anything of it. He had been to the office plenty of times asking for the same thing, after he had gotten into a fight over the summer. Reaching the secretary's office, he asked for an ice pack, and a first aid kit. He was glad that he had dissoluble stitches, (A/N: are there dissoluble stitches?) and that he could sew. He had sewn up his own cuts a few times after getting into a knife fight, he had the stuff with him, it would be useful now. He hurried back to the room, and opened the door.

Harry was sitting on the bed sobbing when Nick walked in.

"Hey, it will be alright. I didn't say anything." Nick said worried about how harry was dealing. Sure he was fine until now, but he had just told him what happened, and then he had left the room. Harry was probably terrified, and just didn't want to show weakness around other people.

Harry looked at him and tried to stop crying, after a few shaky breaths he managed it. Seeing that harry was managing Nick pulled out a cleaning solution, and cloth and began to clean Harry's back, taking in the bruises as he did so. He had see that pattern of bruises around the shoulder's and thighs before, on some of the other boys, so he knew that some had rapped, or tried to rape Harry. It would take a while for harry to trust him though; he would be surprise if he could trust anybody. Sure he had told him about his Uncle, and was letting him help him, but that was only because, he had come to his own conclusions and confronted harry, and Harry was smart enough to know that he needed to have his wounds looked at by someone.

Finishing cleaning Harry's back he took a look at the welts. Only a few were deep enough to need stitches, the rest could be bandaged.

"Some of these will need stitching, grab a belt to bit on; it will help with the pain." Nick told Harry, finding his sewing kit, and cleaning the needle. Threading the needle he started with the first welt, it was not very long, and was at the top of his shoulder, he was done quickly. The other one was much longer and went from his shoulder blade, all the way to mid back. He stitched it as quickly as possible, trying to minimize the Pain for harry. By the time he was finished Harry was crying. Nick grabbed the bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped them around Harry's back; wrapping the ribs tightly so they would not move.

"Are you alright, the worst part is over now. Just let me take a look at your arm. I can also fix your nose easily. I've certainly broken my nose enough times to be able to set it, and the bleeding has stopped, which is a good thing." Nick told him looking at what else needed to be done. He decided he would set the shoulder first, he held Harry against his chest and easier the arm back into the socket. The arm went in with an audible 'pop', and Harry let out a sigh of relief, his shoulder didn't hurt nearly as much now. Nick touched his chin, pulling his head up to take a look at his nose.

"Well, at least it's a clean break, there is not much I can do for it, it had to heal on its own." Nick said, sounding way too happy in Harry's opinion.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry wanted to know.

Nick laughed. "I don't have to reset your nose, and your shoulder went in easily. There is not much left to do, other than set and wrap your arm, unless you have another injury that I can't see."

"I think I might have twisted my ankle, I have a tenser bandage in my suitcase though, and it just needs to be wrapped." Nick didn't reply, he took a long piece of cloth out of the first aid kit, and wrapped it around Harry's arm, then made it into a sling and tied a knot at the back of Harry's neck.

"I'm going to put a wrist guard on you, I have one for rollerblading, it should prevent you from moving your wrist too much." Nick started to pull stuff out of his suitcase; most of his clothes were in a pile on the floor before he found it. Nick gently took Harry's wrist and slid the wrist guard over his hand before strapping it in place. He then grabbed the tenser bandage and some Tylenol, giving the Tylenol to harry he tied the tenser bandage around Harry's ankle.

"There we are, all done." Nick informed him.

"T, thank you, you didn't have to help me."

"I know, but I have been in similar situations before, and I know what it's like, someone helped me then. So now I'll help you. You don't have to thank me. This shouldn't have happened in the first place. We better get to bed it's getting late, and we have class tomorrow." By the time he had finished talking Harry was already in bed, and had gone to sleep. Nick looked at the boy; he looked so fragile when he slept. Nick promised himself that he would do everything he could to help him.

**Please review, and tell me what you think so far!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Wow 3 chapters in a day! This thing is getting done fast. I made some changes to the previous chapters. WanderingAlbatross pointed out that it was unrealistic for no one to be keeping an eye on harry in a school like this, and that someone should be questioning what was going on. This makes sense so I changed parts of the other chapters to fix this. It should make more sense. Thank you for pointing it out. You also get to see some of the effects on Harry. Review and let me know what you think, and to stop me from making any other mistakes, or letting me know, so I can fix them. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**WanderingAlbatros: **I know it seems unlikely, but the social service system in Canada, needs some work. I am basing this on our social system, because I am Canadian. I am sure some will disagree with me, but they will take children away from parents who are addicts, or alcoholics, only to send the back when it looks like the parents are sober, and have dried out, just to pull them out again when the realize that the parents still have problems. Social Services can only do something if they have proof, and in this case they don't. Harry may show all the signs of abuse, but unless he tells them that it is his family they cannot remove him from the home. Thank you for asking though, I needed to address that and I had failed to. I am speaking from experience on this matter, so I know some of how it works, not all mind you. I changed parts of the previous chapters to cover this more. It should make more sense now.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except Nick, he's mine!

WARNING: mentions Abuse and Rape

**Chapter Seven: Healing, Sharing and Learning **

Harry woke up the next morning and barley had time to get dressed, with the help of Nick, because of his arm, and grab breakfast before heading to class. The days passed by quickly he went to classes, did home work, had dinner, and practiced meditating with Nick's help. He slept fitfully woken up by nightmares of what had happened over the summer, he was glad that is screams were muffled by the pillow, he did not want to wake Nick up. When he had time he read, and practiced his magic, he was using it to speed up his healing. He didn't want to heal everything, it would raise too many questions, and he did not want to drain his magical core either.

It seemed to take forever for him to heal, but finally he was free of his makeshift cast. He had taken it off after class and was Happy that he could use his arm again. Harry went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. That happiness did not last long though. Harry tossed and turned I his sleep, he was trapped in his nightmare, and as much as he wanted to he couldn't wake up. It was one of the nights that Vernon had visited him, and he was begging him not to, but he wouldn't listen.

"No, please, no, stop, don't touch me, no go away, leave me alone. I'm sorry please stop, you're hurting me."

Nick heard Harry tossing in his sleep, he was a light sleeper, years of living with his father had taught him that he could not afford not to be aware of what was going on around him; so he woke up extremely easily. He looked at Harry to see what was wrong, and he saw him tossing and turning on the bed, trying to move backwards. The muttering started, it was quite at first but it got loader and more hysterical, harry had hit the wall behind his bed, and was rocking back and forth.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up, you're dreaming." Seeing as he still was not waking up Nick went to grab his shoulder to wake him up but Harry started sobbing when he touched him and curled into a fetal position.

"No, no. Don't touch me! Please Uncle I'll be good, I'm sorry please stop, no, no, no, this isn't happening, no no no nonono. " Harry started babbling hysterically. Not knowing what else to do Nick grabbed a water bottle and poured some of it over his head, trying to wake him.

Harry woke up to cold water being splashed over his face."Huh, what?" he spluttered, choking on the water.

"You were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up, but it didn't work. So I threw water at you." Nick stated.

"Gee, thanks, 'cause I didn't realize that it was water, here I thought it was a pillow." Harry hid how shaken he was from the nightmare by being sarcastic. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"So, you want to tell me what was giving you nightmares?"

"Not, really." Harry said, not wanting to think about it.

"I can understand hat, but you need to do something, talking will help, but if you don't want to talk, you can try writing about it. I'm here if you need me."Nick passed him a towel, and went to go back to sleep. If Harry didn't want to talk to him, there wasn't he could do.

"Wait, promise you won't hate me much or think that I'm disgusting?" Harry sounded so desperate, and small. Nick was surprised, the kid had been nowhere near this vulnerable last year, and he had been more trusting. Exactly how bad had his summer been?

"No, I would never think that, and I could never hate you Harry." Nick promised, surprised at he truth in those words.

"I'll tell you, but you can't say anything. Please it would just make things worse!"Harry begged.

"I won't say anything it can stay between us." Nick swore, knowing that Harry would need that reassurance before he would tell him anything.

"My Uncle, he didn't just, he didn't, he did more than beat me. Sure it was harsher this summer, but I could deal with that. He's beaten me for as long as I can remember, they don't really want me, my relatives. For the longest time I thought it was normal, and that was how I was supposed to be treated. This summer though, things they got, they got really bad. It started on my sixth birthday, but got worse, a lot worse over the summer. He, he he raped me, I tried to stop him, I couldn't. I didn't want it, I didn't enjoy it. Please you have to believe me" There he had said it, Nick would hate him now, he was so weak.

"It's not your fault, your only eight; there is nothing you could have done. People like him are sick, there's something wrong with them. I know you didn't want it I believe you, hush it will be okay, I'll make it okay." Nick assured him. God how could anyone do that to their own family, to a child? He would protect Harry somehow. He wouldn't be there though, what could he do? He knew, now that Harry had healed he would continue teaching him to knife fight, well as teaching him Karate and Judo. He could also teach him how to set bones, and stitch up any wounds. It wasn't a lot, but maybe, he invite harry over in the summer, to get him out of there, he would have to ask his Aunt.

"Get some sleep Harry, we'll be tired tomorrow." Nick told him. He had a lot to think about, and harry would need his energy for the lessons that Nick was planning. He needed to get harry into shape before he taught him anything, he looked half-starved. On second thought-maybe he was starved, they beat him, raped him, and made it clear that they did not like him, what would prevent them from starving him to. People like that shouldn't be allowed to live. Uh, he really wanted to punch something. With those thoughts swirling around his head Nick fell asleep.

Nick and harry both woke up late and had to run to make it to class on time. The day passed quickly, they both slept through the majority of class, and were lucky that their classmates woke them up so they didn't get caught. When they went back to their rooms Nick started to teach harry what he could. He was glad that harry was a fast learner, and very dedicated, even if he started cursing Nick for the training. Nick admitted that he was being brutal, but he wanted Harry to learn as much as he could in the time that they had. The year passed quickly for both of them, harry knew the basics, and was very good at throwing knives. Nick was going to start to spar with him, over Christmas; they were both staying for break.

"Come on, get up its Christmas!" Nick yelled at Harry.

"I'm tired that training session was brutal yesterday." He rolled over, but Nick was having any of that, he picked up a pillow hitting Harry on the head. Harry got up muttering at Nick, he threw the pillow back.

"Hmm. You can still throw things, I guess we need to work your arm muscles harder, they don't seem tired enough." Nick grinned wickedly at Harry. Harry groaned, he ached all over from yesterday. They reached the hall, and Harry tore into his presents. He hoped that Nick liked the present that he had gotten him. Harry had gotten some more clothes, a first aid and sewing kit, a few tenser bandages, some actual bandages, and some antiseptic as well as a cream to reduce bruises, and a cream to help bruises. Harry was shocked, Nick really cared. He knew he cared, but for him to make sure that he could look after himself in the summer, really showed how much.

"Harry, this is, this is fantastic!" Nick exclaimed, harry had given him a drawing of himself last Christmas. It was a water colour painting of him standing outside in the snow, building a snow fort, Harry was across from him, throwing snow. It was beautiful, and he could almost feel the happiness from both of them, it was brilliant.

"You, like it?" Harry asked shyly

"Yes, it's brilliant you've got a lot of talent." Nick told him happily. He had not been expecting anything from Harry.

They passed the rest of Christmas, doing homework, having snowball fights, and continuing to teach Harry different things. The boy had a talent with languages, and had picked up some Spanish and Chinese from people in his classes. Nick was starting to teach him more French, as he was a few years ahead of him. Before they knew it they were back at school, and were loaded with work. The rest of the year passed by quickly, and soon it was summer, and Harry would have to go back to his relatives.

**Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N:** This chapter is a little short, but seeing as I posted 3 chapters a while ago I don't mind too much. WOW 1,695 hits! Thanks. The sad thing is I only have 6 reviews. Please let me know what you think, I need some criticism to improve. Anything you could suggest would be helpful. I will do my best to accommodate. I don't know what you think if you don't tell me, and I want to know if you like it, I can't read minds, although, it would be a useful talent to posses, but alas! I do not, so tell me! Read on, I hope you Enjoy.

**WanderingAlbatross:** I did not mean to be rude I'm sorry; I just realized that it may have seemed that way; I did not mean it to be. I did take you review into consideration, and I did appreciate it, I would not have picked up on it otherwise.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling, I may be crazy but I am not deluded enough to think that I am her. Unless I have another personality, I don't think so though.

WARNING:** mentions abuse and rape (not graphic)**

**Chapter Eight: Return to Hell**

"Harry, you can't go back there!"

"What choice do I have Nick!"

"You could tell someone!" Nick cried exasperated, and worried.

"You don't think I tried that?!" Harry asked, incredulously.

"What, when, why didn't you tell me. What happened?"

"It just never came up. I was four, and was starting kindergarten; I walked into class with a black eye and broken nose. The teacher asked what happened, so I told her, she took me down to the Principal's office, and they phoned home. The Dursley's came into the school and denied it. They said that me and Dudley had gotten into a fight, and that Dudley hadn't really meant to hurt me, but he is so much bigger, and being older and all, it just happened. They were taking care of things at home, so that it wouldn't happen again. I was just mad at them for letting it happen, and didn't really mean it thought. I was sent home for the day, and when Vernon came home I was beaten so badly, that was the first time he used the belt. Things just got worse after, and when I went back to school the teacher had been fired. No one would listen to me after that, they all thought that I was just a troublemaker." Harry explained.

"Hmm, we'll figure something out. I won't leave you there for the whole summer. I can invite you over, but it won't be for the whole two months, but it's better than nothing." Nick said, wishing there was more he could do.

"Thanks Nick."

"You don't have to thank me. You shouldn't even be there in the first place Harry" Nick replied.

With that they both grabbed their stuff and headed down to the main office. Harry was just in time to see his Uncle pull up, saying goodbye to Nick he put his stuff away and they drove off.

"Listen Boy, Aunt Marge is staying with us for the summer. You are to do your chores, and then go to your cupboard. You will stay out of the way."

"Yes, Sir." As much as Harry hated Aunt Marge, he was glad that she was visiting it made it easier for him to disappear.

Reaching Private Drive, Harry put his stuff in the cupboard, and was given a list of chores by his aunt.

"They are to be finished in two weeks, after that you will go to your cupboard and stay there, you will be let out to cook, and do your business." Yes Aunt Petunia.

Harry got started, the list was long, and the house had not been kept up since his absence, but at least he had two weeks to do them. Finally the two weeks was up, and Aunt Marge was over. Harry was locked in his cupboard, he was happy with this it gave him time to do his school work, and practice magic, as well as meditation. He was glad that he would be in his cupboard, it meant that he would probably have less beatings, although he doubted that the rape would stop.

How right he was, Uncle Vernon still visited him nightly, and he had stopped crying, and begging, his Uncle liked it, and it just made him more excited. Harry couldn't wait to go to Nick's. Harry waited, and waited but Nick never called. Why wasn't he calling? He hoped that he was alright. Nick never went back on his promises. The beatings were infrequent, and shorter, he broke less bones, and got lots of time to practice. By now he could heal the bones as well as the welts on his back. He could also meditate, and had finished all of his schoolwork. Having nothing else to do harry practiced his magic, he could make light, float things, and do most of what his mom said were first year spells without a wand, or incantation. As far as summers went his could have been worse.

It was the last few weeks of summer, and Marge was leaving early, one of her dogs had puppies, and she wanted to go see them. So Harry was let out of the cupboard, and told that he was to do his chores and disappear. So it was that Harry found himself with some free time, he had figured out how to do magic, to make the clothes fold, and clean the dishes. He could also move stuff faster, and put stuff away. It was very draining, but it made the chores go by a lot faster. Harry headed outside, for the afternoon; he was going to the park.

"Hey freak, whatcha' doing aww look he's all alone." Dudley taunted him. This wasn't good, he couldn't fight back, Dudley would tell his parents, and he would be in for it. So he did the only thing he could do, he ran. He was lucky that Dudley was so fat, but other members o f his gang weren't and harry had to use every short cut he knew to avoid them, Panting he headed towards the library. Dudley wouldn't go in there. Finally he reached the doors and went inside. Harry was in heaven, there were so many books, he went over to the shelf that had fairytales, picked a book and sat down to read.

It was dark out when harry headed home, and the house was locked, so was the garage and shed. No matter, he had a lock pick on him. Picking the lock on the Garage he went inside, and went to sleep. The rest of the summer passed in the same manner. On a rare occasion Dudley would catch Harry and beat him, but he had the stuff that Nick had given him, and his magic. At least his Uncle was beating him less, seeing as he was not home nearly as often, and they rarely saw each other. The rapes were more infrequent too, but his was because harry spent more of his nights sleeping in the Garage. He purposely came home late, so he would be locked out. He had taken to bringing his backpack with him and putting some clothes in it to act as a pillow. He still had not heard from Nick, he didn't know why. Maybe Nick didn't want him around his family and, he was ashamed to be his friend. So the summer went by, without too many incidents, and it was time for Harry to go back to school. He loaded his stuff in the car and they drove to St. Brutus. Harry made his way to the office as his Uncle drove off.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I won't bite, unless you ask me to;) I'll give you a cookie, and a Harry Plushie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**Studebaker1960****,****Jade253, LadyEmber**: This chapter is for you. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

**Chapter Nine: Disappearances, and the Wizarding World**

"Hi" Harry greeted the Secretary.

"Hey Harry. Here's your schedule. You have a different roommate this year, His name is Owen."

"What, what happened to Nick?" Harry asked worried about his friend.

"Apparently he's going to a private boarding school in Bulgaria." The secretary informed him.

"Okay, thanks." Harry replied heading up to his room. Maybe, Nick had moved, and that was why he didn't see him this summer? Yes, that made sense. He wondered what his roommate was like. At least he had healed any damage he had with magic, before school, he was lucky that things had not been so bad over the summer. Reaching his room he unlocked the door and started to unpack. By the time he had everything put away his roommate had arrived.

"Hi, you must be Owen, I'm Harry, the secretary said that you are my new roommate." Harry greeted the older boy. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes, and looked to be in his mid teens.

"Look, I don't care who you are I'm here to sleep, and to go to school, so leave me alone, I don't need, or want your help." Owen replied sharply, turning to unpack and get ready for bed. Harry sighed missing Nick already he went to bed knowing that he would have a busy week.

The year went by quickly harry has skipped a grade, because his marks were so high last year and he was so busy trying to keep up with all his classes. He spent all his spare time practicing Karate and Judo as well as knife fighting, he found out that Sable also knew karate and was learning from him. Sable was also teaching him Mandarin and Cantonese. When he wasn't in class, doing homework, or practicing Martial Arts, knife fighting or languages Harry was practicing magic. He was progressing rapidly and could now do most second year spells without a wand, or incantation. He could also heal most of his wounds, although healing broken bones was taxing. Harry found that the more he practiced magic the less draining it was.

Soon, it was Christmas and Harry was staying in the school, not many people were staying, but at least Sable was. The teacher had started to keep a closer eye on him now that he was always seen studying, and was more quite. Harry was careful to muffle his screams when he had nightmares, and his evidence of his cutting. He took to making cuts on his stomach so that they were always covered by his clothes. One of the teachers even asked why he wasn't spending Christmas with his relatives. Harry told her that he didn't want to because it reminded him of his parents too much, even if he couldn't remember them too well, He told her it was hard knowing that they were dead. The teachers seemed to accept this, and asked if he was receiving counseling over the summer to help with the grief, he told her that he was, but that holidays were hard. They left him alone after that and didn't ask too many questions.

Harry woke up Christmas morning and went to the main building to open presents sable had gotten him a present and so had the teachers. He was surprised to receive a brightly wrapped gift from Nick. Opening up the card he read it eagerly:

_Hey,_

_Harry how are you? Hope your summer was okay. Sorry you couldn't come over; my Aunt signed me in a boarding school in Bulgaria. I wish I could have had you over but we were so busy getting everything ready. I'm really sorry that you weren't there. You'll do okay on your own. I hope your new roommate is nice, and that you don't have too many problems with your classes. Anyway I sent you a present. It's a diary; it has a lock on it, that way you can write about your nightmares. I also sent you a book that teaches people how to speak Bulgarian. I know how much you like languages. I miss you and wish you were here._

_Nick_

Well, that was nice, Harry thought, but now he wished that he had gotten Nick something. It didn't matter though even if he had, he would not have known where to send it. He hoped that Nick was doing okay. Bulgaria, wow that was so far away, no wonder Nick hadn't invited him over. Eagerly he opened the present before heading back to his rooms to read through the book.

The moths passed quickly and soon it was March Break, and the teachers were becoming concerned that harry was not seeing his relatives, he would have to do something, to get them to stop asking questions. Coming up with a plan harry looked through his mother's diary trying to find the passage about where the Leaky Cauldron was. The entrance to the Wizarding world was in the leaky Cauldron and his mom said that they also rented rooms to school students, he was a little young to pass for eleven, but he could use his magic to make his hair linger, and change his eye and hair colour, no one would know who he was, and most of the boys here, him included looked older than they were. The new clothes helped too, and he could always say that he had a late birthday. Now how was he going to get there, he could take the tube easily enough, but he didn't have money for a ticket, and he needed it to look like he was staying with his relatives. He could forge a note to look like his Uncle had sent it to him saying that they were staying in London for the break and that they would meet Harry there, but that didn't solve the money issue. He could always ask sable for some, saying that he wanted to get something for his family. That might work, and it wasn't that far into London, the teachers shouldn't think too much of it, he would just make sure that the letter said that they were going to meet him at the tube station, it was only a few blocks away.

With that figure out harry forged the note, and went to find sable. The nest day harry went to talk to the Principal, who seemed really happy that he was seeing his relatives, and told him that he could miss school to spend a few more days with him, as long as his Uncle phoned saying that he approved. Harry thanked him and went to pack his stuff to leave.

Making his way down to the tube station harry got a ticket and went down to Charington Cross. From there it was just a matter of finding the Leaky Cauldron. Harry almost overlooked the small pub, it was dingy, and looked like it was really old. Walking inside, he realized that he had no way of paying for a room. Good job Harry, he scolded himself. You should have realized this sooner, now what was he going to do. Wait, hadn't the Diary said something about a bank called Gringotts, and that she had set up a vault there, maybe it still existed? He looked at the diary, yes! Vault 791 was his mother's he could always ask the Goblins, he was her son after all. Harry entered the Pub, and followed a family wearing robes as they went to the back and tapped on the bricks he started in awe as the archway to Diagon Alley opened up.

Entering the Wizarding World Harry's eyes moved rapidly trying not to miss anything and taking in all of the sights, it was so cool! Now, to find Gringott's, there it was! The building was huge and looked to be made out of white marble. Entering he went up to the front desk, trying not to stare at the little green creatures, he figure they were the Goblins, they were kinda creepy.

"Hello, my name's Harry Potter." Harry said to the Goblin, getting his attention.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I was wondering when you would come here, the Potter vault are very old. I trust you have your vault key?"

"No, I didn't even know I had a vault, I was actually going to ask about Vault791, It was my mother's and I was wondering if there was anything there." Harry was confused.

"Yes, there is money in that Vault, but we must get you another key, and discontinue the current one. Prick your finger on this please, and state your name, it will make another Key for you, It is tied to your blood so only a Potter can use it, then we will take you down to your vault." Harry did as he was asked and jumped, his eyes going wide as a key appeared the Goblin looked at it closely before handing it to him, and calling over another Goblin.

"Griphook will take you to your vault, have a good day." Harry followed Griphook to the cart and got in. The cart ride was so fun. They went so fast it took no time at all to reach his vault.

"Here is your Vault." Griphook told him, turning the Key and opening it. Harry gasped there were heaps of bronze, silver and gold coins. Griphook explained the Currency to him, and Harry filled a bag, then they went back up to the top.

Harry headed back to the Leaky cauldron to get a room, it was getting late. He was shocked to find out that he had so much money. He would defiantly have to go shopping tomorrow. Entering the Pub he walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, could I rent a room for the next week?" Harry asked the bartender.

"That will be twenty sickles, room fourteen is up the stairs and to the right. Enjoy your stay, my name's Tom if you need anything let me know." Tom told him.

"Actually, how much is dinner?" Harry asked

"Four sickles, find a table. I'll get you a menu."

"Thanks." Harry sat down and looked at the menu before ordering a steak and kidney pie, and milk. After he finished and paid for the meal he headed upstairs and went to bed. He planned to explore the Alley tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I will give you a cookie and a Harry Plushie, come on click the purple button.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **wow, 2,673 hits. Still only 11 reviews though people, it only takes a few seconds! Let me know if I spelled any names of wizarding words wrong. Here is another chapter enjoy. Don't forget to review.

**F. and LadyEmber:** This Chapter is for you. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

**F. **I'm really glad that you like it, your review gave me warm fuzzy feelings. I will try to update daily, or every other day. I'm pretty busy with paperwork right now but I'll try my best. Thanks for the great review, and encouraging people to review!

**LadyEmber: **Let me know if what your inkling is. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, sorry to all those people who would like to think that they are her, but you are not.

**Chapter Ten: Trip to Diagon Alley**

Harry woke up trying to remember where he was. Shouldn't He be at school? Then he remembered, he was in the wizarding word! Getting up excitedly he went to take a shower and almost fell over backwards in shock when the mirror started to talk to him. He got dressed and rushed down to breakfast before heading out to take a look around Diagon Alley.

The Alley was huge! There were clothes shops, book stores, ice cream parlous, pet shops, a sports store a wand shop, a trunk shop. Shops for anything he could have imagined and then some. He still had the money from yesterday, but where would he go first? Well, if he was going to buy anything, he would need a place to store it his first stop would have to be the truck store.

"Hello, can I help you?" The store keeper asked.

"What kind of trunks do you have?" harry asked not sure what he wanted.

"We have the standard school truck, the Auror trunk that had six compartments and a room in the last one. We have house trunks that have a compartment for a kitchen, bed room and bathroom, as well as two standard compartments. We have muggle trunks that look like muggle suitcases but can have up to seven compartments. Does that help? "

"Do any of the trunks have special features, like a locking charm, on them?" Harry asked, he had read about the locking charm in him mom's diary, and it sounded very useful.

"Yes, we have quite a few features that are available. We have locking charms, charms against fire, water repellant charms, tracking charms, should you lose it. We also have muggle repellant charms, lightweight charms, and shrinking charms. To use the locking charm, lightweight charms and shrinking charms all you have to do is press the button on the top of the case and tell it what you want it to do. The commands are: lock, shrink and lightweight. The shrink to the size of a deck of cards, and they become about two pounds with the lightweight charms. Do you see anything of interest? "The store keeper asked him after finishing the explanation.

Harry took a minute to think about how many compartment he would need. One for muggle school stuff, one for wizarding stuff, one for clothes, and one for potion ingredients, so they would not get all over the place, and perhaps another for any extras that he picked up. That was a total of five compartments. It would also not be a bad idea to get a muggle replant charm so that his relatives and roommate would avoid it.

"I would like the muggle style trunk with five compartments, muggle repelling, shrinking, water repellant, fire resistant and locking charms added on please." Harry told the man paying for the purchase and leaving. He then went back to the leaky cauldron for lunch, and went to get an ice cream. After lunch Harry went back to Gringotts to look through the potter family vault, he couldn't take anything out until he was of age, but he wanted to look around.

His vault was huge! There was lots of money, a few pieces of furniture baby toys, jewelry. Walking further in he found a Sword with a red ruby in the hilt. The words Godric Gryffindor was engraved on the blade. There was also a set of four knives, two were for the wrists, and the other two were smaller and meant to be place in someone's boot. There was a bookshelf with all sorts of books. He browsed through the titles. Unleashing Your Inner Animal: A Guide to Becoming and Animaugs, caught his attention so did The History of the Potter's, Understanding the Dark Arts, An Introduction to Healing, Learning to Duel, A Guide to Auror Training, 1001 Jinxes, Hexes and Curses, The Marauder's Book of Pranking, and a few other titles seemed very interesting he would have to visit Flourish and Blotts tomorrow.

Harry woke up the next morning and headed over to Florish and blots, he spent the whole morning looking through different books, and by the time he was finished he had bought at least twenty books, and would have to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and put them in his truck. Harry spent the rest of the day at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. He bought five sets of everyday robes in green, blue, red, black, grey and a dark brown. He also bought two sets of dress robes, one in silver and emerald green and the other in dark blue. He picked up a light coat and a winter coat and left the shop. He then headed over to the leather shop to buy boots and a belt. Venturing further down the alley he went into a shop called Muggle Gear, entering it he found it ws a muggle clothing store. Harry bough a set of dress pants, and a shirt as well as pair dress shoes, running shoes and more clothes. Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron he saw a street called Knocturn Alley, it looked really dim. He would visit it tomorrow when it was a bit lighter out.

Harry spent the rest of the break looking through the books. The glamour charm would be very useful. Maybe he could put a glamour on himself so that he looked like his Uncle? He shuddered at the thought but it would be a useful ability. The he could show up in the office, and ask how he was doing, while 'harry' went back to his room. That way the counselors might not ask about his home life. He could also hide his scars better that way too.

Harry woke up the next morning and went to Gringotts he would have to get some money for a train ticket. Getting on the train he finally reached his stop. Slipping into the washroom, he out a glamour on and headed to St. Brutus's. Walking into the office he stopped in front of the secretary.

"Hello, how are you." Harry asked pleasantly looking like his Uncle.

"I'm fine, can I do something for you?" The secretary responded.

"I was just wondering how my nephew Harry was doing? He's a good kid, but he and his cousin Dudley don't get along, so we thought it best that he went here; that way the two are separated." The glamoured Harry explained, trying to demonstrate that he cared for the boy, and telling him why harry was here. He knew that they thought that he was neglected and that he and his cousin fought so he ended up here, he hoped that by agreeing with this they would stop questioning him.

"He's a good kid, a little quite maybe, doesn't interact much or open up easily. Possibly a bit depressed but other than that he is doing okay." The secretary told him.

"Thanks, I just wanted to drop by and see how he was when I got the chance, work has been so busy lately that I've not had much time." He explained giving a reason for why his family was never around. Wishing the secretary a good day he left and walked down the street before ducking into an alleyway and removing the glamour. Hopefully it had worked and he would be left alone. Harry headed back to St. Brutus with hi truck shrunken in his pocket and headed to his rooms to get ready for bed he had class tomorrow. The rest of the year passed quickly and soon harry was back at the Dursley's for the summer. His aunt and uncle ignored him for the most part and he found that the summer was very similar to last years.

**Please review!!!! I'll give you a cookie and a Plushie of your favorite character!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N:** I will try to update as often as possible, but things are going to get really busy for a bit. Please review and let me know what you think, any suggestions are welcome. Sorry it's a short chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, and thank you all for reading. Enjoy the chapter!

**Yuiop: **I'm glad you like it. I will try to update as often as possible. Thank you for the review!

**NANLIT:** I'm glad you think it is interesting. Thank you!

**F. **I'm glad you though it was a nice touch, I'll do what I can with the updates. They may become a little slower I'm really busy with University stuff, job and paperwork, as well as appointments, but I'll try my best!

**LadyEmber:**Take as many Draco Plushies as you want as a thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Let me know if you see any errors especially with words from the books as Word does not recognize them.

**ev80: **I'm glad you like it and that the idea was original and has not been done a million times already. Don't apologize for the suggestions; I was happy to get them. Thank you for the review.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter Eleven: Time Flies**

The next few years passed quickly for Harry he went to school, came home for summer and went back to school. His Uncle still raped him and the beatings seemed to get worse each year, his Uncle was now using knives to trace patterns into his skin. Harry was glad that he could use the glamour charm; it stopped people from asking questions. Harry had also learned how to heal himself from any injuries that he received, without feeling too tired afterwards; although it always left scars.

He had read through all the books that he had gotten at Diagon Alley, but had not gotten another chance to go into the Wizarding world. Dudley had become a bigger bully and he would chase harry on his moped it was the improved version of Harry Hunting. Harry had become a very fast runner. Dudley's gang had taken to trying to beat him if Dudley was there or not. It was times like these that Harry was glad that he had learned how to knife fight, the left him alone after that, unless Dudley was around. He had used what he knew of Karate and Judo once while Dudley was there and even though he had won he had paid dearly for it when he got back to Private Drive. He had used the money that he had left from his trip to Gringotts to buy books on Karate and Judo so he could learn more.

Harry had also become quite good at picking locks and would stay out late and then sleep in the garage; after a while though his Aunt and Uncle had locked him in his cupboard for two weeks, after a really bad beating because of this. Harry was careful not to be home after Dudley again. Not that he really wanted to be there, but at least it was better than the streets. He excelled at school and got high grades in all of his classes, he loved music the most though. He could now play guitar and was learning how to play the piano.

St. Brutus's was very strict and while they did not get caught fighting very often it still happened. The excuse was always that they had fallen down, it had tradition behind it. You wouldn't dare admit that you had been fighting, or even worse say who you had been fighting with. It would get you labeled as a rat and then you would be a target for anyone who wanted to bully you, no one would help. Harry had learned to rely on himself, he couldn't go to the social workers when he got in a fight, they would try, but they were reluctant to expel or suspend people as they would go back to Juvie if they did. Harry didn't talk to his year mates much, and they wanted nothing to do with him. He was one of the few who had not been to Juvie, and he was seen as a goody-goody by a lot of them.

Harry had learned many things over the years; he could stitch wounds, and knew that if he could get his hands of alcohol it would numb the internal pain. He also was quite good at stealing, he had to get food. The Dursley's didn't feed him much, his Uncle preferred him small. He mistrusted adults they either could not help him, or were the ones creating the problems. He became very closed off, he never cried no matter what was happening, he could not afford to show weakness, and sharing a room meant that he had no privacy.

"Boy, get up!" Aunt Petunia screeched, unlocking the cupboard. It was summer again, and Harry was back at the Dursley's. Getting up Harry went to make breakfast.

"You better not burn anything! I want everything to be perfect for my Dudders on his birthday." His Aunt warned him. Harry was carful making the food; if he burned it then his Uncle would burn his hand.

"I want food!" Dudley whined thumping down the stairs while Harry was finishing breakfast. Uncle Vernon was already at the table; quickly Harry served breakfast before doing the dishes and starting on the chores. He could hear Dudley whining that he did not get enough presents and his Aunt promising to get him another one.

Dudley would be going to smelting this year, and he had a new uniform that was orange and maroon, it looked awful. Not that his Aunt and Uncle thought that, they were so proud of their baby boy. Harry would be staying at 's. he was quite happy there so he did not mind. Bring, bring, the telephone was ringing.

"Bad news Vernon, that was Mrs. Figg, she can't take him. We'll have to take him with us."

So it was that harry went to the Zoo with Dudley. He had never been to the zoo before, he looked the snakes, he could talk to them.

"Look at that snake, you won't believe what it's doing!" Dudley exclaimed pushing Harry out of the way and pressing up against the glass. The glass vanished, and Dudley fell into the cage. The snake thanked him before slithering off. Harry looked up only to find that the glass had reappeared and Dudley was stuck inside the cage. Harry grinned, too bad his Uncle saw. Getting home he was locked in his cupboard for a week, and given a rather sever beating that left him unconscious.

When Harry woke up it was light out. Figuring he had only been unconscious for a few hours he decided that he would heal himself. Cleaning the wounds he focused on the skin and bones knitting back together. Feeling very tired after this he drifted back to sleep.

"Boy, get up!" His Aunt woke him up a few days later. He was glad to get out of his cupboard he was so bored, at least he could move around. Harry sighed there was a week to his eleventh birthday, he wondered if he would get a letter like his mom did. Would a professor come to his house and explain magic to him, would they explain things to his Aunt and Uncle? He snorted, yeah right, like an explanation would change anything. His Aunt and Uncle would probably act even worse towards him; if that was even possible.

He wondered what house he would be in. Definitely not Hufflepuff, he only trusted those who earned it, and not many did, he was not about to be loyal to anyone but himself, and those he trusted. No, Hufflepuff was out. Gryffindor, well he wasn't rash, bold or brave, so he didn't think he would get in their even if that's where his parents were. He figured that he would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. He didn't care which. The diary said that everyone thought that Slytherins were evil. Who splits the population up into quarters and then calls one quarter evil when they are only eleven? The whole house thing and sorting sounded ludicrous to him.

But what if he didn't get in, what if he had to stay here for his schooling, what would he do? Filled with worry and anticipation, the week passed by slowly until it was finally the day before his birthday. For once he was a little excited, even if his Uncle beat him, it would happen whether he worried about it or not. He tried not to think of the rapes, he couldn't hold it together if he did. They made him feel so dirty, and used. With these thoughts swirling around his head Harry was locked in his cupboard for the night and he was left there to try and sleep.

**Please Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N**: Some of you have asked why Harry went back to the Dursley's, he has the resources, but he does not know enough about either world to live on his own just yet.

**WARNING: this chapter contains rape and abuse**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You all get a cookie and a Plushie!^^**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter Twelve: Down the Rabbit Hole and Through the Looking Glass**

Professor Snape was not having a good day. He was busy making potions for the infirmary until Albus called him to his office to ask a favor. It was never a good thing when Albus asked a favor, the person who was doing the favor always found themselves doing something that they never wanted to do. He had to hand it to Albus though the manipulative old coot could be really persuasive. Snape was surprised that he was a Gryffindor, he would have been an excellent Slytherin. So it was that Snape found himself in Dumbledore's office being offered tea and lemon drops.

"Albus, what did you want to ask me, there are potions that I need to brew for the infirmary." Snape was not happy with the small talk, he wanted to know why he was there.

"Straight to the point my boy, really Severus you need to relax a little." Albus told him, his eyes twinkling. "I would like for you to pick up a student, and no one else is available. Flitwick is visiting relatives in France. Poppy is on vacation and can't be reached. Sprout is in Finland looking at rare specimen of__Belladonna. McGonagall is visiting another muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger, and I have to do paperwork. So you are the only one available." Albus told him warding off any protests.

"Very well Albus, who exactly do you want me to see?" Severus sighed knowing that trying to argue would be pointless.

"Harry Potter" Albus told him.

"No, there is no way I'm babysitting that brat!" Severus exclaimed.

"He's just a boy Severus, and you can't judge him based on what you thought of his father. He never knew James. Besides it would be better if we sent someone his relatives knew." Albus pleaded.

"Knew, Petunia despised me!" Severus pointed out. Albus just twinkled at him. Oh, very well Severus gave in exasperated. Albus was going to make him go, and nothing he said would make a difference. Reluctantly Severus apperated to Private Drive to introduce Harry Potter to the Wizarding World.

"Get up!" Another day, great harry thought not really wanting to leave his cupboard. It was his eleventh birthday today, and he had a feeling today was going to be a bad day; worse than normal, and seeing as it was his birthday that was saying a lot. Wait, it's my birthday, my eleventh birthday! I get my letter today. Oh no, my Aunt and Uncle are not going to be pleases. Harry got up, trying to avoid another beating, not that they needed a reason, but he wasn't going to give them one.

"Boy go get the mail." His Uncle ordered him before going back to working his way through his fourth pancake. Harry put down the dish and headed to the front door, ducking Dudley's smelting stick on the way. There was a postcard from Marge, and a letter for Harry. He put the letter inside his pocket so that his Uncle wouldn't see it and headed back to the kitchen. He handed the postcard to his Uncle before heading to his cupboard.

Opening the letter he read it eagerly, looking over the list of what he would need and making sure that his stuff was in his suitcase and that his Trunk was shrunk down. He sat to wait, knowing that a teacher from the school would come by, as they had for his mother. There was a knock on the door and he could hear his Uncle answer it and ask if he could help the person.

"I am Professor Snape, I am here to collect Mister Potter and get his things for Hogwarts." The deep silky voice said.

"I'll not have that freak attending that school, leave the premises at once!" His Uncle said harry could hear the sound of the door slamming. He then heard a loud boom and his Uncle yelling before everything went quite.

"Listen muggle that boy is a wizard, and he will be going to Hogwarts! Now tell me where he is so I don't have to waste my time." Snape barked. Wait, Snape, Severus Snape, his Mom's friend?

"Well where is he? You knew I was coming." Snape sounded pissed.

"What do you mean in the cupboard? Even I would not treat a child in such a manner, you despicable wastes of skin. It's people like you that make me think that the Dark Lord was right." With that the cupboard clicked open. Cautiously Harry stepped out, taking in the appearance of the man in front of him. He was very tall and slender, but had muscle; he had black hair and dark eyes. His nose looked like it had been broken, and his face was impassive. He would have looked intimidating if harry was not used to this from his school mates.

"Hello, Sir." Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter, I am Professor Snape Head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master at Hogwarts, did you get your letter?" Snape introduced himself.

"It's in my pocket." Harry confirmed.

"Well then we shall be leaving." With that Snape shot one last venomous look at the Dursley's and swept out of the room, expecting Harry to follow.

Snape apperated with Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. Potter was quite as they made their way to Gringotts, too quite Snape thought. The boy was small, and was wearing hand me down clothes. He also looked wary and mistrustful Snape mused watching him out of the corner of his eye. Was he shimmering? He was, the boy was wearing a glamour? Why, what was he hiding, and how was it working did he know he was wearing it? Snape thought concerned, he also noticed how the boy was closed off and showed no expression. Potter was acting like a Slytherin, James would be rolling over in his grave. He was also reevaluating whatever opinions he had about Harry clearly the boy wasn't spoiled, and he was defiantly not arrogant, and he was far too cautious for any normal child. He reminded Snape of himself when he was young, and he also acted like many of his slytherins that had bad home lives. No, surely the boy couldn't be abused! He was harry Potter-the-boy-who-lived, no one would dare! Ah, yes but that wouldn't mean anything to the muggles, the voice in the back of his head reminded him.

Going into Gringotts he was surprised when Harry didn't react to the Goblins, he didn't even ask what they were. Actually he hadn't seemed surprised to see the leaky Cauldron, or Diagon Alley, strange he acted like he had seen it before, but the muggles wouldn't take him here. The boy seemed uncomfortable being close to him and did not say anything while they collected his school supplies. Hmm… well he would have the whole school year to figure out the mystery that was Harry Potter, for now Snape would have to be content observing the boy.

All they had left to buy was Harry's school books and wand, entering Flourish and Blotts Harry quickly found the books he needed and a few other that gave some background information on the wizarding cultures, laws, history traditions customs and etiquette, he figure he should learn as much as he could about the Wizarding World before he entered it. Snape raised an eyebrow to see the boy buying more books than necessary he also noticed that all of the books he bought contained information on the Wizarding World. The boy may look like James, but he was Lily's as well, she had also purchased as many books as she could about the Wizarding World before entering Hogwarts. Making this comparison he found himself liking the mysterious boy. It would be interesting to see what house he would be in.

They made their way to Ollivander's to get Harry a wand, Snape had left this for last as he knew how long getting a wand could take. Entering the shop they were greeted by Olivander.

"I was wondering when you would show up Harry Potter. It seems like it was only a few days ago when your mother and father bought their first wands." Harry decided that Ollivander was creepy and his eyes were an odd silver colour. Ollivander headed to the back and brought forth a wand only to take it back a few seconds later. He repeated this process so often that there was a small stack of wands all over the desk, but the more wands he tried the happier Ollivander seemed.

"Tricky, not to worry though, the wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter we'll find you one yet." With that he headed to the back of the shop to get more boxes. Picking up one of the wands Harry felt the warm tingly feeling he now associated with his magic rush through his body. The wand gave off grey sparks that formed an image of what looked to be a giant leopard. The image hovered in the air before fading out.

"Excellent Mister Potter, Congratulations. It is an interesting combination you picked. Ash and Cypress, with the claw of a Nundu as the core; 11 and ½ inches, quite springy. An excellent wand for dulling and it can handle some extremely powerful spells. It demonstrates great power and focus as well as a strong will. Now the Nundu that is interesting they are fierce, independent creatures that blend into the background easily, but are very powerful. Hmm, it seems that you understand the necessity of sacrifice and will do what you have to. Well, it shall be exciting to see what you turn into Mister Potter, you are very powerful, and it is clear that we can expect great things from you." Harry paid twelve sickles for his wand, and left the shop, contemplating what Ollivander had told him.

"The Hogwarts Express can be reached by walking through the wall between platforms nine and ten, here is your ticket." Snape handed his ticket to him, and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry told the man, he had just spent the day with him after all, he probably had better things to do than watch an eleven year old after all.

"You're welcome Mister Potter." With that Snape disappeared with a 'crack' and Harry walked back to Private Drive. Walking into the house Harry came face to face with his Uncle who was purple with rage. His Uncle grabbed his Truck and put a padlock on it before throwing it into his cupboard.

ABUSE AND RAPE

His Uncle then grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him into the basement. He then ripped of his clothes and took off his belt. He proceeded to whip Harry until his back was covered in blood. Throwing down his belt his Uncle undid his pants and thrust into him, ripping his skin. The blood acted as a lubricant, but did not stop the burning sensation as his Uncle thrust into him. Finally his Uncle withdrew; only to start beating him with Dudley's smelting stick. Harry felt his ribs break, and his arm snap.

END SCENE

Harry was thrown into his cupboard before collapsing, passing out from the pain.

**Please Review!!!! It only takes a few seconds!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**Author's Note**: Hello again, this is a longer chapter for you. The Hep A shot didn't hurt as much as the Hep A and Typhoid. I guess it wasn't a live virus. Thanks to those who reviewed, I have 35 reviews now! It's nice to know what you think, I believe that I have PMed most of you. I realize that some of the characters are OC, I think I givesome explanations in this chapter. I think that the Slytherin's would act differently towards one of their own, and people meet under different circumstances, so they behave in different ways. Harry also reacts differently, to them. Enjoy!

Oh, the Sorting Hat is in Italics, just so you know.

**F:**I can't PM you, so I'll write here. Yes Harry can get a plushie too! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you though that it was interesting.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. She just lets us borrow her ideas and change them.

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Train Rides and Sorting **

Slowly Harry woke up biting back a cry of pain as he did so. Remembering coming home he shuddered, he felt so ashamed of what had been done to him. He was locked in here until September, when he would leave for Hogwarts. Until then had had nothing to do, well besides healing himself, and reading through his new books. Hey he had a wand now, he could practice the movements. With this in mind Harry undressed he would have to heal himself before he did anything else. Grabbing a bottle of antiseptic he cleaned his wounds as best as he could. He also crabbed some water from his trunk and cleaned the rest of his body, not that it made him feel any less dirty, but at least he wasn't covered in blood and other stuff. Cleaning himself off he got dressed and focused on healing himself, he quickly lied down so he would not hurt himself if he passed out from draining his core. Slowly the wounds on his body healed and his bones knit back together. By the time he was finished he had a massive migraine and was exhausted. Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

When Harry woke up again it was dark, he realized that he had slept through the day. Figuring he may as well get started on his first year books harry pulled out the potions book and began to read. Harry spent the rest of the week reading his schoolbooks and the other books that he had gotten as background information. He soon knew the books cover to cover and had them basically memorized. Harry decided that he would practice the wand movements. Starting with Wingardum Leviosa, the levitating charm he swished the wand and gave it a flick. Now for the words, watching the pronunciation he did the spell again, pointing it at his clothes, they rose slowly then fell back down. Harry did it again and again until on the fourth try he finally got it. He hoped that he would not get a letter because of the restriction on underage magic, but he was not at Hogwarts yet, so he hoped that it would only be seen as accidental magic by the ministry. Harry worked through the rest of his textbooks, it still took time to work them, but after casting the first spell with his wand it went much faster.

Harry was so busy practicing and learning what he could that the week passed quickly and soon he was putting his stuff in the trunk of Vernon's car and they were headed to London. Of course his uncle was only taking him because Dudley had come down with some sort of stomach problem, most likely food poisoning; he would eat anything, and had to be taken to the hospital. So it was that harry was standing with his trunk at King's Cross station, pushing the trolley towards the brick wall between platform nine and ten. For the first time since entering the wizarding world Harry doubted his sanity; when you were running towards what looked like a solid brick wall it was hard not to. Harry shut his eyes, this was it either he would crash, or h would go through.

Opening his eyes he looked around the new station. There were people in robes everywhere and there were owls in cages, and people carrying trucks and dressed as muggles. Looking at the train harry let out a gasp, it was a huge scarlet steam engine, with gold lettering on it that read Hogwarts Express. Boarding the train harry found a compartment near the back and went in. Putting the trunk down he locked the door and closed the curtains. Opening the truck he garbed his school robes, and got changed before putting the truck away and unlocking the compartment. Harry pulled out a book on Wizarding law and began to read. He had read the book before but it was very confusing to him. Just then the compartment door opened and a blond haired boy with blue eyes walked in.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full, and I really don't want to run into Crabbe and Goyle?" The boy asked him.

"Sure, go ahead, but who are Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Oh, they're like my bodyguards, their father's told them to make friends with me, which to them means follow me around constantly it's very annoying. I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy." The boy explained, introducing himself.

"I'm harry, Harry Potter pleased to meet you." Harry told him.

"So you're Harry Potter! I was wondering where he was. I can help you get used to the Wizarding World, I heard you were raised by muggles. It's such a crime, leaving one of our own in that world."

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, and I could use someone to show me around, I have read a lot of books, but they don't really show you anything." Harry was glad of the offer; he could gain a lot of knowledge from Draco.

"Do you know what house you'll be in, probably a Gryffindor, like you're parents." Draco said the word Gryffindor like it was a swear word.

"I don't think I'll be a Gryffindor, I'm not rash, or foolhardy enough. I might be in Ravenclaw of Slytherin though, either is likely, definitely not Hufflepuff. What about you?"

"I'm a Malfoy of course I'll be in Slytherin, we never go anywhere but Slytherin, maybe the odd Ravenclaw, not very often though." Draco told him, raising his chin slightly as he said it.

Harry studied the boy. He was very proud and slightly arrogant, he put a lot of importance on appearances, and had cultivated a carefully placed mask of distain, and indifference; but it was a mask only. Harry knew all about masks he wore one himself, and only let down his cautiously crafted façade in private. He wondered why the boy wore one, but he shrugged it off, it didn't matter. His secrets were not Harry's business.

The compartment door opened for a second time since Draco arrived and a girl with busy brown hair walked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost his. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger, you are?" The girl said in a rush, sounding very bossy.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." By the way he said it harry could tell that he did not like the girl. Not that he could blame him, she seemed like a know-it-all who thought that all knowledge could be learned from books, the type who place no value on life experience.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said waiting for the exclamation of surprise.

"Are you really? I've read all about you-"

"No, I'm Bond, James Bond." Harry said sarcastically cutting here off before continuing "I'm sure you have and most of it is probably lies seeing I am the only person who lived that night, and no one asked about it. Anything you've read is speculation, and is said to sell books." God, he hated people like her, they thought they knew everything, and believed everything they were told. People like her didn't even try to think for themselves. Hermione glared at him and left slamming the door behind her.

"Well, she seemed nice." Harry deadpanned.

"Uh, muggleborns, they just walk in and think they know everything, they don't even try to understand the Wizarding World." Draco agreed. The compartment door slid open again.

"Hello, now what's this the icickle fisrtie left here all upset, can't be upsetting other firsties before we even reach Hogwarts, now can we?" two gangly redhead walked into the compartment. They were obviously twins, and looked to be in their third or fourth year.

"I'm Gred, and He's Forge. We're the Weasley twins." They introduced themselves. Harry laughed at their antics and introduced himself. H e was highly amused when they both got down on their knees in front of him.

"Our hero!" They said together.

"The one" he thought it was Fred

"who defeated" continued George

"old Voldy" the other twin continued

"is finally at he watched them trading off words like a ping-pong ball

"at Hogwarts!" They finished together bowing.

"I'm Fred and that's George"

" no I'm Fred and he's George." Harry was openly amused by their antics while Draco was trying to act like he didn't care.

"You're not Fred I am"

"No you're George!"

"He's Gred and I'm Forge Weasley at your service." They bowed again.

"Finally figure out who you are, have you? Took you long enough." Harry sated trying not to laugh at them.

"Why Gred I believe he's got one on us!"

"Forge, I believe you're right, we've been lead on, by a firtstie." One twin stated looking impressed.

"We wanted to see who was causing the ruckus, we need to go, lee's got a tarantula" The waved laving the compartment.

"Why did it seem like they were ignoring you?" Harry asked Draco.

"Their Weasley's I'm a Malfoy, we have a blood feud going. Besides they are Gryffindor's. I refuse to associate with any of them." Draco said, like this really explained anything. Oh well, the Wizards certainly were not very logical at times.

It did not take long for the train to arrive at Hogwarts, and a voice over the loud speaker came on telling them to leave their trunks. Harry and Draco left the train walking over to a large hairy man that was calling for the first years.

"Right, follow me, no more than four to a boat." The man told them heading towards the lake.

Harry and Draco got in a boat with an Italian boy who introduced himself as Blaise, and a blond haired girl who introduced herself as Susan Bones. Going through a curtain of Ivy they ducked their heads, and caught the first glimpse of Hogwarts. The Castle was huge! The moonlight was shining on the stone illuminating the front doors, making the whole thing look like it was bathed in light. Getting out of the boats they walked towards the entrance hall. Hagrid knocked on the door, and a stern looking woman with black robes and hair in a tight bun told them to follow her. She looks like a woman you don't want to cross Harry though. Going into an empty class room she told them the names of the four houses, and that the houses were to be like a family. She also explained how house points worked, and that she would be back momentarily and they were to straighten up. Harry looked around and almost jumped in surprise as someone screamed.

"What do we have here?" It was a ghost.

"These must be the first years Nick. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff." The ghost told them before turning to resume the talk about someone called Peeves.

"We are ready for you now." McGonagall said walking back into the room.

"When I call you forward you will sit on the stool and I will put the sorting hat on you head." She explained to them. The Entrance hall was huge! He could fit the entire school in the hall, and still have room. Harry eyes the hat wondering how it was supposed to sort them, it was just a hat? Then it started to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself f you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You're top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryfindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Can always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their end._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap! (Rowling 88)_

The hall burst out clapping. And the first name was called.

Abbott Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger, the girl they had met on the train was also in Gryffindor, Harry though she would be a Ravenclaw, but he was glad she wasn't. More names were called, and each respective table broke out into applause with each new addition. Finally Malfoy Draco was called the hat sat on his head for a while before ending up in Slytherein. The names continued. Patail, Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor and then.

"Potter, Harry." The hall broke into whispers a people tried to get a glimpse of him. Harry put on the hat.

"_Hmm… very independent. Don't trust people much do you? No certainly not Huffelpuff. What about Gryffindor, there's courage yes, and boldness oh my? Not foolhardy eh, nor rash, not the best place for you if you don't like attention, and far too ruthless for Godric's house. Slytherin would be best, no too much attention for you eh. Yes, they will watch you in that house, more than most, but Slytherin would help you greatly, you would learn much. No, Ravenclaw is not for you, you don't seek knowledge for knowledge's sake and you would be bored. You would attract less attention than you would in Slyterin, but you will attract attention no matter where you go. That house has nothing to offer you. Slytherin is the best choice. Slytherin it is, good luck!_"

Slytherin! The hat called out. The entire hall seemed to be stunned for a few moments before the table to the right broke out clapping. Harry walked over and sat beside Draco. His year mates were Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Theodore (Theo), Crabbe and Goyle. Finally the sorting finished and Blaise joined them. Listening to the start of term speech he was concerned who would put something life threatening in a school? He swore the Headmaster was crazy. He dug into the food asking one of the prefects about different classes and teachers. He wasn't what to do about his head of house, he was male, and couldn't be trusted; he would just have to avoid him as much as possible. Finishing the meal they sung the school song and headed to the dungeon.

**Please review! The offer of cookies and a plushie still stands^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N:** I'll try to make the chapters longer; it may take more time to upload though. Let me know if this is a better length. Thanks to those who reviewed I have PMed you where able, and I hope it answered your questions. Sorry if the chapters are too long again, let me know if they are. If you have any more let me know. Read On!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling,

**F. **No, I'm not getting sick of it. I used to do the same thing, and I like your reviews. I Just can't PM you. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the cookie and plushie!

**Chapter Fourteen: Slytherin Saviour**

Entering the dungeon they headed towards a wall near what looked like an office, there was nothing special about the wall, it was just a wide expanse of grey stone. So naturally most of the first years were confused as to why they had stopped. The prefect turned around to address them all.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms it is not marked by a portrait or statue like the other, this make it harder for people who are not Slytherins to find. The password will change monthly and it will be posted in the common rooms, don't forget it. This month's password is Nightshade. "

With that the wall slide open and the first years walked in, the prefect gave them a second to take in their surroundings. The walls were stone, but the room was warmer than the halls of the dungeon. The room had back leather furniture that looked really comfy, and was set up near a fireplace. There were also numerous tables and chairs set up around the room, the floor was covered in a green carpet, and a hall lead away from the common room. There was also a wooden door across from the entrance.

"The girls rooms are down the hall and to the right, the boys is to the left. They are divided into four floors, the first and second, third and fourth, fifth and sixth, and finally the seventh years. Each floor has a smaller common room and a bookshelf that has a copy of all of your school books and some common reference material. There are two dorms one for each floor, each dorm is labeled according to year. There is also a main washroom for each dorm. Slytherins do not usually have as many members as the other houses so we have a little more room. Professor Snape's office is across the hall. If you have a problem feel free to speak to him, you can also come to one of the prefects, they have silver badges with a P on the front of their robes. Any Muggleborn of halfblood student are paired with a pureblood so that they will learn about the Wizarding World, there is no excuse for ignorance. To find who you are paired with look at the list posted by the entrance. Professor Snape will be here momentarily to speak to the first years." The prefect finished his explanation and sat down. Professor Snape walked in his robes billowing.

"Welcome to Slytherin. This house is considered dark, and evil by most people, it is also thought to be made up of only pureblood. The other houses will ostracize you, and the teachers will dislike you. You have only yourselves, and your house members to rely on. We look after our own. No matter what problems you have with each other, they will stay in these rooms, outside we are united. I know some of you present masks to the world, but in here you can let them down. I don't care who you support as long as you support each other. If you need anything please let me know. I realize that some of you may have bad home lives, and are new to this world. If you want to talk my door is open." With that said Snape proceeded to explain the rules, and when mealtimes were.

"Pucey, keep any eye on Potter and Malfoy will you, there is something off about both of them, and if you see any cases of abuse, or anyone who is wearing a glamour please let me know." Pucey nodded before heading in for the night.

Snape contemplated the arrival of Potter, and the other first years. He had been prepared to hate the boy, but his idea that the boy had been a little pampered Hero had been shattered when he saw how he was treated at home. Potter was in Slytherin for a reason, as were all of the other. He would treat him like he would any of his snakes.

Malfoy looked like he was able to be more than a carbon copy of his father, which was good. He may be dark, but he was too proud and stubborn to bow to anyone. Most of the Slytherins were they had only joined because the Dark Lord had promised to bring back the so called dark arts and change the way the wizarding society was run. He had done those things but not in the way that any of them had expected or wanted. Once you took the mark though, you couldn't leave, unless you wanted to end up dead.

The slytherin first years were a good mix of Purebloods and halfbloods, they did not get many muggleborns, the got the odd one, but they usually had a bad history and were here because no other house would be able to deal with them.

Slytherin was for the cunning and ambitious and children who had rough home lives were very cunning and sneaky, they did well, but would need guidance to learn how to behave like proper purebloods. He had already seen a few that flickered, showing signs of a glamour on them. The first years did not have the strength to keep up a full glamour for long, and most of the times it flickered and if you looked for it, it could be seen.

His thoughts turned back to Potter, the boy would be under a lot of scrutiny, but that would have happened no matter what house he was in. He would do his best to make sure that the boy was always surrounded by other so he would not be targeted by people who thought he should have been a Gryffindor. No one who could make friends with Draco so quickly would have been anything but a Slytherin the boy was very good at acting cold and distant, not many could see past the mask, that Harry had done so quickly was telling. From what he had seen of the Dursley's and from what he knew of Petunia the boy couldn't go back there it would not be safe, blood wards or not. He would talk to Albus tomorrow.

Harry went to the dorms, there were six beds three on each wall as well as a door in the back that lead to the washrooms. There was a dresser beside each bed, and trucks had storage space. Each bed had green and silver being, and looked soft.

The boys quickly decided that three people would have a shower at night and three people in the morning to cut down on the time it took to get ready. Harry, Blaise and Draco would shower in the morning. Theo was nice, very quite but he seemed friendly enough, No one wasted any time trying to talk to Crabbe and Goyle, they couldn't hold a conversation at all.

"So, you were raised by muggles? What was that like?" Blasie asked curiously.

"I managed." Harry answered not wanting to talk about his relatives.

"Well, seeing as you're new to the Wizarding World we'll have to give you a crash course. You can't learn everything from books" Theo contributed, to Harry's surprise. What followed was a rapid information session about the Wizarding World, History, Culture, Laws Etiquette, Tradition, everything and anything they could think of.

"I think we should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Draco said finally suppressing a yawn. The other boys agreed noticing how tired they all were, and they got into bed and went to sleep.

Harry woke up to a loud blaring that sounded like a siren going off in the room.

"Wha'?" Draco said stilly half asleep

"It must be that wakeup call, it will sound again when we leave to go to breakfast that way we all head down together." Adrain Pucey explained it last night remember?" Blaise rolled his eye getting up.

Harry followed him into the showers and got dressed. Leaving with his roommates they headed down to the common rooms as the alarm sounded for the second time.

"Right, leave your stuff here we will come back for your class stuff after we eat, those who have no class first period will show the first years where the classes are. Now that everyone is here let's go." One of the perfects told them. They left the Common room as one unit and headed to the great Hall for breakfast; Harry noticed that there were only a few Gryffindors seated, and that the other houses were arriving in groups.

Snape gave them their schedules, and asked if they had any questions before leaving them to eat breakfast. Finishing breakfast they waited for the prefects to stand up then followed suit as they left the main Hall. Reaching the common room s the first years walked in and sat down.

"Hello, what do you have? We can give you directions to your classes before you get your stuff." A girl approached them, she looked to be an upper year, Harry briefly remembered meeting her last night, but what was her name? Yes, Alexandra, she had said to call her Ally. Draco handed her a schedule:

_Monday, Wednesday__: Transfiguration 8-10 (with Gryffindor), DADA 10-12 (With Gryffindor), 12-1 lunch, 1-3 Herbology(with Gryffindor),_

_Tuesday, Thursday__: History of Magic 8-10(Gryffindor), Potions 10-12(Gryffindor), 21-1 Lunch, 1-3 Charms (Gryffindor), 7-9 Astronomy(Gryffindor)_

_Friday:__ Transfiguration 8-10 (Gryffindor), Charms 10-12(Gryffindor), Lunch 12-1, Potions 1-3(Gryffindor) _

"Why do they always pair us with Gryffindor, it's never a good idea, and there are always problems, yet they still do it. You would think that they want you to learn, not fight with other people!" The girl complained.

"Okay, don't be late for class, or get a detention, know the material beforehand. The other students will antagonize you and the teacher will not take your side so don't cause trouble okay?" She asked before handing them all a map, marking where the classes were. "Try to avoid Peeves, and if you see him go another way, watch the staircases they move, and sometimes have trick steps!" She warned them.

The first years headed back to the dorms to get their stuff and put in their bags before heading to Transfiguration. Harry tried to ignore the whispers and stares that followed him through the halls. Entering the Classroom, Harry noticed that there were only a few students sitting at the front, the teacher was nowhere in slight but the grey cat on the desk, was far too still to be normal cat.

The Slytherins sat down and waited for class to start; Harry puzzled over the cat. Harry wondered if the teacher was an animagus, it would make sense, he had picked up a book about them, and it was a very complicated type of transfiguration. Harry was amused when two Gryffindor boys, one Ron was the twin's brother, ran in late, slamming the door, and saying how relived they were that the teacher wasn't there. They were shocked when the cat jumped off the desk and turned into the Professor.

The first hour of class was spent taking about the accidents that could happen if the subject was not taken seriously before moving on to the theory behind transfiguring matchsticks to needles. By the end of class harry had successfully transfigured the matchstick. The only other person who had come close was the Gryffindor Hermione Granger.

The rest of the day passed in much the same manner, Professor Quirrle was boring, and did not seem to know a lot about his subject. There was something wrong with the man, he stuttered far too much, most people only stuttered over certain sounds, words or letters. He also got a headache when he was in that class, and he only had it for that class, it disappeared when he left for lunch. He supposed it could have been from the amount of garlic in the room, the smell ws overpowering. But still, it was odd, very odd. Herbolgy had been fun, Professor Sprout was a kind teacher, very helpful and she seemed fair.

Soon the day was over and harry was in the common room writing an essay on the properties of Devil's Snare for herbology. He also had to write a foot on the process of Transfiguration and another foot on the lumos spell for DADA. At least he had until Wednesday to get it done, not that he would need that much time. Harry finished the Herbology essay, and was halfway through the DADA essay before dinner. He quickly finished the rest of his homework and went to explore the castle. The first day of class was easy and all though they got some homework, it would not take long. Half of the class was spent explaining what the class was, and the theory behind the subject. They did not do much practical work, but were told that they would get a chance later on in the week.

Harry wandered around getting used to the layout and learning about his surroundings he wanted to find a place to practice knife fighting and Martial Arts. He also decided that he would check out the library, but not right now. Harry went through the dungeons, and didn't find a place to practice, so he headed for the main hall.

"Hello, Harry. How was your first day?" One of the twins asked coming up behind him.

"Good, busy. Do you know if there is a place where I can practice?" Harry asked, leaving out exactly what he was going to practice.

"There's an odd room on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, but it will only show up if you really need something."

"Thanks!" With a wave he left the Great hall, to continue his exploration.

There were many places that could only be reached if you knew the passwords to get into them and the staircases sometimes changed direction in mid swing, there were many deserted classrooms, but they were too obvious, and he would be discovered too easily. For now he wanted to keep his abilities a secret, he had gotten out of a few scrapes because he had been underestimated and he did not want to give up that advantage.

Resuming his tour of the castle he found a room that had nothing but a mirror in it. He also found the library, it was huge! There must have been books on everything in there. The halls had many pictures and lots of statues and knights in armor. He kept on getting lost, he was not used to the people in the paintings moving, or the suits of armor walking, it made trying to find a landmark difficult. He bypassed the third floor, remembering Dumbeldore's warning, and wondering what was there that was so dangerous.

Harry wandered through the rest of the castle, greeting a few students who actually talked to him, instead of staring and looking like fish, he paid attention to where he was, trying to find other classrooms, so he would know where they were, and so he could remember his way back. Finally Harry reached the seventh floor, and found the tapestry that Fred, or was it George? Had told him about, he had to ask the tapestry what it was so he knew it was the right one. Facing the opposite wall, he hoped that the wins hadn't been pranking him he wished that he had someplace to practice. He was shocked when a door opened up in front of him.

Harry opened up the door and walked into the room, looking around him. His eyes went wide taking in the room, the floor was covered in blue mats, and there was a bookshelf filled with books on weapons and Martial Arts across for the door. There was a bunching bag, and a set of weights on the right side of the room and the left side had a bar running along the wall. Beside the door was a set of bull's-eye at different heights, some were attached to wires, and it looked like it would move. Seeing a small table in front of the bookshelf he walked over to it and picked it up.

The book was titled 'The room of Requirement.' Opening up the book he sat on the floor and read through it. The book explained that he could only take objects out of the room, if they were not something that the room had provided, and another student had put it in the room. It also explained that for something to work you simply had to tell it what you wanted it to do, and adjust the settings by tapping it with your wand. Walking over to the Bull's-eye he told it to move slowly on the diagonal and tapped it with his wand. The bull's-eye started to move, it was wicked!

Telling it to stop he went back to the book. He found out that all he had to do was think of needing something and it would appear although he could not get food. It went against the rules of magic. Harry sat thinking about all of the possibilities, he could learn different ways to fight, and even get dummies to practice with. He could play music and read any book he wanted, he could plan pranks, and there was so much it was so cool!

Harry finished reading, and became worried. How long had he been out? He hoped it wasn't passed curfew, he didn't need to get in trouble so soon. He needed a clock. No sooner had he expressed this thought than a clock appeared on the wall above him. It was 7:40, he had twenty minutes to get back to the dungeons before curfew at eight, Lights out was at nine, but they wanted everyone in the common rooms before then. Except for the upper years, they had curfew at nine.

He had better get going, he would need the time to find his way back, as long as things hadn't moved around too much he should be okay. Harry needed the full twenty minutes, he got caught in a trick step three times, and he kept on going in circles! The moving stair cases weren't helping either; they kept on going up when he wanted to go down. Finally he made it to the dungeons and entered the common room. He was just in time; there was only a minute until curfew.

"Where were you? You're cutting it close." Blasie asked him as he entered the common room.

"I decided to explore the castle so I wouldn't get lost." Harry only told him, part of what he was doing. Why did he care what Harry did? As long as he didn't lose house points why should it matter?

"Have you finished the essays yet? If you have, can I get your help?" Theo came out of the dorm.

"Sure, I guess." Harry followed Theo over to a table.

"I can't transfigure the match, it goes silver, of it looks like a needle but I can't get it to do both." Theo told him, Draco came in and sat down as well, saying that he had the same problem as Theo.

"You have to picture every aspect of the needle in your mind. Not the individual steps it has to go through. Harry explained. If you think that it needs to become metal, have an eye, and be pointy, then that is what will happen, just not all at once. Try picturing a needle, instead or the steps." Harry tried to explain, it made sense to him. After a few tries they got it, and quickly finished the essay.

"We should read over the potions textbook, we have Professor Snape tomorrow and he is a hard teacher. He doesn't like Gryfindor's he's a little easier on us but still, best be prepared" Draco informed them. Harry went up to get his textbook and went back downstairs. They quizzed each other on the material from the first half, and read the second half before going to bed.

Waking up next morning they headed for breakfast. Harry was surprised to see a lone Gryffindor sitting at the table reading. As they walked by the table harry was surprised to see that it was none other than Hermione Granger. She looked lonely, like she didn't have many friends. Harry ate breakfast quickly, keeping an eye on the girl. He noticed that she didn't talk to the other Gryyfindor's as they came down, in fact they avoided her. Oh well, it was none of his business. Getting up he made his way to History of Magic, he had been warned that the class was really boring, and that most people slept through it, but he would try to stay awake.

Harry had been told that History of Magic was taught by a ghost but he was not expecting Professor Binns to float into the class and star lecturing on Goblins wars, without paying any attention to the class. Why was he teaching? The Goblin Wars wasn't even in their textbooks, it gave them no background on the wizarding world, the class was pointless and a complete waste of time. Harry pulled out his potions textbook and read through it preparing for potions class.

Entering he potions class room Harry sat at the front of the class with the other slytherin first years. The class room was dark, and cool, the only light was from the candles. Maybe some potions ingredients reacted to light, like some chemicals reacted to water? The class had store cupboards at the front and had cauldron set up beside each set of tables. Harry and Draco would be sharing a table, while Theo was sharing with Blasie.

The first year Gryffindors entered together, rushing in at the last minute. No sooner had they sat down then Professor Snape appeared out of the shadows. Harry was amused by the startled reactions; the man had a flare for drama. If nothing else the class would be amusing. Snape spoke quietly his voice barely above a whisper, but everyone heard him. Like McGonagall he could keep the class quite without even trying. Although, the first years seemed to be more scared of him, than of Mcgonagall.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked suddenly, turning to him.

"In the stomach of a goat sir." Harry answered; it had been near the back of One Thousand magical herbs and Fungi. The Professor glared at him, and Harry would have been intimidated if he had not received worse from some of his classmates, especially the older ones, who had thought that he should not have been there.

"That is correct, five points to Slytherin." This was said somewhat reluctantly, like the Professor had not expected him to have read the material. "Malfoy, what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There isn't one, it is the same plant it is also called asphodel." Draco answered.

"Correct five pints to Slytherin. Why aren't you all copying this down?" Snape barked at the class. Potions passed quickly Snape took points from Gryffindor, and seemed to take delight in pointing out how incompetent they were, he also praise the Slytherins and gave them house pint as often as possible. Harry would have thought this to be unfair if other teachers did not treat the Slytherins in the same manner, at least Professor Snape was up front about it. The Gryffindors glared at him, whenever they could and Harry had heard the youngest Weasley muttering about how he was a traitor for being in Slytherin, Snape had taken more points off for that. Not that Harry cared, he like Slytherin they left him alone and didn't dig into his private life. The class was a source of amusement and the day passed quickly. Harry got the impression that Snape did not really like him; more like tolerated him because he was a Slytherin.

Charms passed quickly. Professor Flitwick was an excitable man, who fell off of his stack of books when he came to Harry's name in the attendance. They spent Charms learning about the theory behind the levitating charm. After charms they headed to the library with Pansy, Millicent they were told to call her Mille and Daphne to complete their homework.

"all finished. Now Harry, did you really live with Muggles, because if you did then you need a crash course on wizarding fashion. You are the Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter after all, and you must look like it." Pansy informed him, there was a glint in her eye that made Harry want to bolt, but he didn't think he could get away that easily.

"Oh, he also needs dancing lessons and lessons in etiquette!" Mille added smirking at him.

"Don't forget about all the practical stuff you two, he needs to know how to host parties, and how to act at functions. He also needs to know who's who, who was important and who to avoid." Daphne stated. Harry looked to Draco, Blaise and Theo begging with his eyes for help, they just grinned.

"It won't be that bad Harry it was drilled into us when we were young, you just don't have as much time to learn. Don't worry we'll help." Draco reassured him, deciding to take pity on him. Blasie and Theo stood up and they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner the girls starting his crash course on their way.

The discussion continued throughout dinner, but schoolwork, business finances, and other aspects of the magical world were added in, the upper years contributing to the conversation. The few halfbloods and muggleborns that were in the house listened in and asked questions taking it as an opportunity to learn s much as they could about the wizarding world. Harry was totally confused by politics and even Draco stopped trying to explain it to him after a while, opting to finish his meal.

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

**Sick Freak**: I did warn you and mark where the rape and abuse was. I'll take your review as a compliment.

**Disclaimer: **harry potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am not her.

**Chapter Fifteen: Duels, Dogs, and Flying Oh My!**

The month had passed fairly quickly, the stars and whispers were no longer following him everywhere. It may have helped that he was always surrounded by his year mates so it was harder to see him.

Heading back to the common room Harry resigned himself to be drilled in lessons about the wizarding world. He wasn't the only one, others were getting the same thing, but seeing as he was the only one who was already a Head of House, they took an interest in him. Pansy and Draco especially seemed to want to make him understand exactly what his title entailed.

He also learned that this had a few very useful benefits, because he was the Head of House Potter (being the only living member) the underage magic restrictions were lifted at age fifteen, and at that point he could leave Hogwarts on weekends for business purposes. He was also told that his family probably had a number of properties. He decided that he would look into it. There was no way he was going back to the Dursleys for the summer.

October came fast, and Harry was busy, if he wasn't doing homework, he was training in the room of requirement, he was very good with knives and had the dummies on hard for karate and Judo. He was also learning French, and Italian from Draco and Blasie who said that they were languages that any pureblood, or business person should know. He was happy that he knew Bulgarian; it made leaning other languages easier. Other first years also taught him about the Wizarding world when he hadn't disappeared, and Mille, Pansy and Daphne were teaching him how to dance. He could now waltz without stepping on their toes. An accomplishment they all seemed very happy with.

So it was the middle of October when Harry had his first confrontation with a Gryffindor. It was going to happen eventually, they did not like him very much. Well, except for the twins they were awesome. Just as they were finishing the youngest Weasley and another Gryffindor boy came up to them.

"Potter, you traitor, disgraced the name of your parents, your pathetic!" Weasley spat at him.

Harry turned around the comment about his parents hitting a nerve, how dare he say such things about them! "What's a matter Weasel, can't deal with being the worst student here?" harry said his face blank.

"I could take you anytime. Tonight even, Wizards Duel, in the Trophy room. Seamus is my second. Who's yours, oh, you don't even know what that is, don't you?" Weasley cracked his knuckles trying to look menacing. Harry could never back down from a challenge; if he did people thought it was because he was weak.

"I'm his second." Draco came up to stand beside him. Ron sneered at them, before leaving.

"You don't really plan on going do you? You'll get into trouble." Theo put in, having overheard the entire thing.

"We'll just have to make sure we don't get caught, besides if we back down it will make us seam weak." Harry reasoned. Usually when these challenges were issued both parties showed up, otherwise the one who didn't would have major problems, it was almost as bad as being a rat.

The rest of dinner passed quickly for harry and Draco, but finally it was curfew and they went to be. Both boys pretended to go to sleep, wearing their robes under their pajamas, and waited until they were sure the other were asleep. Harry and Draco both got up and went to the common room to plan what they were going to do, they had an hour until midnight.

"It's not like he can actually cast any spells, we haven't learned how yet, and I doubt his parents taught him. I know some, my father hired a tutor." Draco informed him confident in his abilities.

"I may not know much about magic, or be very good with a wand but I am capable of fighting, I can hold my own." Harry told him, assuring Draco that even if he did not know much magic, he could handle himself.

"He won't tell anyone, because he would have to admit to being beaten, and being out after curfew. As long as we don't get caught we should be fine." Draco added getting up to leave.

They made their way up to the Trophy room on the third floor, ducking into classrooms, and behind statues to avoid ghosts, and prefects. Harry was happy that he had explore the castle yesterday, as he knew where he was going. Trying to find your way in the dark would not have been easy. Finally they made it to the trophy room only to find it deserted.

"Maybe they're late?" Harry suggested, unsure of what to do now.

"I don't think their coming, it was a set up they wanted us to get caught." Draco sounded disgusted by their behavior.

"To think they are the Gryffindor's I thought they were supposed to be brave, but they are acting like cow-"Harry stopped midsentence, hearing a meow. They looked at each other and headed in the opposite direction as quietly as possible. Neither dared to say anything for fear of being heard.

Footsteps followed them as they turned the corner. Harry approached a door and found it locked quickly he cast the unlocking spell he had found in the charms book and went in.

"Filch won't catch us here, the door is locked." Harry was relieved. Draco tugged on his robe, harry looked at him, puzzled by the look on his face. Draco stood shaking and harry followed his gaze. Holy Shit! What was a three headed dog doing in the school. Not caring about being caught they raced back to the dorm giving up caution for speed.

"What was that?" Harry asked, what was that dog doing in a school!

"It's a Cerberus, they guard the gates to hell! Of course, that must have been the third floor corridor Dumbledore was talking about. That's why it was locked."

"Why would he only use a simple looking charm. I mean I found it in the first year books, anyone could open it if they wanted to. Why wouldn't he be more careful? What was it even doing in there in the first place? You said it's a guard dog, so what's it guarding, and why would it be here if it's that dangerous?" Harry puzzled out loud, he was very confused, and wanted to go to sleep.

"I don't know, and it is none of our business. Father always said that Dumbeldore was barmy, he wanted to send me to Durmstang, another magical school, but mother convinced him otherwise. Let's go to bed, we can think about it in the morning. I'm tired." Draco reasoned heading to the dorm, Harry followed him up and they both headed to bed.

Harry and Draco were both reluctant to wake up, until they were reminded that they had History, and could therefore sleep through first period. Neither said much as they went to breakfast and headed to class. They were too tired to think, never mind make conversation.

Classes passed quickly, and Snape kept an eye on them, more than usual, they determined that this was a good thing; any mistakes could be corrected faster. Neville had managed to melt another cauldron, he was paired with Weasley, who had been too busy staring at them to bother looking at what he was handing Neville, Neville had but the monkshood in before the nettles which caused the potion to become acidic and corrode the cauldron. They were lucky that they hadn't come into contact with the fluid. Snape had cleaned it up quickly and taken twenty-five points from Gryffindor, he had also given the boys a week's worth of detention.

Ron glared at them for the rest of the week, it wasn't their fault that he wasn't paying attention. He had overheard the boy teasing that Granger girl about being a know-it-all, he had to admit that the girl could be a little irritating, but at least she was willing to learn; he wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. They had met in the library once, and had started to talk, she was okay a little naive maybe, but most of his classmates were. He was beginning to reevaluate his opinion of her, and they often helped each other with homework. She was good in astronomy, his weakest subject and he was good in Defense, her weakest, so a truce had been formed and they both benefited.

"Harry, Harry, there you are look, we have flying lessons on Thursday, instead of History!" Draco pulled him over to the bulletin board excitedly. Flying sounded neat, he wondered how many others had flown.

Adrain watched they boy closely as Snape had asked, he had to be careful harry ws vey observant, and the only time he was alone was when he disappeared some night. Adrain had been trying to find out where he went, but hadn't come up with anything. He was always back before curfew. He had noticed that they boy seemed to flicker and shift, it was very odd. He was thinking of telling Snape. Harry also rarely mentioned his home life, and it was clear that he did not like to talk about it. Add to this the occasional flinches when he was grabbed and pulled somewhere, or the rare times someone had managed to sneak upon him, and Adrain was sure that there was something going on. He went to tell Snape.

Snape listened to Adrian's concerns worried. He knew that Harry was neglected, severely; which explained why he didn't talk about his home life. He had noticed the flickering of the glamour, but the fact that Adrian saw it meant that it would fall soon, what was he hiding? Add the flinches, and he was beginning to think the boy was abused.

No, Petunia and her husband may not want the boy, but they wouldn't abuse him. Would they? Of course they would, if the boy slept in a cupboard then abuse couldn't bee that far off. He would talk to harry before he did anything. He wanted to be sure of himself before he brought it to Albus. He had already told him about the neglect and although the Headmaster seemed concerned, he ws not going to do anything about it. If the boy was abused, well that was a completely different matter. The Wizarding World would have a fit if they thought that their precious little Savoir was abused.

Harry wouldn't want to talk though, kids in his situation rarely said anything, and he wasn't about to trust another adult. He would have to approach this carefully. Damn that boy! Why couldn't he have been the perfect little carbon copy of James, a Gryffindor all the way through, and let him hate him in peace? No, he had to act like Lily, it didn't help that he had her eyes as well. The rest of his feature may look like James, but that was the only thing that resembled James.

How to approach it though? Not directly the boy would bolt, but if it was indirect he would not say anything, and act like he didn't know what you were saying. He would have to confront him. Give him a detention maybe. Not in class, no it would be done privately, he couldn't give one of his snakes a detention openly now could he.

Harry woke up, it was Thursday! They had their first flying lesson. He was so excited he jumped out of bed woke the others and headed down to eat. He couldn't wait to be on a broom, he was also looking forward to the boasts stopping. All people had been talking about non-stop was different flying exploits.

Heading to the Quidditch pitch they were greeted by Madame Hootch, a grey haired witch with odd golden eyes.

"Up!" he told his broom, happy when it sailed into his hand, Draco's had done the same. Pansy's didn't move and Theo's just rolled over. Harry was amused when Ron's hit him in the face. Hootch corrected their grips and told them to knick of hard when she reached three.

"One, Two-" Neville had panicked and kicked off before three, he was now rising at a rapid rate, and he clearly was terrified. Madame Hootch told him to get down, but he had no clue how and he was drifting over the castle. Suddenly the broom jerked sideways and Neville fell. No thinking about what he was doing Harry kicked off from the ground and raced over to him.

People on the ground were screaming and Madame Hootch was calling him to come back but they were ignored. He loved flying the rush was amazing, he reached Neville, just before he landed on part of the roof and fell down the side of it. The broom he was on couldn't hold the additional weight and started to plummet downwards. Harry grabbed the handle and yanked it up. The broom leveled out, though it was still dropping it was not as fast or uncontrolled. Harry turned right heading back towards the class, and landed with a thud rolling onto the gravel path. Getting up he went over to Neville, they boy looked okay, shaken but okay.

"Foolish boy, you could have gotten seriously hurt." Madame Hootch said running over to them checking to see if they were okay.

"Class is dismissed. Longbottom, go see Madame Promfrey and get a calming draught. Potter come with me please."

Harry followed her through the Halls, nervously, was he going to be in trouble, he only wanted to stop Neville from being hurt. She stopped outside of the DADA classroom and asked if she could borrow Flint for a moment. Harry was confused, Flint was a seventh year prefect, why did she want to see him, and why was he here?

"Flint, I found you a seeker, he caught Neville Longbottom when he fell over fifty feet off his broom, and managed to land safely. He is also very light, and small, the perfect build." Hootch told him happily. Draco had told him about Quidditch, Flint must be the team captain. He was too be seeker? Why wasn't he in trouble?

Flint looked at the kid, he did have the right build and must have been fast and have good control to catch a kid on the school broom. He didn't think potter had been on a broom before. It wouldn't hrt to see how he flew. They had to hold tryouts for a seeker anyway. He would see how the kid measured up. He needed to talk to Professor Snape, the Head of House before he made any decisions.

"Well, we'll see how he flies, and if Professor Snape approves, he can be on the team." Flint said coming to his decision.

They headed off to Snape's office; he had a prep period because of the flying lessons. Knocking on his door she waited for him to answer.

"Come in." They entered his office, and Hootch explained that he had caught Mister Longbottom with the school brooms, and that he would make a good seeker.

"I'll consider it, we'll see how he does in tryouts. Thank You. "

"Flint, how do you think he would do on the team?" Snape asked.

"I'll have to see how he flies, but he has got the right build, and if he can handle a school broom that well, he would make an excellent seeker." Flint said looking at him thoughtfully. Snape nodded and turned to him.

"Potter, you can go to tryouts, they start next Friday and are at three o'clock, don't be late. Potter, if you make the team be prepared to work hard and say goodbye to most of your free time. I shall talk to the Headmaster about not allowing the first years their own brooms. If he is to play Quiddicth he will need a proper broom. Thank you Flint." Flint was dismissed leaving harry alone with the professor. Harry was nervous, he did not want to be here, maybe he could leave? He backed up trying to put as much space between him and Snape as possible, and get closer to the door.

Snape watched as Harry became more nervous now that he was alone, and was surprised when he backed up towards the door. His reaction made it clear that he did not trust adults, and said that he was quite possibly abused.

"Potter!" he barked. The boy flinched, but his face stayed blank.

"Detention, tonight at eight, for flying without permission and endangering yourself; don't be late. You are dismissed." Snape would puzzle out the boy then,

Harry fled the room, relived to be getting out of there. He had detention with Snape! He was in trouble, and was alone with him. What did they do in detentions would he be like his Uncle? He hoped not. St. Brutus made you write lines, or clean things, but detentions always had a group of people, and weren't individual like these. What was he going to do, what could he do?

Harry spent the rest of the evening think about his dentition tonight. He had rushed though the rest his homework, he didn't have much due to the flying lessons. Harry went to the kitchens to grab an early dinner, he had found them by accident when he was exploring; the house elves were very helpful. Eating a light dinner he went to the dorm and got rid of his outer robe, so he was still in uniform, but not as constricted, he grabbed a pair of combat boots and slid two of his daggers into them. He then grabbed his wrist sheathes and put them on, they were covered by his sleeves.

By then it was five and he had three hours until his detention. He went to the room of requirement and changed into the clothes that it provided. He then asked for an alarm clock and set it to go off at Seven thirty. That way he had time to get cleaned up and go to Snape's office.

Harry approached the Dummies and set two of them up both on high; he spent the next hour doing Karate and Judo, before switching to knife fighting. Finally he had defeated the dummies. Looking at the clock he noticed that he still had an hour. he turned on some music with the radio that had appeared and set up the punching bag. The next hour was spent kicking and punching, he had knocked down the punching bag on a few occasion and had to put it up. Harry was drenched in sweat when the alarm rang.

Wishing for a shower Harry stepped though the door hat appeared and went into the shower stall turning on the cold water. Harry grabbed the sop and cleaned off the sweat. Getting out of the shower, he looked in the mirror and saw that he was flickering. Shit, the glamour, with everything happening he had forgotten to reapply it! Quickly Harry recast it, and got dressed, he had fifteen minutes to get to Snape's office. He left quickly and headed to the dungeons.

**Please review!!*_***


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Here's another chappy, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, I am just her evil twin...not

**Chapter Sixteen: Confrontations, and Conversations**

Harry knocked on the door, smoothing out his face and trying not to appear nervous.

"Come in." Snape called. Harry entered and stood there, not sure what to do.

"Sit down, you're not in trouble, I just want to talk." Snape motioned to a chair. Harry sat down.

"You're foolish stunt with Longbottom was very Gryffindor, I do not want to see it again. Understood?" Snape told him, Harry nodded.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good. Now then I have some things that I wish to discuss with you. I will know if you lie, and if you do not answer then I will take it to the Headmaster."

"Sir?" Harry was worried, did he know? No he couldn't know, the glamour would hide it, the glamour! He had left it too long, powerful wizards, or fully trained wizards would see the glamour if they knew what to look for, and he had left it too long. He knew, icy dead went down his spine, as this realization hit. He kept his face blank; there was nothing he could do about it now. He would wait to see what Snape ws going to do before he did anything.

"I realize that your home life was not ideal. You were neglected, and most likely abused; the glamour you are wearing alludes to this. If you will tell me how bad the damage is I can heal it for you, and give you a potion to help what I can't immediately heal. I can also see about you living somewhere else for the summer."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't trust the man and didn't know if he was telling the truth. Adults had tries to help before, and it hadn't ended well then, why should now be any different? What did Snape expect to get out of it? He wouldn't help if he didn't expect to get something out of it. He stated at Snape frozen and unsure, what should he do?

Snape stared back at the boy. Harry's face had gone carefully blank and he now sat their staring at him. Snape was tempted to use legimancy, but he didn't he just waited, for what he didn't know, but he was waiting for something.

Harry looked warily at Snape, the man wasn't doing anything. If he told, what would happen? The man could tell the Headmaster, and they might try to remove him from the Dursley's. He didn't think he would end up in an orphanage though. What would they do with him? It could leak to the press. They would have a field day with it; he didn't really want it to become public knowledge. They might actually help him, let him stay here, look after him, give him a better home, a family. He might not do anything; they could just send him back. If he didn't tell him, he would go back to the Dursley's he could stay in the Leaky cauldron in the summer, they wouldn't know.

He didn't know what to do. Wait? Hadn't he come across something in a book about traditions, and customs, something about Wizards Oaths? The person had to keep the oath. He could always make Snape swear to make one saying that he would help him as best as he could and that he would not tell anything to anyone, or do anything about it without his consent. He could get the man to make the oath before he said anything. Making up his mind he looked at Snape and nodded.

"All right, I'll tell you, on one condition. Before I say anything you have to swear a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone, or do anything about it without my consent, and I must be fully informed when Consent is given. You must also swear to look after my best interests and to help me as much as you can. You also have to promise you won't send me back to the Dursley's or to an orphanage."

Fairly sure that he had covered everything he waited for Snape to do something, he was surprised when Snape nodded.

"I Severus, Tobias Snape, give my Wizards oath that I will not tell anyone what I am about to hear without permission nor will I do anything without informed consent. I will do everything in my power to aid Harry James Potter, and look out for his best interest, nor will I allow him to be sent back to the Dursley's or to an orphanage. "

A white light swirled around their wrists before disappearing.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Some of it is easier to show you. I will also answer any questions you have honestly and as best as I am able."

"Will you take off you glamour?" Snape asked. Instead of anwreing him, harry dropped the glamour. He had scars all over his body, most of them were covred by his clothes, but he had a few on his face.

"I take it you have more scars that are hidden by your clothin?" Snape obsereved more than asked. Harry nooded.

"Do you, have any injuries that have not healed." This was a question.

"No, they are all healed." Hary told him.

"May I see your scars?" If Snape hadn't given him a Wizards oath he would have bolted, but instead he took off his shirt and let Snape take a look at his back.

Seeing Potter's back Snape held back a gasp. He had been a death eater, and he hadn't seen marks like that on a child! His back was covered in what looked like belt marks, whip marks, small circular burns, and long scars that looked like they were cause from a knife. There were also numerous welt marks.

"I assume it was your relatives that did this. It looks like someone took a belt to you, and a whip. But what caused the others? When did it start?"Snape asked quietly, wonder what potions he could use to correct the damage, if it could be corrected, and how extensive the damage was.

"It has been going on for as long as I can remember. At first it wasn't too bad, they would lock me in the cupboard without food, or cuff me. When I turned three it got worse, by then my Uncle didn't need an excuse to hit me. He stared to beat me with his belt, unless he was drunk, then he used the metal end. By the time I was five he had started to burn me with cigarettes, and he found a buggy whip." Harry told him, nervous, but his face still carefully blank.

"Just your uncle? What about your Aunt and Cousin? How long did they deny you food?"

"No. my Uncle would hold me while my cousin beat me. My cousin also like harry Hunting, him in his gang would chase me, and if the caught me they would beat me. My Aunt didn't do much,. The never really fed me, I ate whatever they didn't, and what scrapes I could get. My Aunt made me do chores, and would occasionally slap me but that was all. The longest I went without food was two weeks." Harry told him, he would have bolted, but Snape had given his oath, and he had promise to answer all of his questions, as long as Snape didn't dig too deep he could keep the worst of it hidden.

"What type of chores did they make you do?" Snape wanted to know how bad the malnutrition was so he could make a proper nutrient potion for Harry. The scars were old, some would not go away, but a potion would fix many of them, as long as the scars were not more than five years old.

"I started tending the garden and cleaning the floors and kitchen when I was three. When I was four I had stated doing most of the housework; I was cooking and moving the lawn by the time I was five."

"Very well. I have a nutrient potion that I want you to drink with every meal; it will help the malnutrition, and hopefully reverse some of the effects it had on your body. I also want you to come here every day before curfew so I can apply a healing cream, it will get rid of some of the scars. When you are older and your eyesight has stabilized I will see about making an eyesight correction potion for you. For now see if Madame Pomfrey will give you an updated prescription for your glasses." Snape handed him a green potion.

"Drink this one know, when you come see me I will give you the supply for the next day. Harry I also want you to drop the glamour charm when you are in the common room, and dorm. It will help you gain confidence and start trusting others." Snape explained to Harry, he was relieved that the boy had decided to trust him. Although, maybe it wasn't surprising, he had picked him up from the Dursley's after all.

"Harry may I talk to the Headmaster, we need to figure out where you will be staying in the summer?"

Harry nodded, agreeing and left the office. He was glad that Snape hadn't dug any deeper. He had managed to hide the worst of it, and he had assurance that Snape would help him, no matter what happened. Yawing, harry headed to bed. The training had taken a lot out of him physically, and the detention with Snape had worn him out. At least he could sleep in tomorrow. If he was going to remove the glamour he would have to explain some of what happened to his dorm mates. They would want to know what happened, and it would be better if he told them some of what happened before they made their own conclusions.

Snape sighed, it was impossible to read the boy, his face was completely blank and as much as he wanted to use legimancy he could not Harry was a minor, and he would need the boy's permission, he doubted that it would be granted.

Snape went up to the Headmaster's office sneering at the password, chocolate frog, and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hello, my boy, would like a lemon drop?" Albus twinkled at him from behind his spectacles.

"No, I wish to talk to you about Potter."

"Now Severus, I'm sure he's not that bad."

"It's not about this behavior. Harry can't go back to the Dursley's." Snape told him, at the end of his patience.

"What why, I know you think that they are neglectful, but Harry needs the blood wards to stay safe." Albus sighed, Severus knew that it was necessary for Harry to stay with his relatives.

"They won't keep him safe from his relatives. They abuse him." Snape stated bluntly.

"What?" His relatives weren't abusive were they? Mrs. Figg would have told him if something was wrong.

"I saw the scars, and he told me what happened. I gave him a wizard's oath that he would not have to return their Albus, they beat him, badly." Snape was getting annoyed, the headmaster wasn't listening to him.

"Well, we will have to find someone to look after him for the holidays, and seeing as you have given a Wizard's Oath that he did not have to go back you should be the one to look after him." The blue eyes were twinkling full blast at him. Snape knew not to even bother trying to argue, he wouldn't get anywhere.

"Very well, if Harry agrees then I will look after him for the summer." Snape had already sworn to look out for the boy's best interest, and Harry trusted him more than he would a total stranger, it might be for the best.

By the time Harry woke up it was nine in the morning and everyone was already up. Harry took a shower and headed to the dining hall. He sat down beside Draco who looked at him curiously.

"Where were you last night?"

"I had detention with Professor Snape. I need to talk to you and Blasie and Theo in private after breakfast, will you tell Theo?" harry asked trying to hide his nerves, he wanted to tell them first before he explained to everyone else. While Draco talked to Theo Harry drank the nutrient potion.

"Harry, what is that?" Blasie asked eying the bottle/

"It's a nutrient potion Snape gave it to me. Blasie I need to talk to you, and the others in the dorm in private after breakfast." Blasie nodded, but didn't say anything, much to Harry's relief.

After breakfast Harry, Draco, Blasie and Theo headed to the dorm and locked the door. Harry also cast a silencing charm on it.

"It was in the second year charm book, I was reading ahead." He explained to their questioning gaze.

"Okay Harry what did you want to talk to us about?" Theo asked, impatiently.

Instead of answering Harry took off his shirt and dropped the glamour. The boys gasped.

"You were wearing a glamour! Why did you take it off, and why are you telling us now?"Draco looked stunned.

"I talked with Snape during my detention and he wanted me to stop wearing it when I was in the common room. I figured I would tell you first as you would see most of the scars."

"What happened, how did you get them?" Blasie asked.

"You look like you were abused." Theo added looking at him carefully.

"My Uncle beat me, the marks are mostly from his belt, or a whip." Harry explained cautiously unsure of how they would react.

Draco swore."Stupid muggles, no one should ever have to go through that. You can stay with me over the summer, you can't go back there and mother would love to dote on you. How dare they treat anyone like that!"

"To do that to any child id horrible never mind their own flesh and blood that is even worse, they should be put in Azkaban!" Blasie stated vehemently.

"Relax, it's all right, I survived. Draco thanks for the offer that may work well. Snape already said that I wouldn't have to go back, so that would give me somewhere to live, you're sure you don't mind?" Harry asked tentatively, surprised that they were all so upset.

"No harry it's not okay, and Draco wouldn't have asked if he had minded Harry. You don't understand how bad this is. Wizarding children are rare as it is, and most firstborns are heirs, to abuse a child is disgusting. Not to mention dangerous, as the child may hurt the person with accidental magic. Abuse is rare in the Wizarding world, generally it only happens if the person is a muggleborn or halfblood. Only on the rarest occasions will a pureblood be abused, and this is only if they are not an only child. An only child will be the heir, and they are treated with care and love by their family."

Theo explained to Harry why they were acting this way, and assured him about Draco's offer. Harry didn't really want to face all of the Slytherins but he would have to see them eventually, he might as well get it over with

"Now all I have to do is go down to the common room, without the glamour I'm sure most people will want to know what happened."

"Don't worry we'll help, just tell them that you were abused, they won't ask for details." Draco assured him

Harry put his shirt back on and they made their way to the common room. Pansy was the first to see them.

"Harry, what happened to you?" She asked worried when she saw the scars on his face. Unfortunately her exclamation had drawn the attention of the entire common room, who were now looking at him, some were curious other were concern, and a few didn't seem to care.

"I've been wearing a glamour since the beginning of the year to hide the scars." He told her.

"What happened?" Millie had come to stand beside Pansy, she was clearly concerned.

"My Uncle, he...he beat me." Harry hung his head too ashamed to look at her. Some wizard he was he couldn't even stop his muggle Uncle.

"What? That's Horrible?" Daphne gasped.

"He should be arrested." This came from an unknown slytherin, a small dark haired girl who looked horrified.

"He should be sent to Azkaban!" This came from Pansy who looked shocked.

"I can talk to my parents they work in Magical Law Enforcement, they can set up an investigation and trail." This came from Adrian Puecy.

"No, it's okay I don't need a trial, I have already been promised that I won't have to go back. They won't do it to anyone else, they just don't like magic. I just don't want anything to do with them." Harry turned down Adrian's offer not really wanting to make it public.

"They should be punished." Daphne protested.

"I don't really care, as long as it isn't publicized, and I don't have to see them again." Harry told her.

"Come on, let's go see how you fly Harry." Adrian changed the subject and went to get his broom as Harry reapplied the glamour.

Harry went to the pitch, and learned the basic rule of Quidditch when they reached the pitch Adrian handed him a broom, and took out a set of tennis balls.

"See if you can catch these." He called up to Harry. Harry spent the next hour catching magically charmed tennis balls. By the time he came down it was not long until lunch, and they went to put the equipment away. Harry sat between Blasie and Theo and pulled out the potion, grimacing at the taste. Harry told Theo he same thing he had told Blasie earlier.

They finished lunch quickly and spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework in the library. Millie, Pansy and Daphne also dragged him to an empty class room to continue his dancing lessons. They were trying to teach him the tango. Not that they had much success they finally gave up and went to dinner, they did not appreciate it when he stepped on their toes.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and Harry was surprised to realize that Halloween was only a week away. Snape had told him that he wanted to talk to him Monday night, and that it was important. Harry was nervous, he still didn't like being alone with the man.

Harry headed down to the library Sunday night, he wanted to look up the Ministry of Magic and learn more about it. Theo had tried to explain it, but he was still confused. Wandering thorough the shelves he bumped into Hermione Granger. She greeted him and asked what he was looking for; then proceeded to help him look when he told her. She wasn't bad, and his first impression seemed harsh. She may be very studios, but she was independent and liked to sort things out for herself. He enjoyed the time he spent with her, said goodnight and went back to the common room. It was almost curfew

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate your input. I think I have PMed most of you, where possible.This is the longest chapter yet. Oh, I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, or knows how to get one, could you please PM me? Thanks, enjoy!!

**Eav: **ah, but did he reveal everything?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J K Rowling, assuming that someone hasn't stolen her identity.

**Chapter Seventeen: Holidays**

Monday passed by uneventfully, at least until he went to see Professor Snape to get the next day's dose of Nutrient potions.

"Potter, take a seat, I need to talk to you about you're summer arrangements." Harry complied unsure of what was going to happen

"I talked to the headmaster and it had been deiced that you may stay with me for the summer if you wish to. With the Wizarding Oath, it makes sense as I have already sworn to look after you're best interests." Snape informed him. Harry paused, did he really want to spend more alone time with him? He would be relatively safe with the Oath, and he could always go visit Draco, he had hidden his secretes for this long, a few more months with him wouldn't make that much of a difference.

"Okay, but Draco said that I could live with him if I wanted to, can I still visite him over the summer."

"You may, don't hesitate to ask if you wish to do something. At the end of term I will pokey us to Snape manor; you will not be getting on the train." Snape waved him out of the room. Harry left to go find Draco and tell him what had happened.

The week passed quickly and the Teachers had decorating the Great Hall for Halloween. Harry didn't know how to feel, he didn't really want to celebrate the day of his parents death, but everyone was so excited, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Harry spent the week training for tryouts, which would be held right after Halloween, Harry was nervous but had been told that he was a very good flyer. Flint had even talked to him about getting a broom, the latest Cleansweep, or a Nimbus. He didn't want Harry to be flying on one of the school brooms. It put him at a disadvantage.

Harry woke up Halloween morning filled with apprehension, and for the first time he felt sad about his parent's deaths. When he was little he used to wish that they were alive, so that he didn't have to live at the Dursley's, but he had never really felt sad that they were dead. He missed the idea of parents, but he had never really missed them before. Now that he was at Hogwarts and had a closer connection to them he missed having them there. He didn't really remember them, but he longed for some sort of parental figure.

It was with hesitation that he followed the other Slytherins to the Great hall for the feast. Harry sat down looking out over the hall, everyone was talking happily, but he could hear Weasel saying how Hermione was a know-it-all and a cry baby and was crying in the girl's washroom.

Harry was concerned about her, but he would see her tomorrow. Turning back to the meal he began to eat. Halfway through dessert Professor Quirrile ran into the room and stopped in front of the teachers.

"Troll! There's a Troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know." With that he dropped to the ground in a faint. Everyone started screaming, people stood up in panic running every which way. It was complete chaos, harry couldn't hear anything past the screaming.

"Silence!" Dumbeldore thundered over the noise.

"Prefects lead your houses to the dormitory's teachers please come with me to the dungeons." Dumbeldore stated calmly.

Immediately the chaos subsided as prefects called their houses to them and led them up to the dorms. Harry grabbed Fred and George as the twins walked by,

"Hermione! She's in the girls washroom, she doesn't know about the troll." He told them worriedly.

"Come on Harry, lets, go get her, they aren't far away." Fred told him, looking at his twin.

They left the great hall passing by Quirrile's still form. It was odd, Harry thought, he was entirely too rigid when he passed out. He had seen people faint before, and normally they went all limp, and fell in a heap. Quirrile had fallen over, and was all splayed out.

Harry just shrugged it off and went by, he would think about it later. They had to find Hermione. Turning down a hall Fred stopped suddenly. It smelled awful.

"That would be the troll. I thought it was in the dungeon's?" George observed pulling Harry towards the wall, as the troll lumbered past.

"Apparently it escaped. Oh, no it's heading towards the girls bathroom!" Fred said worried.

As Fred was saying this there was a scream from inside the girl's washroom.

"Hermione!" Harry practically ran to the washroom Fred and George not far behind him.

"Distract it!" One of the twins yelled, as the other picked up a piece of debris, and threw it at the troll yelling at it. Harry ran and jumped landing on its back. The troll shook trying to get rid of him and smashed the sinks with his club. Hermione shrieked and scrambled forward trying to avoid the pieces of porcelain. Water started running everywhere making the floor slippery. Harry shoved his wand up the Troll's nose, trying to distract it while Fred pointed his wand at the club. "Wingardium leviosa!" he yelled.

The Troll stopped mid swing, looking at his hand, and then at his club, trying to figure out why his club was floating on its own. Fred brought the club down on the Troll's head. With a crack the Troll fell to the floor with a thud. Harry jumped free and pulled out his wand. Grimacing harry wiped the troll snot off his wand.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked clearly shaken.

"No, I think we just knocked it out. Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I'm all right, just a few scrapes. I was lucky you were there."

Harry looked towards the door; he could hear footsteps headed towards them. Professors Snape and McGonagall stopped in the doorway.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall ordered, still shocked by the scene in front of her. The entire bathroom was demolished, water was spraying out of the tapes, there was debris and shards of porcelain all over the place, and to top it off the Troll was knocked out, and lying on the ground. The four students were covered in water and dust and Hermione looked the worst off.

"I was in the Great Hall during the feast and I overheard Fred and George's younger brother saying that Hermione wasn't there. Then Professor Qurrile came in, and the teachers left. So I couldn't do anything, and most of the older Slytherins had left already. I grabbed Fred and George, because I knew them, we met on the train. I told them what happened and we went to look for her. We heard her scream, and entered the washroom. One of them distracted it and the other knocked it out with its club."

"Very well Mister Potter, you did what you could given the circumstances five points to Slytherin for aiding another student. Misters Weasley five points for your quick thinking, each. Please return to the Common Rooms. Miss Granger please come with me to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall stated her lips pursed.

With a goodbye to Fred and George, Harry left following his head of house. When the twins left Professor Snape stopped and turned towards him.

"Mister Potter, I have already made it clear that such actions are reckless and dangerous and that you were not to repeat them. However, given the circumstances you did what you could. Ten points to Slytherin for your quick thinking and getting help when you needed it. See that such things do not happen again, or I will give you a week's worth of detention."

"Yes, Sir" Nothing further was said and Harry went back to the common room.

"Where were you?" Pansy screeched, worried for him. With a sigh harry told them what he had told Professor McGonagall.

"Really, rescuing a Gryffindor muggleborn, with the aid of other Gryffindors, are you sure you're in the right house?" Draco mocked.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived I'm supposed to go around rescuing everyone. Have you seen how the teacher's all watch me, it's like they're waiting for me to become the next Dark Lord, at least now they will leave me alone a little more." Harry grinned at Draco.

The blonde huffed in annoyance, and told him to change, he was filthy. With a grin Harry did as he was told, dropping the glamour. He returned downstairs for the feast.

"Hey Harry! Ready for the match tomorrow?" Flint called over to him, from across the room.

"No need to be nervous, at worst you'll fall of your bromm or get knocked out." Higgs joked grinning at him.

"Can't wait Flint. I thought that keeping the bludgger away from me was you're job Higgs, or are you going to sit this one out? " Harry wanted to know. He was glad for the banter, it kept his mind off the Troll and what could have happened. Flint just laughed and told him to eat a good meal know and a light one for breakfast.

"That way you won't puke as much if you get hit!" Bletchy told him, looking like he was just giving some friendly advice.

"Oh, come off it you two, we don't want to scare the poor firstie now do we?" Pucey joined in the banter.

"Okay, enough. We should head to bed, it's supposed to be nice out tomorrow, and we play Gryffindor, they're good, so we'll need our strength. Oh, and Higgs? Try not to be too obvious with the fouls this season." Flint ordered the team.

Harry followed them up and headed for bed trying to calm his nerves for his first game tomorrow. Harry was woken up by the alarm blaring though the dorm. He got out of bed and put on his robes, waiting for the other boys to get up.

"Don't worry harry, you'll do fine" Theo tried to get him to calm down, to no avail. Draco, and Blasie always slower to get up, joined them as they headed off to breakfast.

Harry stopped by Professor Snape's office to get his nutrient potions on the way.

"Good luck Mister Potter, and you had better eat something this morning, otherwise the potion won't work." Snape told him as he handed him the green vials seeing how nervous he was. The rest of the school may not know, but the other Slytherins could tell that he was a buddle of nerves, and had taken to trying to get him to calm down or teasing him, as they had last night.

"You had better eat something Harry otherwise Flint will have your head, you can't play Quiddittch on an empty stomach." Adrian told him, leaning over and puting some toast on his plate. Harry grabbed the toast and started to eat not really tasting it, just eating.

Finally they left the hall and headed to the change rooms. Harry put on his robes, and grabbed his broom. Professor Snape had given him a Nimbus 2000, it was the fastest broom on the market.

"Okay, we know what we have to do, and we have trained for this. Do your job, and we will win." Flint's pre game speech was short and to the point. Harry lined up at the back waiting for the team to be announced, he could see the red and gold of the Gryffindor uniforms as they fle on to the pitch, and then it was their turn.

Mounting his broom Harry took to the air, and waited as Madame Hootch told them she wanted a clean game and released the snitch. He followed it as it flew around their heads and towards the Gryffindor goal post before disappearing. The Quaffle was thrown up and the whistle blew.

Harry took off circling the pitch flying higher. It had been Flint's idea that he stay high, that way he could see better, and would be out of the way of the bludgers that were aiming for the other players.

"Pucey grabs the Quaffel from Angleina and flies towards the Gryffindor goal, he ducks a bludger and throws. He is blocked by Gryffindor's keeper Oliver Wood. Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffel, the bludger is blocked by one of the Weasley twins Angelina passes to Alica, her fellow chaser. It's intercepted! Slytherin have the Quaffel, he shoots. He scores! Slytherin take the first goal of the game! Ten, Zero Slytherin." The twin's friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary. The crowd bust into noise those who were wearing Green and Silver cheered loudly, while others booed.

Harry circled the game, trying to find the snitch, it was nowhere to be seen. The Gryffindor seeker, was keeping an eye on him while looking, but he didn't tail him.

Just then Harry saw it a faint glimmer near the teacher's stand. The other seeker was closer, and looking in the opposite direction. Not wanting to alert him to the fact that he had seen the snitch he flew closer to it, slowly, looking like he ws still scanning the pitch. As he flew towards it, the snitch took off upwards. Not bothering to care if the other seeker saw, Harry raced after it flying upwards.

"Potter's seen the Snitch!" Lee Jordan's excited voice sounded over the intercom.

Now the other seeker flew after it coming from the opposite direction, the snitch swered, and headed downwards. Harry dove following it, gainging some ground as he flew towards it, the other seeker was on his tail and he pushed his broom faster. It turned veering sharply left and evening out. Harry turned and pulled his broom up clinging to it, not slowing down. The other seeker slowed and was flying above him. They both took off after it flying towards the goal post.

The Gryffindor team had stopped playing, and were watching him fly. Slytherin had managed to score another three goals, as they weren't paying attention. The snitch sore upwards, and the other seeker had the lead now, as Harry followed, only to turn into a shape dive. He flew after it plummeting towards the ground.

The other seeker was right beside him, he dived past the other players, hoping he wouldn't hit ground, he followed it anyway. The other seeker pulled up looking scared. Harry stretched out his hand; he was meters from the grass. He grabbed the snitch, and pulled up as hard as he could breaking the dive.

The sudden movement jerked him off of his broom and he rolled onto the grass. He raised his arm.

"Potter has the Snitch! Slytherin wins". The team flew down congratulating him over the catch. Flint was estatic, the final score was 50-180. They had a huge lead for the cup.

Harry was lifted into the air as the team cheered. Flint put him down and mounted his broom for the victory lap. The team followed suite, harry was the last in line, and he held out the snitch as he flew around the pitch. Landing on the grass the team headed for the showers.

After showering the got changed into their school robes and headed to the common room for the after party. Entering the common room they were blasted with noise and cheering. Harry was handed a drink from a second year.

"It's butterbeer, one of the seventh year managed to get food from the kitchens. Try it!" She told him. Harry took a sip. This stuff was good! Seeing the pile for food he thanked her and grabbed something to eat.

"Hey harry! Awesome catch. Want to play a game of exploding Snap?" Draco came up beside him and pointed to where he and Theo had set up a game.

"Sure!" Harry agreed and followed him over. Five games later he was covered In soot an dwished that he hadn't agreed, he had managed to lose three out of the five. Draco hadn't lost any. Getting up he went to get another butterbeer and some more food.

The Slytherins partied long into the night. They had even played a game of truth or dare. Harry had thought that it was a muggle game, but apparently not. Now everyone was watching as the upper years played spin the bottle. Harry was happy that he didn't have to participate in that game.

Finally, at around one in the morning, Snape came in and told them all to get to bed. Yawning they agreed, although not without some grumbling. Most of the younger years had already left. Harry stumbled tiredly up to his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

November passed by quickly, without much incident. Harry found most of his classes boring, and he was positive that something was up with Quirrile he had also remembered the tree headed dog, he wondred what it was guarding. The weather had turned cold and He had won another Quidditch match, this one against Ravenclaw, they were in the lead for points. As long a Hufflepuff lost against Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff they would have the cup.

Harry went down to breakfast one morning and was surprised when he was handed the paper by Pansy.

"Someone broke into Gringotts!" She told him. What, but that was supposed to be impossible! It was one of the safest places in the world, except Hogwarts.

"What. Was anything stolen?" he asked surprised.

"That's what's so odd, nothing was stolen, the vault had already been emptied, but the person wasn't caught either." Millie informed him, as he read the article.

"They think it was dark wizards, as anyone else would have been caught." Blasie scoffed. Not all dark wizards were evil.

Harry didn't say anything, he was busy coming to his own conclusion. If Gringotts was one of the safest places besides Hogwarts, and someone was trying to steal it, then maybe it was moved. It would make sense, seeing as the vault was already emptied, and that Cerberus was guarding something. Now the question was what was in that vault?

Harry left it alone, he didn't have time to worry about it now, he would figure it out later. He headed to class. The week went by fast and soon a list was being passed around so that people who were staying over the holidays could sign up.

Harry signed his name immediately, he defiantly was not going to his relatives for Christmas. Draco, and Blaise signed up as well. Draco claiming that he didn't want to go to one of his father's functions if he didn't have too. Blasie said that his parents were going to Russia to visit his older brother, and that he was going to avoid the cold at all costs. It was bad enough here, now way was he going somewhere colder.

The rest of the moth passed quickly and soon it was almost Christmas Holidays. Harry had grown some, and filled out a little thanks to the nutrient potions that Snape had given him. He no longer looked as malnourished, as he had at the start of term.

Harry woke up, and got out of bed to get ready for class, wondering why the alarm hadn't sounded. Then he remembered, it was Christmas holiday, he didn't have class. Well, he was up now he might as well go have breakfast. After eating in the Great Hall he headed to the Room of Requirement, so he could practice guitar. The day passed quickly and harry spent it training, he even got some books on second year spells.

Harry headed down to dinner.

"Where have you been all day, I even looked for you in the library!" Draco asked.

"I found an abandoned class room and was practicing the spells we were assigned for homework."

"Okay, but still, tell us next time you go wandering off." Draco admonished. Harry nodded and they began eating. Heading back to the common room Harry played a few games of chess before going to the dorm. Harry rolled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

He was seven his Uncle had come home from work drunk and Harry hadn't finished all of his chores. He curled into a ball trying to make himself a small a target as possible. To no avail he whimpered as his Uncle took of his belt and screamed as he was hit. He was eight his Uncle threw him down and was unzipping his pants-

"Harry!" Someone was saying his name but who? His relatives never called him by his name?

"Harry, Harry wake up!" What someone was shaking him he scrambled backwards trying to get away.

Suddenly cold water hit him. Gasping for air harry woke up. Still shaking, he curled into a ball, consumed by the nightmare. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. He looked up worried. He must have forgotten to put up silencing charms. Shit! How much did they know? Enough to wake him up, but that didn't tell him anything.

"What?" he asked

"You were screaming." Draco informed him.

"Nightmare." Harry said simply not wanting to talk about it. They seemed to accept this, and they went back to sleep. Harry couldn't sleep though. He didn't want to sleep. He was scared of sleeping. So he waited until their breathing evened out and he left the common room.

Quietly Harry headed to the seventh floor, the thoughts of what his Uncle had done filling his mind. He felt so dirty he needed a release, he was glad he had brought his knife with him. It was the only way he could feel clean. Entering the room of requirement was like entering a bath room, except the tube was the size of a swimming pool and was surrounded by all sorts of different taps. The room must have felt his need to be clean. He wanted the harshest soap he could find, and a bar of lye soap appeared before him. He also spotted saw a toothbrush and toothpaste. He still felt dirty though, and his stomach was queasy from the memories, leaning over the he vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach, finally he stopped and stood up.

Harry walked over to the sink and grabbed the mouthwash, spitting into the sink harry brushed his teeth and went over to the bath.

Turning on the hot water tap, it was marked with an H. He let the tub fill, only adding cold so that he would not burn. When the tub was full, and the water was almost too hot for him too stand, and made his skin red on contact he got in the tub.

Scrubbing himself viciously he let the tears fall. What would they say if they knew? The savior of the Wizarding World couldn't even stop his muggle Uncle from-no, he wasn't going to think that word, never mind say it, it would make it too real. He was already having trouble coping. Harry scrubbed his skin until it was almost raw and then rinsed off.

Getting out of the bath he grabbed his knife and drew small thin lines along his stomach. No one knew that some of the knife marks were from him. They assumed that they were from his Uncle. Letting the blood flow harry signed in content. He felt better, he felt clean. Getting out of the bath he got dressed wrapping some bandages around his stomach, and putting a glamour over it. The glamour was on his skin only, and was covered by his clothes.

He didn't change in front of the boys in the room so they wouldn't see it. His secret was safe for now. He had told Snape about the abuse, but he had not told him the worst of it, he had not told anyone what his Uncle had made him do. He was too ashamed, too disgusted with himself to admit it. He wanted help, but he was terrified, and who would he turn to? He wished Nick was there, but aside from the odd letter when he had been at St. Brutus, he hadn't heard anything from him.

He would have to make sure that his dorm mates didn't hear his nightmares anymore. He could pass of a few as memories of the abuse, but if he said something…no, it was best to put up silencing charms from now on. He had managed to avoid them hearing anything, by muffling his screams in the pillow. He had gotten good at not making noise in his sleep, his Uncle didn't like it. Still, it was best not to take any chances.

Knowing that he would not go back to sleep easily harry thought of a bunching bag, and spent the next few hours punching it. He hoped that the exercise would make him feel tired.

Harry continued until he felt exhausted and then he left heading back to the dorm. Harry was nearing the fourth floor, and was heading to the other end of the hall when he spotted Mrs. Norris she looked at him and hissed before racing off. Harry broke into a run heading for the stairs knowing that Filch would appear soon. As he went down the stairs Filch saw him.

"Student's aren't supposed to be wandering the halls after nightfall. You'll being seeing the deputy headmistress you will. Little hooligan, thought, you could get away with it eh, breaking the rules like that. I'll not have it, not on my watch." Filch looked positively gleeful as he dragged Harry to McGonagall's office. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer before walking in.

"Professor, I caught this own walking around after dark." He told her pushing Harry in front of him.

"Thank you Argus, I'll take it from here." Filch nodded and left. Professor McGonagall looked at him.

"Nothing gives a student the right to walk around the castle at night, there is curfew for a reason. Thirty points from Slytherin, and a detention. I will talk to your head of house tomorrow. Now, you will go straight back to your common room, and go to bed." She ordered in a tone that brooked no room for argument. Harry signed and left the office going into the dorm he fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Harry woke up with a groan he was very tired. The events of last night came rushing back to him, he got up reluctantly, and headed down to get his potions from Snape. He knocked on the office door d he fell back on his bed he really wasn't looking forward to explaining why he had lost thirty points for Slytherin. He waited for a reply before entering.

"Care to explain to me, why you were wandering the halls at night." Snape demanded softly.

"I couldn't get to sleep, and I really needed to clear my head." Harry told him.

"Why didn't you see me? I could have given you a sleeping potion if you had asked."

"I didn't think of it."

"You didn't think Potter, it is something you need to start doing." Snape told him. There was more to it, he was sure, but he couldn't do anything if he didn't know what the problem was, and Potter was being tight lipped.

"Very well, you may go." Snape dismissed him, he had marking to do.

Harry went to breakfast and explained things to Draco and Blasie, who nodded in understanding. They finished the meal quickly and headed to the library to finished their homework. Draco put down the quill with a sigh. That was the last of his homework.

"I'm done!" he proclaimed happily, looking at Blasie who was still working.

"So, Harry what do you think you'll get for Christmas?" Draco asked him curiously.

"I never get many gifts sometimes I would get a small something, but not a lot."

"Muggles don't celebrate Christmas?" Draco asked confused.

Harry laughed. "Yes, they celebrate Christmas, my relatives never give me presents though." Harry explained to a bewildered Draco.

"Why?" This was from Blasie who had just finished his essay.

"Well, they don't exactly like me." Harry pointed out, not really wanting to think about them right now.

Seeing that he didn't want to talk about it they went outside and had a snowball fight. Harry had built a small fort and was slinging snowballs as fast as he could make them. Draco was running from tree to tree, using them as cover and Blasie was dodging them. Draco ran under a tree as harry pelted him. It was unfortunate that Blasie hit the branch he was under with a snowball, and dumped a pile of snow on him. By the time they headed in they were drenched, and starving. They dried off, Flitwick had taught them the charm just before the holiday, and went to get breakfast.

"Harry get up! It's Christmas." Draco was bouncing on his bed acting like a hyper child. Blasie just sat their laughing as Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him into the common room. Before following them down, and going through the pile. Harry just sat there.

"Come on, you've got presents!" Blasie threw a package at him. Harry looked at him suspired. He hadn't been expecting anything. Draco came back out carrying more parcels which he promptly dumped in front of him.

"What?" Was all Harry managed; he was very shocked and confused.

"When you said you weren't expecting anything for Christmas we had to do something about it, so we wrote home. Mom was ecstatic, she may act like a proper pureblood lady in Public, but she adores children." Draco explained holding back a laugh at the expression on Harry's face.

Eagerly Harry opened the presents. Draco had gotten him a pair of gloves for quidditch. He thanked Draco and opened the rest. Draco's mother had gotten him a book on dueling; Blasie had gotten him a practice snitch. Where had had gotten it Harry had no idea but it was amazing. The twins had also gotten him a pack of chocolate frogs that was nice of them, he hadn't expected anything.

"Hey, there's one more for you Harry, there's no tag though." Draco called when they had finished unwrapping the presents. He picked up the Parcel and gave it to Harry.

Harry unwrapped it slowly looking for a note, he found a piece of paper but all it said was: _This used to belong to your father, it is time it was returned. Use it well._ It wasn't signed.

Harry picked up the gift, it was a cloak of some sort. He put it on and gasped, his body had disappeared.

"That is an invisibility cloak there're really rare!" Draco told him. Blasie read the note over his shoulder. They spent the remainder of the day having snowball fights, and playing tag in the Castle, just to irritate Filch.

**Please review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, or knows someone who is a beta could you please PM me? Thanks. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are all amazing!!! Here is another chapter, sorry it took so long, this week has been incredibly busy. Please Review, and enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**: I am not J K Rowling, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eighteen: The Philosopher's Stone**

The rest of the holidays passed by quickly and soon it was the start of term and Harry would have to serve his detention with McGonagall. The day passed by quickly, Theo told them all about his visit to France to see his cousins.

Harry headed to McGonagall's office for his detention.

"You and the Weasley twin's, who are also serving detention, will be helping Hagrid out tonight Potter." McGonagall informed him

Harry nodded and followed her to Hagrid's hut.

"Ah, there ye are Harry. Righ', now we're going into the forest tonight. Somethin's been killin' the unicorns an' I'm trying to find out what. We'll split into team. Fred you can come with me. Harry, and George, you'll be with Fang. Shoot up green sparks in you find a unicorn and red sparks if yer in trouble." Hagrid led them into the forest.

Harry walked with George. Apparently he had charmed McGonagall's hair pink, she hadn't appreciated the joke. They kept going until they found a small glad looking around. They saw a robed figure drinking the blood of a wounded unicorn. George dragged him backwards, sending up red sparks.

The figure swooped down at them and Geroge ran. Harry stumbled backwards tripping over a tree root, and started to scramble backwards. As the thing came closer something leaped in front of him. It was a centaur! The centaur reared up lashing out with his hooves driving the creature back.

"Potter, you should not be in the forest. It is a dangerous place, especially at night." The centaur was a palomino with blond hair.

"What was that thing doing?" Harry asked.

"Drinking the blood of a unicorn is a heinous crime. To drink the blood of such a pure creature curses the drinker with a half life. Little more than a parasite."

"But why would someone do that?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean, Voldermort? But he's dead."

"Dead, no, he's a sprit only. There is an object inside of Hogwarts that can aid him greatly, he wants it."

"If, if Voldermort came back...No, it can't happen." Harry protested.

"It is not written in the stars." The centaur answered cryptically. Harry never got to ask what he meant because at that moment Hagrid showed up with fang and the twins.

"Harry, you alright? Thank you Frenze." Hagrid asked.

"I shall take my leave." The centaur trotted off.

"I'm alright Hagrid." Harry told him.

The journey back to the castle passed without incident. Harry quickly headed to his dorm, mulling over what Frenze had told him. It took a while for Harry to drift to sleep, his mind whirling with thoughts.

Soon it was the end of April and everyone was studying frantically for end of year exams. Harry had found a chocolate Frog of Dumbledore and was researching the Philosopher's Stone, not that he had much luck with it.

He had told McGonagall that he thought someone would steal it, but she had dismissed him, promising that it was well protected, and could not be stolen. Harry didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking keeping that object in the school. If Voldermont wanted it than it was very dangerous and powerful.

Harry was consumed with studying he wanted to do really well on the exam's Hermione often joined him in the library for a study session. She was a nice girl, if a little bookish, they got along fairly well. Snape had given him a dreamless sleep potion, and he didn't have many nightmares anymore.

Slytherin was doing well in Quidditch, they had won every game that they had played that season. They would probably win the house cup unless they did horribly against the final game against Gryffindor.

Harry had enjoyed his time at Hogwarts as was nervous about spending the summer with Snape, Draco had also expressed his wish for Harry to visit him over the summer holidays. Harry had agreed, though he was anxious about meeting Draco's family.

He had grown quite a bit over the year. Training in the room of Requirement and the potions that Snape had given him had helped him to fill out. He had also had a growth spurt and he looked a couple of years older than he was.

Harry was concerned he had overheard Hagrid letting things slip about Fluffy, his three-headed-dog to the twins, and was not entirely convinced that the stone was safe. He had tried to go to the deputy headmistress but McGonagall had dismissed him. Snape, well he wasn't even supposed to know about the stone and Dumbeldore was the one who put it here in the first place, so he couldn't go see him and who would listen to a first year saying that the stone was in danger, when they weren't even supposed to know about it. If Voldermort came back though… No, he couldn't allow that. He would have to stop Voldermort from getting the stone somehow, but how?

The chocolate frogs that the twins had given him had come in handy. After the centaur's description of what was hidden in the castle, he had come across a chocolate frog card that mentioned that Dumbledore had made the philosopher's stone with the help of Nicholas Flamel. If Dumbledore had help make thee stone; then it was only logical that he would be the one hiding it.

All he had to do was find out what exactly the stone did. It made sense that it would help to achieve immortality, but he was positive that there was more to it than that. He came across the answer purely by accident one evening. He had been looking up Uric the Odd for History of Magic, and had pulled a book called 'Prominent people in Wizarding History'. The book did not contain the information that he had been looking for, but it did have a chapter dedicated to Nicholas Flamel and his wife.

This happened to mention that he was famous for his work with Albus Dumbledore on the making of the Philosopher's stone. The book went on to further describe the philosopher's stone. Mentioning that it would turn anything the user touched into solid gold. It also said that it could be used to make the elixir of life, which would make the drinker immortal.

No wonder Voldermort wanted it, anyone would. Immortality, and riches, you would never be out of money, and would live forever. Most people would kill for that kind of power. Now, what would he do? He had already gone to the teachers and they hadn't believed him, not to mention that he didn't trust adults and Professor Quirrell even less so. He could always tell Draco, or the twin's but would they believe him?

Draco might, he had seen the three-headed-dog, and knew that it was guarding something. He also didn't seem as convinced of Dumbledore's omnipotence as most people seemed to believe. The Gryffindors, certainly the headmistress, followed him blindly, and everyone else treated him like a god. The slytherin's were the only ones who seemed to realize that he was a man, and could make mistakes, and had faults. Harry had more experience with this than most, although he wasn't sure how many mistakes were mistakes, and not just attempts at manipulation.

So, what would he do? He could tell Draco, who may, or may not believe him. If he didn't believe him, he could go to the twins. If he did believe him then they could decide what to do from there. That decided Harry went off to find Draco.

Draco was in the common room working on his homework. Harry walked up behind him.

"Draco, can I talk to you, in private?" Harry asked.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Draco asked curious.

"There's an empty classroom on the main floor, we can put up a silencing, and locking charm." Harry told him, as Draco got up.

Harry and Draco walked to the room, and went in closing and locking the door before pitting up a silencing charm, and a locking charm on the door.

"Okay, Draco, you know about the three-headed-dog? Well I found out that it's guarding the philosopher's stone, and I think it's going to be stolen. I was in the forbidden forest looking for the unicorns when I had detention with McGonagall, and we ran into something that was drinking unicorn blood. One of the centaurs said that it was Voldermort, and that there was an object in the school that could reverse the effects of the half life. I looked into it and found out that Dumbledore helped to make the Philosopher's stone. It can be used to make the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal. Now it is being guarded by the three-headed dog which belongs to Hagrid. I overheard him talking to the twins and he accidently told them how to get past it. Not that they know what fluffy is."

"Okay. I can understand why someone would try to steal it, But Voldermort's dead, and he can't get into the school, someone would notice, have you gone to the teachers?" Draco was looking at him oddly.

"What if he didn't die, the curse rebound, and could have lost some of his power, Frenze, the Centaur, said that he was a spirit, and that he could live off of others. So, he could be getting someone else to steal it for him. I told McGonagall that I thought it would be stolen, but she just said that it was well protected." Harry explained. He hoped that Draco believed him.

"I believe you, it does make some sense. Why didn't you tell Snape, he's our head of house?"

"Seeing as I'm not even supposed to know about it in the first place…" harry trailed off.

"Yeah, but you did figure it out. If a first year can figure it out, then it would be even easier for someone else to figure it out. We should tell him, that way, at least someone will be keeping an eye out."Draco reasoned.

"Who's to say that he would believe it?" Harry countered.

"We won't know until we try, what have we got to lose. At worst he'll tell us it is none of our business, and at best he could believe us. We have to at least try Harry." Draco told him.

"Alright, we may as well tell him now then." Harry said standing up, and taking down the charms.

Harry and Draco were quiet as they walked to Snape's office, both lost in their thoughts. Harry did not think that Snape would believe him, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try, at least Draco claimed to believe him. Knocking on the door they waited for permission before entering. Going into the office they walked up to Snape's desk and harry began to speak.

"Sir, I-We think that someone is trying to steal the philosopher's stone." Harry started nervously waiting for Snape to tell him that it was none of his business like McGonagall had. He was surprised when instead of dismissing him Snape sighed.

"I was wondering when someone would figure out what was in the third floor corridor. It was only a matter of time before someone came across the three headed dog, intentionally or otherwise. I am trying to keep an eye on it. I warned the headmaster that it was not safe here, but he didn't listen. Thank you for telling me, I will see what I can do." Snape told them, looking at Harry.

"I will go have another chat with the Headmaster, he may actually look into things this time. You may go." They were dismissed, as Snape left to talk to Dumbledore.

Snape headed up to Dumbledore's office to tell him immediately. If two first years had figured it out than anyone could, it would have to be moved, it was no longer safe at the school. Seering he gave the password to the gargoyle and entered the office. He was annoyed to find out from one of the portraits that Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry and would not be back until tomorrow. Honestly, if he was going to be a Headmaster, then be a Headmaster, he shouldn't be involved with politics, he should be looking after the school.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape turned around and left the office. He was aware that Quirrell was trying to steal the stone for Voldermort and had told his suspicions to the Headmaster on many occasions but was not believed. He could not go and protect the stone, if Voldermort ever came back, he would need his position as a spy, he still had the mark, and was therefore still a deatheater. If Voldermort found out that he was a traitor he would be killed.

He would talk to Mirvena, maybe the teachers could stand guard over the corridor in shifts, consisting of pair of two? Yes, that might work, and then if Quirrile went after it, there would be someone there to stop him. Flitwick and Hootch, could take one shift, then Mirvena and Quirrell, and Sprout and himself. That would work well, Snape hurried off to talk to McGonagall.

"Mirvena, it is possible that someone is after the stone. Two of my students already know about it and the Headmaster is away. We should up the security, at least until the headmaster returns." Snape wasted no time getting to the heart of the matter.

"Oh, and I suppose you have an idea of who should guard it?" Her lip[s were pursed.

Snape explained the idea of them watching the corridor in pairs, she seemed reluctant but she agreed.

Snape sighed, he was taking the last shift and Quirrell would be watched, he would go tell Draco and Harry, the already knew about the Stone and would undoubtedly want to know that it was being protected. Quirrell had been there when they put on the enchantments, and if he knew how to get past Fluffy well… it wouldn't be good.

Finding the two boys in the library he motioned them to follow him to his office. The stood uo and went with him. Entering his office he threw up a silencing ward and another locking charm, just to make to be safe. He explained what was going on to the two and told them that the Stone would be safe. Dismissing them he set to work brewing potions for the infirmary.

Harry and Draco left Snape's office and headed to the abandon classroom. Making sure that they couldn't be interrupted or overheard. They looked at each other for a moment before Draco spoke.

"Well, sure they're guarding it but Quirrell could still stun one of the teachers and steal it. It's safer than it was, but it wouldn't be that hard to stun one of the Professors, especially if they aren't expecting it." He chewed the bottom of his lip thinking.

"We could always keep an eye out. I have the invisibility cloak, and we could cast silencing charms on ourselves, that way if Quirrell stuns someone we can run for help. No one would notice." Harry thought out loud.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Alright, it sounds reasonable, and we are not likely to get caught. Let's go."

Harry and Draco carefully made their way to the third floor corridor when Professors McGonagall and Quirrell were standing. The teachers had clearly just arrived as McGonagall was informing Quirrell that the extra security was just a precaution until the Headmaster got back from the ministry of magic. Quirrell seemed very interested in this and asked her how long Albus would be away. She told him that it would only be for half a day or so, not too long. Quirrlle kept her talking as he turned around and pulled out his wand. However with his back turned to her, and his cloak in the way she didn't notice the wand until he had cast a stunner at her. It was too late to dodge and she fell to the floor in a heap.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, they had to get help.

"Draco, go. I'll stay here and see if I can delay him.' Harry whispered as Quirrell headed down the corridor, towards fluffy. Draco nodded, and Harry stepped out from under the cloak and ducked behind one of the suites of amour, as Draco left to find help

As Draco took off down the Hallway harry went after Quirrell. Trying to distract him before he reaced the door where Fluffy was.

"Quirrell!" Harry shouted. Maybe not the best thing to do, but it would get his attention. Quirrell spun around and stared at Harry.

"Potter! I should have known…going to play the hero are you?" Quirrell sneered.

He needed to keep Quirrell talking; it would keep his focus on him, and not on the Stone. People were very bad at multi-tasking, and he wouldn't want any witnesses. No one ever did when they were doing things that they were not supposed to.

"Who are you steeling the Stone for? You're not smart enough to plan this on your own." harry shot back. People made more mistakes when they were angry and paid less attention to things, and if Quirrell was anything like most people at St. Brutus then he wouldn't pass up the chance to gloat and inform him, of his plan; especially when Harry was playing dumb.

"I shall be instrumental to the Dark Lord's return to power! One such as yourself should understand such greatness. Save yourself now, and join us, you could be powerful."

"What join a crazy, egotistical, megalomaniac?-no thanks. I don't bow to anyone!" Harry retorted.

"You'll regret that Potter!" Quirrell cast a stunner at him. Harry dodged. He had never been more thankful that Nick had taught him to dodge knives. It made avoiding spells easier, although he got hit by a few, he didn't stop to see what damage they did.

He cast a lumos back, the spell wouldn't do much but the light would distract him. He was glad that he had a knife on him. It was attached to his wrist so he could reach it easily. If he could make Quirrlle drop his wand, then he might have a chance.

Ducking behind a statue he pulled out a knife and came out from behind the statue rolling under a curse and coming up only a few feet from Quirrell he kicked and threw the knife at the same time, hoping to keep him off balance. Quirrlle dodged the kick but the knife stuck in his hand. Quirrell let out a cry of pain and dropped thee wand. Seeing that Quirrell was distracted harry went for the wand not bothering to dodge Quirrell as he kick him. Instead he turned his body so that the kick landed on his back, where it would do the least damage. He got the wand and came up from the roll turning around to face Quirrell as he did so.

Even without the wand he was still impossibly fast and had the advantage over harry who was much smaller. Harry delivered a roundhouse kick hoping to keep some distance. Unfortunately Quirrlle could still perform some small wandless magic and Harry found himself stuck to the floor, and unable to move.

"Potter, give up, you are no match for me." A voice hissed. Quirrell turned around unwrapping his turban. Harry stared in shock at the face that it reveled.

"See what I have become, what I have been force to do to survive. Harry Potter, my downfall they say, a mere babe, now you shall die." The figure swooped down at him and Quirrell grabbed him around the neck choking him.

Harry couldn't breathe, he needed to move, he had to move. Quirrell let go with a shriek staring at his hands, they were burned. Harry tried to move, and was surprised to find out that he was no longer restrained. He ran up to Quirrell and kicked low, bringing the man to his knees. It may have been a cheap shot, but he would use whatever advantage he had, Quirrell's distraction was one of them. The man was still staring at his burnt hands in shock.

Harry picked up the knife on the floor and threw it at Quirrell's temple, making sure that it would connect blade up. The handle hit the temple and the man crumpled to the floor. A ghostly scream issued from his mouth as the spirit of Voldermort left the body. The spirit flew right at Harry. He saw it go through him, and thought he heard footsteps before the world went black.

**Please review!! I'll give you a cookie, or/and a plushie!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed you are all amazing!!!! Sorry this took so long; I had problems with my e-mail, and got a beta. Unfortunately she was in a car crash and was unable to finish the chapter. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy!!

**Princess of Everything**: Thanks for being my beta for most of this chapter; I hope you get better soon!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

**Chapter Nineteen: Summer with Snape**

Draco ran to Snape's office as fast as he could, hardly daring to think what might happen if he did not get there in time. He burst straight into the office, not even bothering to knock first. Clutching his side and gasping slightly as he tried to regain his breath Draco told the Professor "Sir! Quirrell stunned Professor McGonagall, and now Harry's gone to try and stop him!"

Severus cursed as we swiftly rose from his chair and rushed out of the room without even glancing in Draco's direction. His cloak billowed behind him as made his way through the halls. Finally reaching the third floor, he was just in time to witness Quirrell crumple to the ground in a heap. He stared horrified as the spirit of the Dark Lord himself passed through Harry, and lunged forward just in time to catch Harry's body as he fell unconscious.

Setting Harry on the ground gently, Severus turned towards Quirrell and stunned him. Although it was quite obvious that that particular stunner would not be needed as Quirrell was definitely not getting up anytime time soon, or indeed ever, Snape was nothing if not careful. Surveying the area he noticed that Draco must have followed him up, because he was standing off to the side looking more than slightly shocked.

Severus told Draco to go to the infirmary and inform Madame Pomfrey what had happened, so that she would be adequately repaired. This done, he turned his attention to McGonagall. Quickly enervating her, he moved back towards Harry, telling McGonagall to keep an eye on Quirrell.

Leaning down beside Harry he carefully put his fingers to the boy's neck in order to check for a pulse. It was fast but strong, and Snape noticed that besides a few bruises and cuts Harry did not appear to have suffered much damage. Considering what had just transpired, it was remarkable that the boy was not worse off. He then cast a diagnostic spell to make sure that there were no broken bones that his had missed.

This finished Severus gingerly picked Harry up, mindful of any unseen bruises, and told McGonagall that he would send Dumbledore up to deal with Quirrell before making his was hurriedly to the Hospital Wing.

Upon entering the hospital wing he placed Harry on the bed and waited for Poppy to determine what kind of condition the boy was in. Silently promising himself to find out what on earth those two idiotic boys were doing in that particular corridor after he had assured them that he would take care of it, he waited for Poppy to tell him Harry condition. More to the point, why he was unconscious.

After what seemed like hours, but really could have only been minutes Madame Pomfrey came over to where Draco and Snape were standing. "Harry is going to be just fine. He got hit by a cutting curse as well as a burning hex. In addition to that he has a fractured wrist, which is most likely the result of a bone breaking curse nicking his arm. All things considered, he is incredibly lucky."

"Well why is he unconscious then?" Draco asked worriedly, concerned for his friend.

"Magical exhaustion, and the after affects of having You-Know-Who's spirit pass through him. Nothing a lot of good rest won't cure, not to worry Mr. Malfoy. He will remain unconscious until his magical core can replenish itself. It shouldn't take more than a few days, and I can heal him while he's sleeping." Madam Pomfrey assured them, before shooing them out of the infirmary so that she could get to work on her patient.

As they were leaving the infirmary Severus and Draco ran into Dumbledore, who had come back when he had apparently realised that this was where he was most needed. After a quick run down of events the three parted, Dumbledore to go take care of Quirrell, and the other two headed back down to Severus' office to discuss what had happened.

Entering the room, Snape gestured towards a chair and motioned for Draco to sit as he to the seat opposite. "Now please enlighten me, just what exactly were you doing in that corridor?"

Draco couldn't help but be nervous at the tone of voice his professor used. It was the same tone his parents used when he had done something particularly troubling. Nonetheless he launched into an explanation and their reasoning. Which he couldn't help but point out, had been very good since it ended up happening.

Snape in turn pointed out that Quirrell would most likely not have gotten past the other tasks and enchantment guarding the stone. But after a long (to0 long in Draco's opinion) lecture about getting involved in highly dangerous situations that don't involve you, Snape let Draco go.

The next few days passed by agonizingly slow, or so Draco thought as he left the infirmary where he had been visiting Harry, and made his way down to his common room. It was now the beginning of June, and he was waiting for Harry to wake up. There was only a week left to go until the end of year exams, and just three scant weeks until the end of the semester.

While Draco was lost in thought, back in the infirmary that Draco had just vacated Harry began to wake up. He blink as he opened his eyes, everything was white. Blindingly so. Harry laid in place as he tried to remember why he was in the hospital wing in the first place. Experience had taught him not to until he had assessed his injuries.

Experimentally moving a bit in bed, he was surprised that he was not in any pain. Of course he was in the infirmary, so naturally they had healed him. Harry blushed lightly, embarrassed for not realising that sooner.

Harry's stomach growled as he slowly sat up in the bed, surveying his surroundings. Everything was white, including the linens. It was also obvious that the entire room was very sterile, Aunt Petunia would approve. His musings were cut short as a woman came bustling over to him.

"Ah, awake I see Mr. Potter. I am Madame Pomfrey. the healer here at Hogwarts." She proceeded to give Harry a quick run through of his various injuries that had been healed, and explained his magical exhaustion. She wrapped up her speech by telling him that as soon as she had gotten a good sized breakfast into him, he would be free to go.

"Err-before you go Madame Pomfrey, I was wondering, how long I have been out for?" Harry asked, still somewhat bewildered from the amount of information he had just received.

"You have been unconscious since Friday, and it is now Sunday. Your friends have been in to visit you often, as well as Professor Snape."

"My friends have been to visit Professor Snape?" Harry asked blankly, somewhat confused.

Madame Pomfrey smiled "No, I meant that Professor Snape has also been in to visit you." Then she gestured to the tray in front him as it filled with food, and told him that as soon as he finished that he could leave. Not that Harry had to be told twice, he was starving!

As soon as he was finished Harry set out to go find Draco, knowing that his friend would want to know that he was awake. After he found Draco, whom was mostly likely in the common room, he would have to get a start on any homework he might have missed.

"Harry, your awake!" Draco exclaimed, as Harry walked through the portrait leading into the Slytherin common room. "You scared me! Are you alright? When did you wake up? What happened?" Draco said in a rush that Harry had trouble understanding.

"I'm alright now, Madame Pomfrey healed me up. I only just woke up, I came straight here to find out. Well after I ate that is, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave until I had."

Assured that his friend was indeed fine, Draco asked again. "Well, what happened?"

"With Quirrell?" At Draco affirmative nod Harry proceed to explain in as little detail as possible, not that Draco seemed to mind. Once he was finished, Draco shoved a piece of paper towards him.

"Here, it's the work you need to catch up on. End year exams start next week." So with that out of the way, Harry sat down and got straight to work.

The rest of the year passed in a blur for Harry he was so busy with catching up with the wok that he missed and studying for the exams that he didn't even have time to worry about spending the summer with Snape. Sure he trusted the man, sotr of. Well, more than he trusted most, and he had given his oath that he wouldn't hurt him, but still, what if he found out his secrets. He found out about the abuse easily, but he didn't know everything. He would just have to be extra careful.

The exams went by quickly and soon it was the end of term and Snape had asked to talk with him in his office.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" harry asked walking into the office.

"Sit down Potter. We need to discuss your summer arrangements. We will be going to my family home Snape Manor, on the coast of Dover, England. We will spend most of the summer there, and come back two days before the start of school. You will take a portkey to King's Cross station, and get on the train, so you may enter the school with everyone else. The portkey will take us to Snape manor, we leave tomorrow. Do you have anay questions?" Snape explained to him.

"Draco, had asked to see me sometime this summer, Sir, and I promised that I would owl some of the slytherins over the summer as well. If it's possible?" Harry asked unsure.

"I have an owl that you may use. You can visit Draco, I am his godfather so the Malfoy's often visit over the summer." Snape told him. Harry left to go pack.

"By Hermione, I'll owl you okay, have a good summer." Harry waved to her as she got into the carriage to go to Hogsmead, he had already said goodbye to his Slytherin year mates and the twins.

Harry left the entrance hall to pack, he would be leaving tomorrow morning. He spent the rest of the day packing and getting a head start on his summer homework. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep that night; plagued with worry about the upcoming vacation.

Harry woke up and went to the great hall for breakfast, Snape had given him his potions yesterday. Finishing his breakfast he got his trunk and headed to Snape's office.

"Grab a hold of the quill, it is the portkey, and will take us to the manor, I will have to key you into the wards." Snape instructed.

Harry did as he was asked and felt an unpleasant jerking sensation in his navel before he found himself spinning through space. Abruptly the works stopped spinning and Harry fell over on the ground, dizzy. He got to his feet and looked around him. The manor stood between the forest and the cliffs. There was a gravel path that lead up to what looked like a decrepit old house, which he assumed was the manor.

"Come on Potter." Snape told him, harry grabbed his trunk and followed. Snape grabbed his hand and made a small cut on his finger letting a few drops of blood fall to the ground. He started chanting in Latin and the whole house glowed before settling down.

The decayed manor now appeared well kept. The house was made out of stone, and was huge. There was a garden to the left, a stable to the right, and a gigantic field out back. Some of it was pastures for the horses. A stone path lead from the forest to the house, and from the back of the house to the bluffs. Harry was started when with a pop a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Master, young Master, it be good to see you again, Rain has prepared rooms for you sirs. Is there anything else that Rain can be doing for yous? "

"Thank you Rain, if you could take our luggage to our rooms; and make dinner, Please?"

"Certainly master, Rain be going now."

"Come on Mister Potter, I will give you a tour of the inside you may explore the grounds later. You can go wherever you wish as long as you stay out of the forest unless I accompany you; there are a few areas that are unsafe." Snape lead him into the house, giving him a tour.

"The basement has a potions lab on the right, and the left is a dueling room. You may enter the dueling room, it contains weapons, dummies, targets and other such things, they are for training only, and thus will not harm you. The potions lab you need my permission to enter. This is the main floor. The ballroom is the first door to the right it also has a piano in it. Next to it is an office, and a formal parlor. These rooms are mainly used to receive guests. Please do not enter the office without my permission. The first door on the left is the library; the next door is a washroom. The last door is the kitchen. You may enter any of these rooms, but please do not read any of the books in the back left hand corner of the library, they contain material on the blackest of magic. The greenhouse is straight out to the back and left, the gardens are to the right. Upstairs there are six bedrooms. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall. Please do not enter it without my permission. Your room is right next to it on the right; I will not enter your room without permission, unless it is an emergency. The other rooms are for guests. Each room has a washroom attached. The room at the very end of the hall is for astronomy, that you may go into whenever you like, it also has. The staircase leads up to the owlery. That is all. If you have any questions simply call for Rain she will answer them. She will also get you for dinner. Any questions so far?" Snape paused, waited for a reply, Harry just shook his head.

"Okay, I have very few rules, you must eat three meals a day. You must be inside by ten, it is dark out after that. Be in bed by eleven. I expect you to spend at least two hours on homework every day until your work is done. Other than that I do not tolerate bad manner or language you are to be polite at all times. Other than that you are free to do as you wish, unless I ask you to do something for me, in which case I will expect it to be done promptly. Please keep your room clean. If you wish to go somewhere please let me or Rain know. You may go riding if you wish, Rain will give you the right equipment, all the horses are good for beginners, except for the black one." Snape finished.

"Here is your room, you may do as you wish until dinner, although I suggest unpacking." Snape left him to his own devices.

Harry entered the room and looked around. It was huge! The room contained a desk and chair, a small bookshelf a dresser a closet and a bed, as well as a door that led to what he assumed was the washroom. There was also a door that opened up onto a balcony that overlooked the forest. The room was done in different shades of blue and silver. The bathroom was light blue, the bed covers were royal blue and silver, the walls were a powder blue and the ceiling was very dark, almost black it was awesome.

Harry quickly unpacked his things, putting his books on the shelves and his clothes in the dresser. Harry left to explore the grounds, and the dueling room. He wondered if it was anything like the room of requirement.

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry, he completed all of his summer homework, and Snape had even let him practice some of his second year spells and potions, apparently the wards stopped the ministry from detecting underage magic. Rain was teaching him how to ride, it was amazing he loved racing. He spent many days flying, or going down the bluff to the sea and learning to swim.

He had also put up silencing charms around his room so Snape wouldn't hear the nightmares. He still cut, but it was on his upper thighs where it would not be noticed, sometimes the nightmares were too much, they left him feeling dirty.

Before he knew it the month had gone by, the library contained information about absolutely everything, he often spent evenings in there and Rain had to tell him to go to bed because he had lost track of time. Snape ws teaching him how to play chess, and how to duel, he was a quick learner. All together it was turning out to be the best summer of Harry's life.

It was near the end of July and it was only a few days until Harry's birthday. Snape had invited the Malfoy's Draco had written o him about how Harry hadn't expected anything for Christmas, so he thought that getting him a gift would be acceptable. What would he get him though, a wand holster maybe, he was very good with dueling, no it seemed to impersonal. A dreamcatcher, he knew the boy had nightmares, Rain had told him that he put up a silencing charm so that he wouldn't hear. No point on pushing the matter though, Harry would talk when he was ready. Pushing him would probably just make him close up.

That was it, if he wouldn't talk about his nightmares he could write about them. He would get Harry a magically locking journal that never ran out of pages, and a neverending ink quill, not too impersonal, but not personal enough to be considered favoritism, Perfect.

Snape slipped Harry a sleeping potion, so he could get the Malfoy's over without waking up harry, the boy looked tired anyway. Waiting for him to go to bed he took out a book and read. Finally he went upstairs Severus took out his present and placed it on the table, there were also presents from most, if not all of the Slytherin first years as well, as something from the Weasley twins, he had checked to make sure it wasn't pranked, and a gift from the Gryffindor Hermione Granger. He placed those on the table and went to bed, the Malfoy's would arrive by nine tomorrow.

Harry woke up with a yawn and looked at the clock, It was already nine forty five! He had slept in, and he didn't have any dreams. He got up and took a shower before getting dressed. When he was ready he headed down stairs.

Harry stopped in his tracks, shocked. His first reaction had been to duck and go for is knife but he suppressed it, he had learned that surprises were rarely a good thing. In front of him were Snape, Draco and people he assumed were Draco's parents.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Good morning harry, Happy Birthday!" Draco said happily. His birthday, what, so it was. He had forgotten all about it!

"Hi, Draco when did you get here?"

"Just now. Harry this is my Father Lucius Malfoy, and my mother, Narciassa Malfoy. Father, Mother this is Harry Potter." Draco introduced.

"Please to meet you Mr Malfoy, Ms. malfoy." Harry said shaking Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"Just Narciassa and Lucius, dear unless we are in public, Ms, and Mr. Mafoy makes me feel old." Narciassa said.

They made small talk as they had breakfast and then Harry opened his presents. Draco had gotten him a book on dueling. The other slytherins had given him an assortment of candies and books on various things, as well as a gobbelstone set, and a pack of exploding snap cards. Hermione had gotten him a planner, and the twins had gotten him, some trick candy, Canary creams they called them. However ate them was supposed to turn into a canary the card said, thus the name. Snape had gotten him a journal that only he could open, and a quill that never ran out of ink. He thanks them all, and wrote back letters. Harry and Draco spent the day riding the horses and flying. Draco had even helped to teach him how to swim.

"Harry, Mister Snape is wanting to see you. He's in the office." The Rain informed him. Harry wondered what he wanted. Maybe he had gotten his booklist!

Heading downstairs, and feeling rather excited about the idea of going to Diagon Alley and seeing his friends Harry entered the office.

"Ah. There you are, sit down." Snape indicated the chair, he looked serous. Harry sat down, clearly this was not about school, he checked to make sure that his switchblade was in place. He knew that Snape couldn't hurt him, due to the oath, but old habits die hard, and carrying the knife had saved him more than a few times. It had been drilled into his head to always have some sort of weapon on him, experience was a quick teacher.

"Harry, I gave you that journal for a reason. I am aware that you have nightmares, Rain has informed me that you put up a silencing ward. I will not ask you to discuss your nightmares, but it may help if you write about them, you can put on a locking charm to ensure that only you can read it. You need to deal with your memories somehow, if you find that you have trouble sleeping then I can give you a dreamless sleep potion. They can get addicting though, so you can only have it a couple days a week. If you want to talk I am here." Snape studied him carefully.

Harry kept his face blank, thinking about what he had said. He had never told anyone but Nick about everything that happened Snape knew some, but only what he had figured out on his own. Writing about it may be a good idea, and he would do anything to stop the nightmares. He nodded to Snape and left. He needed to think.

The rest of summer vacation passed quickly and soon Harry was headed back to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for second year. After getting the supplies Harry packed his trunk and spent the last few weeks riding, he would miss the horses. Soon it was time to leave, harry grabbed the Portkey, and activate it. He landed a few minutes late on platform nine and three quarters, it was the start of a new year.

**Please Review!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: ** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is still reading, this chapter is for you. Please note that this chapter is does not have a beta, and I am looking for another Beta, as my former Beta is unable to continue proofing. Hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I realize this is the internet, and people could be anyone, but I am not JK Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty: Start of Second Year**

Looking around the Platform Harry didn't see Draco anywhere so he got on board the train and looked in the compartments. Still not finding him Harry sat down in an empty compartment near the back of the train and put his luggage away.

"There you are Harry. How was the rest of your summer?" Draco walked into the compartment and closed the door.

"Good, I learned how to ride, how was your summer?"

"Good, we went to the Manor in France." Draco informed him putting his trunk away.

"Hi, Draco, Harry, how was your summer?" Theo walked into the room followed by Blaise they sat down. The boys started talking about their summer, and had moved on to the new DADA Professor, Lockheart when the compartment opened again.

"Hello, is it okay if we sit here? Everywhere else is full. I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Luna Lovegood." Two first year girls stood in the doorway. The one who had spoken had red hair and blue eyes; she was also the taller of the two. The other one, Luna had blond hair and blue eyes. She had a dreamy expression and was wearing a necklace made of bottle caps and what appeared to be earrings made to look like radishes.

The boys looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure come in. I'm Draco Malfoy, that it Theodore Nott, Blasie Zabini and Harry Potter." Draco pointed to each of them in turn.

"Call me Theo, Theodore is too long." Theo directed this at both of the girls.

"You must be Fred and George's sister." Harry added looking at her.

"Oh, you know my brothers! Fred and George are the best, 'cept for Bill and Charlie. If you're second years then you must know my brother Ron as well."

"Yes, we have met Ron, unfortunately, and Percy as well." Blasie said

"Don't worry about those two, I don't like them either, they can be gits." Ginny declared causing everyone in the compartment to laugh. They could learn to like the youngest Weasley, and she didn't seem to care that they were Slytherins.

"Lovegood…is your father the editor of thee Quibbler?" Theo asked Luna.

"Yes, Daddy's the editor." Luna said happily, pulling out a copy a she spoke.

The second years continued their discussion about Lockheart the new DADA professor. Theo thought that he was an incompetent fraud because some of the details and years in his books did not match up. Draco thought that he was a waste of space and a complete idiot. Blasie added that he was only concerned with his public image and popularity. Harry decided that he didn't care as long as the Professor did not try to kill him. He could always teach DADA to himself.

The first years left the compartment to get changed as they were almost at Hogwarts. The second years grabbed a carriage and headed up to the castle. They were all looking forward to the feast. Harry was surprised that the sorting song was different Adrian told him that there was a different song every year. It had nothing else to do, it must be boring, being a hat.

The first years looked so small. Harry wondered if he had looked that small, probably smaller, he had grown a lot with the help of the nutrient potions. Luna was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry tuned out the rest of the sorting until it was Ginny's turn. The sorting hat took awhile before finally sorting her into Gryffindor. The Headmaster said a few words before the feast started and harry dug in. When the feast was over they listened to the start of term announcements, sung the school song, Fred and George were the last to finish, and headed to the common rooms.

Harry woke up the next morning and headed down to the Great Hall. Draco was already eating, and Blasie came in right behind him with a much disheveled Theo, who looked like he had been dragged from bed. They sat down and filled their plates. Harry didn't even bother saying hello, neither of the two boys were morning people and they would need caffeine before they were remotely pleasant.

Harry looked at his schedule and groaned. Why are they always paired with gryffindors? He noticed that he had defense on Mondays, that was today, as well as potions, oh well…at least he had one class to look forward to. He was worried about Defense, after Professor Quirrell last year… He just hoped that Lockheart was not as incompetent as Draco and Theo had said he would be.

Harry walked out of Defense immensely frustrated. The class had been worse than unless, his hopes about Lockheart not being too bad were in vain, and he realized that Draco and Theo had made a gross understatement.

Lockheart had given them all a quiz about himself and had then proceeded to tell them all of his many achievements, which included winning the Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. All in all the class was a pointless waste of time, and if all the defense classes were like that then nobody would learn anything.

The rest of the day passed quickly they got the usual first day of term speeches and went over what they would be learning that year. The second years did not have much homework outside or reading the first few chapters of their textbooks. There was a lot of theory work this year by the sounds of things.

So harry found himself with a lot of free time in the evening. Free time that was used to contemplate the lack of learning that they would be doing with Lockheart as the Defense professor. He would have to learn about the subject on his own.

"Hey, Aria, what Defense book did you use last year?" Harry called across the common room to one of the third year.

"We used 'A Comprehensive Understanding of Defensive spells' by Gerard Drake. Why?" The third year turned around and looked at him.

"I don't think we are going to learn anything from Lockheart so I was going to study on my own. There's no point in wasting the year. I can always work in Binn's Class, and just use a quick notes quill to write down the lecture" Harry explained.

"That's a good idea, ask the other first years if they are interested in learning too. I can lend you my textbook, and you can copy it if you want. One of the upper years should know the charm, ask a perfect. If that doesn't work I'm sure Professor Snape can help." Aria thought out loud.

"I don't think anyone is going to learn much in Defense, I don't understand why Dumbledore hired him, I swear he is going senile, he defiantly shouldn't be running the school, if he's going to hire teachers like that. No one will learn anything. We can talk to the Prefects and Professor Snape the entire house would probably find your idea useful. We can get other years to help as well." She continued sounding all together too excited in Harry's opinion.

Aria stood up and grabbed his arm."Come on, let's talk to Professor Snape." She pulled him towards his office. Harry followed quickly so that he wasn't dragged there. Aria knocked on the door and waited for an answer before entering his office.

"What do you want?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the girl who had practically dragged Harry into his office.

"Sir, Harry here has decided that it would be a good idea to do an independent study for Defense, as we are not learning anything from Professor Lockheart. The rest of the House might be interested and I was wondering if we could form a sort of club." Aria was practically bouncing.

"Your idea has Merit, I will talk to the prefects and see if we can find a few hours a week that are free for everyone. Seeing as it was your idea the two of you are responsible for running it. I will of course aid you, but I will not run it, if you need help talk to one of the prefects before seeing me. I will send for you when I have found an available time slot. Send Marcus Flint to me please." Snape dismissed them as he went to get the schedules. He would have to talk to Marcus Flint, as he was the Quidditch captain, to ensure that the times did not overlap.

Harry and Aria let Snape's office and sent flint to see him before sitting down to plan. Each year could give their textbooks to the year below them, and the seventh years would be taught by Professor Snape, who could copy some of the Seventh year textbooks that were used last year. Everyone would have to read the books and practice in their own time, the time they had set up as a group could be used to sort out any problems that people had. Hopefully this would cut down on time, now all they needed was a place large enough to practice.

"The common room would work, it's defiantly big enough." Aria pointed out.

"What about dueling, and other spells that could hurt people though?" Harry chewed his lip.

"We can get someone to conjure mats, and Professor Snape will be there, he can deal with any injuries or spells that go wrong." Aria stated.

By the time they had finished their discussion it was curfew and everyone else had gone to bed. The month of October passed quickly everyone was extra busy with the added defense work, although class with Lockheart wasn't exactly challenging. Lockheart used the time to talk about his books and some of his accomplishments.

Most of the Slytherins looked at it as Lockheart's time to show off and spread propaganda. The man was really egotistical, and narcissistic to boot, Harry was considering casting a silencing charm on himself, simply so he did not have to hear Lockheart talk about himself.

The extra defense classes were held Saturday from 9-11, and 8-10 and Sunday at the same time. It was not necessary to show up for any of them, but the times allowed students to show up when it was easiest for them.

The classes although primarily used to learn Defense also became an informal tutoring session in other subjects. Harry found that he learned just as much by teaching the first years what they had been taught last year as he did studying the second year material. Harry also learned how to duel from the upper years as well as other advanced spells as everyone was practicing at the same time.

Professor Snape turned out to be more involved than he had originally planned to be, and would often end up teaching different years how to perform different spells. It turned out that he had a Defense mastery as well as a Potions Mastery, and he was an excellent dueler, if not always conventional.

He was also a much better teacher when the students were actually interested in what he was teaching, it also gave them a chance to ask the senior students for help and advice for other classes as it was one of the few times that were not meals that almost the entire house was together. Harry learned how to Duel, and he also learned about things like the unforgivables, that were normally not taught until at least fifth year. Everyone also learned a great deal about magical theory, something that was not taught at Hogwarts but was still exceedingly important.

The slythereins marks in most of the classes start to improve, this made the OWL and NEWT year students exceedingly happy, and there was talk of making it a formal club, although people were divided over the issue.

Harry could see benefits and cons to each side of the argument. On one hand if it was a club then the times would be official, so it would not interfere with other clubs. However if it was official it would also mean that anyone could join and that the material that they learnt was regulated and approved before hand.

Pansy, Mille, and Daphne had decided to continue his dancing lessons and he now was able to waltz, with ease. He was getting better at the Tango, and no longer stepped on their toes. They had also decided that he needed to know about finances and business as he was Head of House Potter. All things considered Harry had very little time to go to the Room of Requirement and practice Fighting, or look up information and useful spells.

Harry did not see much of Hermione apart from classes, and working on homework in the library. He saw Ginny and Luna at meals and that was about it, although Luna was a frequent visitor to the library and she often joined him and Hermione when they were working on homework, sometimes Ginny, and the twins were with her. Although when Fred and George were around they did not get much actual work done, and the study session were more likely to turn into sessions on planning pranks on Lockheart.

So it was with great speed that the month of October passed. Harry was startled to realize that there was only had a week until Halloween. An event that he was not looking forward to, the last Halloween he had saved Hermione from the troll, it didn't help that it was the anniversary of his parents death.

Harry had finished classes for the day, and the first year slytherins were walking down to the common rooms. Turning down the first floor corridor they headed towards the staircase when Draco stopped.

"Why is the corridor flooded?" Draco sounded confused.

"What?" Harry looked over and saw that the other end of the corridor was covered by water. Harry walked over and followed the sounds of running water it was coming from the girl's bathroom. Seeing that it was Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom he turned around to leave, and stopped dead in his tracks. Hanging from a candle was the still form of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, above her in what looked like blood were the words:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware._

The Chamber of Secrets, he had heard something about it before, but where? Harry went over to the cat intending to take it off the wall.

"Blasie, go to the Headmaster's office, bring him here. Theo, Pansy, can you try to find Filch, it's his cat after all. Mille, Draco could you cast some repelling charms to keep other students away from the corridor. Daphne, can you find Professor Snape, and tell him what is going on?" Harry took charge immediately, not even thinking about it.

He looked at the cat. It wasn't moving, slowly he reached out and touched it, it was still warm. Something was off though, he couldn't place it, but he didn't think it was dead. Harry heard footsteps and saw Dumbledore, Snape and Filch all walking towards them. Filch saw his cat and let out a wail promising to punish whoever killed her. Snape read the message, and looked at the Slytherins, his face carefully blank.

"She's not dead Argus, just petrified, the second years are working with Mandrakes, and when the mature she can be fixed. Professor Snape, will you please escort the Second Years back to their dormitories. Then go to my office?" Dumbledore ordered leading a distraught Filch who was now holding Mrs. Norris away from the scene.

Snape led the first year slytherins to the dorm without speaking to any of them. Harry didn't bother him, he was clearly preoccupied. The first years headed to bed and talked about what they had heard of the chamber, which was mostly theories, and ledges about the founding of the school until they drifted into sleep.

Harry walked to History of Magic, his mind whirling. What was the Chamber of Secrets and why had Filch's cat been petrified? Aria had said that there was a myth about the Chamber in the History textbook. Maybe Binns knew about more than just the Goblin Wars.

"Professor, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione's hand was quivering in the air in her excitement. Binns looked at the class in shock. For once everyone was paying attention.

"Alright, I suppose I could tell you the myth. Legend had it that one of the four founders did not get along with the other three and that he was kicked out of the school. Instead of leaving he built a secret chamber somewhere in the school. It is said that the chamber will be opened when his heir returns and that he will continue the founder's work." Binns finished the lecture, telling them what they wanted to know but leaving out the important details.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry, well everything except for defense, they really weren't learning anything. They would have to do something about Lockheart, there wasn't even any point of class. They may as well not show up.

"So who do you think the heir of Slytherin is?" Draco asked over dinner.,  
"I don't know but, they if they are trying to continue Slytherin's ideal, then they may be trying to get rid of everyone who doesn't have pureblood, but what are they using, and where is the Chamber?" Harry mused out load frustrated.

"Who, knows, it's a secret for a reason we aren't meant to find out." Arai added.

The Great Hall burst into noise as the Headmaster announced that there would be a dueling club, and everyone could attend. Apparently Lockheart was running it and it would start right after Christmas in the great hall. Their Head of house would share more details.

Harry was excited, as were most of the Slytherins, they already knew how to duel, and were looking forward to getting more practice time. Flint leaned over to him.

"This should be good, Lockheart couldn't duel if he tried, as long as it doesn't interfere with Quidditch, it should be interesting. You ready for the game next week? We start with Huffelpuff, so it shouldn't be too hard. Still we'll keep up with practice, we don't want to lose our edge. It should be a good way to get ahead in the points."

"Yeah, it should be good, I got to fly over the summer, so at least I wasn't too rusty, it is a good chance to get ahead early." Harry agreed, he was looking forward to their first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor had already played Ravenclaw, and neither had managed to score too many points, although Gryffindor won.

The week passed quickly, and it was mid November when the Quidditch started. Harry got up early so he would have time to change and get down to the pitch before it was crowded.

"Alright everyone, you know what you are supposed to do, and you are good at it. Do your part and we'll win. I want to score as many points as possible before the game ends. So Harry, don't catch the snitch, unless we are way up in points, or are losing, and need them. As long as you catch it." Flint gave his pre game speech. They were always to the point.

They flew onto the pitch, shook hands and were off. Harry flew over the pitch, keeping an eye on Cedric Diggory, the Huffelpuff Seeker. He was circling the pitch, looking for the snitch, but it had disappeared for the time being. The game below was going well, the Huffelpuff chasers were new and it showed, although, their keeper was quite good.

Harry dodged as a bludger came towards him, and was forced to pivot as it swerved around again. It followed him. He was concerned bludgers didn't go after specific people unless they were aimed at them the bludger zoomed towards him and he took off, trying to avoid it. Higgs saw it chasing him an intercepted it. His sudden take off had made people think that he had seen the snitch and Diggory had followed closely, almost getting hit as Higgs hit the bludger across the pitch.

"A rouge bludger is tailing Potter!" Lee's voice rang out across the field as Madame Hootch blew the whistle, and called all other players down on the grass. Professor Snape waited for the students to clear the field and took aim at the bludger before casting the imobulus charm. Unfortunately the charmed bludger was moving faster than normal and the spell missed.

Harry flew in corkscrews trying to avoid it. The other bludger was still in the air, and he was the only available target, as no one else was flying. Now having to look out for both bludgers Harry was having trouble. One of them had hit his broom, and he was dangling from the handle. The other bludger zoomed towards him, and smashed into his arm. Harry felt the bone break, but managed to hold on with the other hand. He carefully swung himself on to the broom so he could maneuver better.

Hermione raced onto the pitch followed by Ginny and Luna, hoping to stop the bludgers. Hermione took careful aim as the bludger zoomed towards the dangling form of Harry, but it was moving too fast, she didn't want to hit Harry.

Ginny heard the arm snap, and winced, she was surprised when he managed to get on the broom. She cast as spell at the bludger and it exploded into the air. There was one more though, and it was headed straight for him. Luna watched the Minnynibbles swarm around Harry, they were attracting the bludgers to him. She saw the remaining bludger zoom towards him and casually took out her wand and cast at it. The bludger exploded in a shower of rainbow sparkles.

Harry, seeing that it was safe flew to the ground. He was attacked by three girls as they all ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thanks, don't know what I would have done if someone hadn't stopped it." Harry told them as the quidditch team swarmed around him.

"Are you alright?" Flint looked concerned.

"I'm okay" harry replied, his arm hanging limply at his side.

"You can't play with a broken arm Harry" Higgs pointed out.

"Mister Potter, why is it that you are always in some sort of danger?" Snape walked towards him.

"Sorry Sir, it wasn't exactly intentional."

"I should hope not, seeing as that bludger was charmed to attack you. Let me see your arm" Snape gently picked up Harry's arm and cast over it. The bone knit back together, and it healed.

"Now, I do believe that the game shall be continued. The headmaster is making two more blugers personally, to ensure that they are not charmed." Snape informed them. Both teams took their positions and the game resumed.

Harry was quick to spot the snitch circling near the teacher's benches, not far from him. Diggory was on the other side of the pitch. Harry raced towards it as it took off through the field, He pushed his broom faster and reached out grabbing one of the wings. The whistle blew and the game ended. Slyhterin had won 250 to 50. The team headed back to the showers then headed up to the after party, Harry was exhausted.

The month before Christmas passed in a blur for Harry, he had become a lot closer to Ginny and Luna after the incident on the Quidditch pitch, and often helped them with homework, especially defense. Hermione often spent time with them, she rarely spent time with any of the Gryffindor's apart from Ginny and Neville. She was currently tutoring Neville in potions, and was therefore quite busy. Although, he had only melted one cauldron this week; so he was improving.

Professor Snape said that they were not able to find out who had hexed the bludger and his house had become very protective of him. Blaise, Theo and Draco rarely let his side, and the girls spent as much time around him as possible, as did the other slytherins. Their attempts were not nearly as obvious though, not sharing classes or being in his dorm. Harry was happy to learn that Luna, Ginny, Hermione, the twins as well as Aria, Theo, Blaise and Draco were staying for Christmas. He couldn't wait until break!

Finally it was Christmas, Harry had woken up early and gotten everyone else up, except for Draco, who was helping him. They all went down to the common room and unwrapped their gifts. Harry was surprised at the number of gifts he received.

Ginny had given him gloves, in slytherin colours. His dorm mates had gotten him an assortment of candies and books; quite a few were on defense and potions. Although the girls; and Aria had gotten him books on etiquette, customs, and roles of the Head of House. Hermione, practical as always had given him a day planner and Luna had given him a bottle of blue liquid-to keep away the Diagga. Harry recognized the bottle as a dreamless sleep potion-Luna was odd. He had also gotten a book on healing from his head of house. If he was going to get into trouble, he should at least be prepared.

The holiday passed quickly, they had numerous snowball fights, and helped Ginny and the Twins set up pranks on Ron. Harry also read through all of his books, and had gotten a chance to practice dueling. The club would start when the Holiday ended and it would be a good idea to get in as much practice as possible.

The holidays were over and everyone was back in class, although, it wasn't classes that they were worried about. Shortly after the start of term Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost had been found petrified. Everyone was scared, if a ghost had been petrified than no one was safe-ghosts were already dead!

The dueling club had become a welcome distraction to much of the school, and they were all looking forward to it with much anticipation. The rest of the week flew by, and soon everyone was headed to the Great hall for the opening of the Dueling club. While most were there for the dueling, but some wanted to see Lockheart get his ass kicked, he really needed to be taken down a peg or two.

The Slytherins were ecstatic when it was announced that Snape was going to 'help' Lockheart with his demonstration. They all knew how good of a dueler he was,

"On three; Three, two, one" Lockheart counted down as they bowed and walked to their placed. Snape turned around and cast. Lockheart went flying across the room, and landed in a heap on the ground. Getting up he showed them how to block, and suggested that the pair up and have a go.

Harry quickly paired up with Draco, and they were called up by Lockheart. They took their places and turned, quickly casting at each other. Harry dodged while Draco blocked, they continued to trade spells, not wanting to show off their capabilities in front of everyone. Then Draco did something unexpected, he cast sepensorsia.

"Humansss, who are they to call me. I am hungry, they sssmell ssso good. Yess, I will bite you for sssumning me." The snake hisse- wait! That was the snake? What? It didn't make sense though, no one else could hear it but it had to be the snake.

It was moving towards a student. Lockheart tried to banish it, but just flung it in the air making it angrier. It moved to attack, Harry, not knowing what he should do, but not wanting to show that he could talk to it. He didn't think it was a normal ability. Thinking about what Hermione had done in their first class with Lockheart he cast immobulus at it. The snake froze in mid strike, and Snape banished it. Everyone was sent back to their common rooms.

"Harry, what was all that about? When the snake showed up you just froze and got this blank look on your face. It was really odd, if I didn't know better, it would have said you were scared." Draco asked him.

" I don't know, but it was like…like I could understand it, it was odd. The same thing happened once when I was at the zoo one summer." Harry looked confused as the others looked at him in awe.

"What?" He said, referring to the looks they were giving him.

"You're a parselmouth!" Pansy stared at him in amazement.

"A what?"

"Parselmouths, are people who could talk to snakes. It is considered dark magic, Slytherin was one, and so was Voldermort. So don't tell anyone, you don't want them to know you can talk to snakes. You didn't know?" Draco explained to him, shocked.

'No, it always sounded like English to me. Why would they think it was evil, it's just a language. It's like saying that anyone who can speak German was evil because of Hitler!"

"Who?" Blaise looked confused as did most of the other slytherins.

"It is a muggle reference, Hitler was the leader of Germany, and most people think he was responsible for World War Two." Snape explained walking into the common room.

"It may be just a language Potter, but most will not see it that way. With the happening lately it would be wise to keep it a secret." He added.

Harry nodded in understanding. It was different and people did not understand it. People feared things that were different from them. The second years headed off to bed. Harry thinking about the events that had happened earlier, he found it hard to sleep.

The next few months passed by quickly, although they were disappointed to find that the dueling club had been cancelled. It had been fun to see Snape beat Lockheart. Harry had been looking forward to seeing a repeat.

It was now the beginning of spring, and there had been another attach, this time a Gryffindor first year Colin Creevy had been the victim. The inside of his camera had been melted, and he was I the hospital wing with everyone else. The mandrakes would be ready by the beginning of June, and Professor Sprout had all of the second years tending them to make sure that they would mature properly.

**Please review!!!! I will give you a plushie******


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! This chapter is for you. Thanks to everyone who is still reading, you are all amazing. Here's another chapter. I am working next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. It might be a while. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Wishing that I am JK Rowling doesn't make it come true. She wrote the books not me. I'm just playing with the characters and plot :)

**Chapter Twenty One: Heir of Slytherin**

Harry woke up for a nightmare drenched in sweat, he need to get some air, and forget about the memories. He listened to the sound of the others sleeping before leaving the room. In his haste to leave he failed to notice that he had not brought his invisibility cloak with him.

Draco listened to harry get up and watched as he left the dorm, he hadn't brought his invisibility cloak with him. It wasn't the first time that Harry had left in the middle of the night. Now he had a chance to see what he was up to. He grabbed the invisibility cloak cast silence on himself and went after Harry.

Harry reached the Room of Requirement and walked in the room had a punching bag in one corner and a dummy in the other, there were also target against the wall. The bathroom was through a small door at the back. He walked over to the CD player and pressed play, the Heavy Metal filled the room. Harry started with the punching bag, not even bothering to wrap his wrists.

Draco watched quietly as Harry went at the punching bag, he was surprised that it didn't snap with the force of the hits. Harry kept at it for what seemed like forever, then the music stopped. Harry paused and cast tempus it was one in the morning. Instead of stopping Harry took out a knife and threw it at the Dummy. Draco was surprised as the Dummy came to life and started casting spells at him.

Harry dodged and returned fire fighting the dummy. Nothing mattered but fighting, he didn't think of anything else. He continued when he got hit by a bone breaking cure, and a burning hex. He retaliated by casting diffindo and cutting of one of the dummies arms.

Draco saw harry get hit by the curses and ignore them. He acted like he hadn't even felt it. He was surprised at the curses that were being cast, things could get really dangerous, if Harry got hit I the wrong spot, it could even kill him!

Harry dodged the blasting hex and threw the knife at the dummy; it sunk into the wood, and stayed there. Harry moved again and was blinded by a lumos spell. Unable to see he got hit with a nasty cutting curse on the arm. His vision cleared and Harry cast a reducto at it, the dummy turned into a pile of dust and Harry picked up the knife.

Draco watched as the dummy turned into dust. Harry was an amazing dueler. He had been holding back quite a bit when they practiced defense. He was surprised to see the room change there was now a large bath, and a shelf that had all sorts of potions, creams and other medical supplies.

Harry turned the water on, as hot as he could stand it. The workout had helped but the feelings wouldn't go away. Now that he was alone he let the tears flow, there was no one here to see him being weak, it was all right to cry. No one could take advantage of his weakness. He got into the bath and scrubbed furiously trying to get clean.

He could feel the burns, and cuts, he had broken his arm again. Not that it mattred he could heal it after all. The pain distracted him, he welcomed it. He wished that he could take the dreamless sleep potion every night but he didn't want to become addicted. He wished that Nick was here, but he hadn't heard from him since he started school, he missed him. Harry got out of the bath and cast a cleaning charm on his clothes before putting on his pants. The damage was on his upper body.

Draco suppressed as gasp as Harry got out of the bath. He had seen him naked before, they were dorm mates after all, but the spell damage was much worse than he had originally thought. This was also the first time that he had gotten a good look at Harry's back, it was covered in scars, when he turned around and walked over to the shelf he caught a glimpse of his arms, they too were covered in scars. They were different though, slim and linear, were they self inflicted but why? Should he confront Harry? Even if he wasn't cutting he was still hurting himself, he had to do something, but what? He would try to talk to him tomorrow; if that didn't work he would go see professor Snape.

Harry quickly healed his broken arm. He had gotten good at healing broken bones. He then picked up the bruise balm and the burn cream, and applied it thoroughly watching as the bruises and burns disappeared. He had a few smaller cuts on his hands, but they weren't bad, it was the one on his stomach that he needed to see to. It was bleeding quite heavily, and stomach cuts were always the most dangerous. He placed his hand over it and concentrated on it healing. Once that was done Harry got dressed, reapplied the glamour and left.

Draco hurried after him, he would have to run if he wanted to be back in the common room before Harry. He took a few short cuts and rushed to the dorm put the cloak back where he found it and got into bed. A few moments later Harry crept in, he fell into bed and drifted to sleep. Not knowing that Draco had followed him.

"Harry, can I talk to you? In private." Draco asked as they gathered their stuff to head down to the library, Blasie and Theo were waiting for them in the common room.

"Okay, we'll just tell Blasie and Theo, not to wait for us." Harry agreed nervously, not that it showed. They walked down to the common room.

"You guys go ahead, I left my potions book in class." Draco told them, they nodded and left saying goodbye on the way out.

"All right, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked as they went to the now empty dorm. Draco put up a silencing spell and cast a locking charm on the door, as well as an alarm that would go off if someone was going to enter. His father had taught it to him over the summer. Seeing Draco lock the door Harry checked for his knives reassuring himself that they were there.

" I saw you leave the dorm last night, and I followed you, you didn't have your invisibility cloak I didn't want you to get caught." Draco stared nervously not knowing how to bring it up.

"How much did you see?" Harry was deceptively calm, he could always bribe Draco, or get a wizard's oath not to talk about it, if he had to.

"Everything. Harry If you're having trouble sleeping the go get more potions, but don't leave the common room. You could get caught, and it … it's not good to hurt yourself like that. Draco continued not knowing what else to say.

"I normally bring the cloak, so I won't get caught. I just wasn't thinking last night, and I can't get more potions, Professor Snape said that I would get addicted if I took anymore." Harry explained carefully, he needed to watch what he said.

"Still, be careful… and you shouldn't be hurting yourself."

"I'm being careful, and I'm not hurting myself, I healed the damage afterwards." Harry protested.

"Dueling like that is dangerous. You could get really hurt!"

"They are charmed not to do any real damage, it's all superficial."

"It's not just the Dummy though, I saw your arm's Harry, they weren't done by someone else, not on that part of it." Draco continued.

"It's okay, they are old, I promised someone that I would stop, and I have. You don't need to worry about it." Harry told him, covering it up.

"You promise that you have stopped?"

"Yes, I said I would." Harry assured him.

"Who did you tell?" Draco asked curios and relived that Harry had stopped.

"His name was Nick, we went to elementary school together, I met him when I was seven. He walked in one me once and made me promise to stop." Harry explained.

"What school? What is Muggel School like, I was tutored at home, before Hogwarts." Draco removed the spells now that the conversation wasn't so private.

"It was called St. Brutus's, it was a boarding school. Nick, was my roommate, he was also the person who taught me to knife fight. He was the first to find out about the abuse, and he helped to heal it. We became very close, he left when I was nine. I haven't heard from him since I stated Hogwarts." Harry was careful about what he told Draco, he didn't need to know, that most of the people who went there were addicts of alcoholics, and that they would try to slip you things if you weren't careful.

He had gotten into some major fights, and broken quite a few bones. He had left to hold his own in a fight, and be constantly watching everyone. He was the youngest and had seemed to be the weakest, which had made him an easy target at first. He had learned not to show weakness. Appearances could be deceiving, and it was the quite people that you had to watch out for, they were the most dangerous, they would avoid drawing attention to themselves at all costs. It was good to be underestimated though, and most had because of his size, it gave him an edge. He also knew not to trust anyone, or have friends; allies yes, friend no. People would stab you in the back if it would benefit them.

The rest of the year passed quickly for Harry they only had a month left of school! Harry was looking forward to the summer. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and the Twins had promised to stop by. Hermione and Luna had even invited him over. He would of course be seeing Draco, Snape being his godfather; Aria had also said that she would try to visit. The other slytherins had promised to owl him, but couldn't come over, for various reasons. Pansy was going to China, he had made her promise to send him postcards. He just hoped that Lockheart wouldn't be teaching next year.

"Hey Ginny, Luna, where's Hermione?" Harry greeted them in the library as they sat down.

"She's not here yet? After you spoke to her in during supper she ran off and said that she was coming here. Maybe she went to the washroom? I didn't see her go to the common room, we would have passed each other." Ginny sounded confused. Harry had told Hermione about hearing a voice in the walls, it wanted food. He wondered if there was a garden snake in the school.

"They studied quietly worried about their friend. Hermione wasn't in any of the classes that day, and Harry was impatient for them to be over. He would check the hospital wing, he just hoped that she was all right. Ginny and Luna caught up with him after class, and went to the Hospital wing with him. Ginny had asked Professor McGonagall, and apparently she had been petrified too. She and a ravenclaw prefect had been found with a mirror beside them.

Slowly they made their way to the hospital. Ginny looked pale and had been very scarce the last few weeks, he had rarely seen her, maybe she was ill, she looked tired. They entered the wing, only to be told that there were not to be any visitors right now, and that they were to head straight to their common rooms. The teachers had made curfew eight o'clock as a safety measure, and student were no longer allowed to roam the halls. They nodded and left quickly. Entering the common rooms he told the others what had happened.

Harry went to visit Hermione after class; he entered the Hospital wing and sat by her. At least the mandrakes would be ready soon. She was so still, but lacked the grayish colour that dead people had. Seeing her laying there so still brought back memories, he would rather not think of.

He had been on his way to the washroom between classes, and when he opened the door he had seen Brain, one of the older boys in his class hanging from the ceiling. His face was blue and he had suffocated, the knot hadn't broken his neck, there was a chair that had been knocked on its side. Harry had taken him down and gotten one of the teachers. The memory was still there though. He had been so still, so cold.

Harry shook his head trying to clear the memory. He looked at Hermione, she wasn't dead, just petrified, she would get better. Something in her hand caught his attention; it was a piece of paper. He gently took it out of her hand and opened it up reading what it said.

It was a basilisk! That was what was petrifying people; that's what he was hearing. It made sense now, Hermione had seen it in the mirror, Colin through his camera, and Mrs. Norris saw the reflection in the water. Nick was already dead, a ghost can't be killed. Suddenly something Draco had said came back to him:_ Last time the chamber was opened a girl died. _What if she never left, what if she was still in the school? Myrtle! She wore school robes, and was the only ghost that wasn't an adult, he needed to see her. Maybe she knew something, what if there was a reason why she haunted that washroom. If the snake had come from somewhere else then more people would have been killed someone would have seen it. He saw a handwritten word at the bottom of the page:_ pipes_. It was using the plumbing! That's why no one noticed it. He had to tell Professor Snape!

Just then a voice sounded over the school: Students please go to your common rooms, Professors please go to the Headmaster's office. Will all the Weasley's please go to the Headmasters office! Dumbledore's voice sounded through the school. Harry was walking by the Headmaster's office and He waited for Snape to arrive.

"Potter! What are you doing here go to the common room." Snape told him.

"Sir, I have some information that might help." He handed Snape the piece of paper. Snape read it.

"Hide behind the statue and wait for me to come out, if it is a snake, than your ability may be needed. Potter if you see any movement close your eyes." Snape entered the office. Everyone was already there, as were Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"I have some grave news. Ginerva Weasley has disappred and another message has appeared on the walls: _Her body will lie in the Chamber forever._ Profeesor Lockheart will try to locate the chamber, and retrieve her. If the Heads could go to the dorms and do a body count and keep an eye on the students? The Weasley's can of course stay hear. If you wish, if not please return to your common room. That is all." The Headmaster looked grave and his eyes were no longer twinkling. The teachers left.

Snape thought things over. The prefects would look after the students. Lockehart was a fraud and everyone knew he wouldn't be able to save the Weasley girl. It was also likely that Harry's abilities would be needed at some point. He wasn't about to leave Harry alone with Lockheart though, the man couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. He would have to go with Harry.

Leaving the office Snape went over to Harry. "Mister Potter, you will accompany me to see Professor Lockheart. He is supposed to rescue Ginny, she was taken to the chamber, your skills may prove to be useful as we are dealing with a Basilisk. Lockheart is a fraud, and he will be lucky to remain alive if he went, he will be of no help to the girl. I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking."

Harry nodded and followed him as they went to Lockheart's office. Lockheart was shoving clothes into a suitcase and he looked very frazzled.

"Going somewhere?" Snape sneered. Just the door burst open and the twins entered the room.

"What are you doing!" The exclaimed seeing Lockheart packing up.

"What about our sister!"

"Sorry, urgent family business, I'm afraid. It cannot wait." Lockheart tried to explain.

"You're not going anywhere." Snape sneered. "Misters Weasley, what are you doing here?" He turned to the twins.

"Ginny's our sister you can't make us leave." They protested.

"I assure you I could, but hexing a student is not looked upon favorably. I will however take fifty points from Gryffindor each, and have you in detention with Filch for the rest of term and all of next year if you don't go back to the Headmaster's office immediately." Snape warned them.

"But Sir, Harry's with you!"

"Yes because Mister Potter has an unusual ability that may be of some help." Snape was getting impatient. The twins left, grumbling.

"Lockheart you will come with us. Potter, I don't suppose you know where the chamber is?" Snape asked.

"No, but Myrtle might, I think she was the one that died last time" Harry answered.

Keeping his wand pointed at Lockheart, Snape made his way to moaning Myrtle's washroom, harry followed quietly. Snape didn't want to bring Lockheart, but maybe he could offer him as a meal to the basilisk. They entered the washroom cautiously, wands at the ready.

"Hi Harry." Myrtle waved at him.

"Myrtle, how did you die?" Harry asked as she floated down to them.

"Ohh, no one's ever asked me that before. I was in the washroom crying because Oliver Hornby had made fun of my glasses and I thought I heard a voice. It sounded male, and they were sorting of hissing. I thought someone was playing a prank, so I opened up to tell them to go away, and I died. All I remember is seeing a pair of big yellow eyes, over there."

Harry walked over to the sink, taking a look at it.

"That sink has never worked" Myrtle told him.

Harry continued to look; he didn't know what to look for though. Then he stopped, there it was, on the pipe, Slytherin's crest.

It's here, there is a crest on the pipe. I don't know how to open it." Harry told Snape.

"Try saying open in Parseltoung, not many could speak it so the password could be very simple." Snape told him.

"Open."

"No, that was English." Snape shook his head.

Harry looked at it and tried to pretend that it was real.

"Open" it came out as a hiss.

The sink sunk into the floor forming a whole big enough for someone to go down.

"You first Lockheart" Snape pointed his wand at him, and Lockheart backed up, Harry raised his wand as well, and he jumped down reluctantly. Harry heard him land and followed Snape waited for a bit and followed behind him. The chamber was massive, and had bones all over the place. It was dark, and very damp.

"We must be under the Lake." Snape cast a cleaning and warming charm at him.

Lockeart whirled around, and lifted his wand at them. "I will tell them that I was too late to save the girl and that you two couldn't take the sight of her mangled body. I can't let you expose me. I may not be good with much else but I am very talent with memory charms."

While he was talking Snape cast a wandless Stupefy. The spell hit Lockeart as he was raising his wand. He was thrown backwards into a wall. There was a giant crack and part of the wall started to fall in. Harry lost sight of the Professor, and when the dust cleared he realized that he had been separated from them.

"Professor, are you okay?" harry yelled removing some of the stones that had fallen, hoping to create an opening. Hearing a muffled noise he worked faster. Finally a small whole was cleared and he could see through it.

"Potter, are you hurt? Stay there until I can clear the rock." Snape ordered him.

"I'm all right, but we can't waste anymore time. I'm going after Ginny; I'll mark the wall with my wand so you can follow me." With that Harry walked forward. They had learned a coloring charm, and he used it to colour the walls red as he walked along.

Harry light the end of his wand and saw a door that had a snake carved on it in front of him. He hissed at it and it opened. It had the same password, which made things easier. Going through the door he closed his eyes quickly, it looked like the body of the snake. Not hearing any movement he opened them cautiously and realized that it was a snake skin. It was Huge! Hopefully Snape would be there soon, he couldn't fight that thing! There was another doorway up ahead that he would have to go through, at least they stayed open.

He walked through it quietly and broke into a run. Ginny was lying in the center of the room. Reaching her he checked her pulse, it was faint, but still there she was alive!

'She won't wake." A young man wearing Slytherin robes appeared.

"What, who are you?" Harry asked.

"She won't wake. I am a memory preserved in a diary for fifty years. Ginny found it and has been pouring out her soul through the pages. It make me strong, strong enough to take form, and posses her. I made her open the Chamber to carry on Slytherin's noble work."

"Why?"

"So I would once again be the greatest wizard in the world." As he spoke his face contorted into a look of insanity and anger. Words appeared in the air:

Tom Marvolo Riddle, he swished her wand and the rearranged. I am Lord Voldermort.

"You're not you know, the greatest wizard." Harry told him boldly.

"No, then who is?" Riddle Sneered at him.

"Everyone knows that Albus Dumbledore is the only wizard that you are scared of. So he must be more powerful than you."

"Oh and where is he now; hiding in his office, while he sends a boy to do his work for him."As he spoke he turned around Harry was distracted though. Something had started singing it was a joyous sound and gave him hope. Fawkes flew in and landed on his shoulder dropping the Sorting Hat in his hands.

"That is what Dumbledore sends you? A songbird and an old hat, let's see what you do against this." He turned around and hissed at the statue, the mouth opened and the basilisk slithered forward. Riddle told it to kill him.

Harry closed his eyes, as Fawkes took off with a cry. Harry squinted, Fawkes was flying around the Basilisk's head, and the basilisk was trying to strike. The bird disappear in a burst of flame, and were the eyes had been were now bloody, and empty.

"It can still smell you" Riddle taunted him.

He grabbed the hat, and put it on his head, Fawkes had brought it for a reason. He was surprised to felt something hit his head, pulling of the hat he saw two silver handles encrusted with emeralds. Grabbing them he took off. The snake had regained its bearings and was slithering towards him.

Finding a side passage, he paused and went quite. Looking at what the hat had given him he was a pair of Sais. The name Salazar Slytherin was engraved on the blade of each. He left the tunnel and looked for the snake. It had turned around and was moving towards him. Harry took out one of his knives, and threw it at the snake's nose. It was a sensitive spot, and might do some damage.

The snake hissed as the dagger sunk in and Riddle screeched Harry ran towards the statue and climbed up it. He needed to be higher, that way he couldn't get crushed. The snake lunged at him, and he dodged, slicing with the weapon. A gash opened across the head of the snake, making it angry.

The snake lunged again destroying the head of the statue. Harry leapt onto a lower ledge. The snake opened its mouth to bit him. Harry threw another dagger aiming at the snake's mouth. The snake swerved sideways raising its head, and the dagger missed.

The snakes head was now just above him. He thrust a sai into the bottom of its mouth and kept going. The blade went through the top of its head as the snake lunged at him biting. The fang sunk into his arm as he fell from the crevice he was standing on.

Harry fell to the floor and landed with a thud. Not that it was heard over the screams of the dying Basilisk. Harry stood up and rushed over to Ginny. Riddle was screeching, at him.

"It's too late, you can't save her, and soon I will have returned, very much alive." Riddle gloated. How was he supposed to return if he was a memory that had been preserved, the dairy! Harry grabbed it, as his body stated to feel like it was burning, he could feel the poison running threw his system, he collapsed. Harry felt something wet hit his arm, where he had been bit.

"It knows you're going to die. It's crying for you Potter!"

Was this what dying felt like? It didn't feel like he was dying, it felt like he was getting better.

"Get away from him!" Riddle shouted suddenly. Harry could see again, hi vision had cleared.

"Phoenix tears, they have healing powers. Not that it matters, I will kill you myself in a few minutes!"

Harry's head snapped up, he grabbed the fang, he need to destroy the diary. He stabbed it, and the ink stated running, Riddle screamed, and speaks of light shone through his form. Harry stabbed it again, and again. More and more light appeared and finally Riddle exploded in a shower of light.

"Harry!" Ginny woke up and looked around her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the blood on his arm.

"Ginny! Are you okay, I thought you were going to die" Harry told her worried.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here!"

"It's a long story, come on lets go." Harry said not answering her question. He went to grab the sias and knives that he had thrown, as well as Ginny's wand he handed it back to her and she smiled at him. He turned to leave stopped raising his wand. He could hear footsteps. He lowered it when he saw that it was Snape.

"Potter, you foolish boy! Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" Snape admonished.

"I'm okay Professor" Ginny replied.

"Mister Potter you will serve detention with me every say for the next week, you will also write an essay on why you should listen to people when they tell you to do things." Snape continued. "Twenty five points to slytherin for saving a classmate's life. Are you alright Mister Potter?"

"I am okay Sir, I think I have broken my wrist, but other than that I am okay." Harry answered. Following Snape out, to where they had entered. Ginny started at the stunned form of Lockheart.

"He wasn't petrified was he?" She sounded concerned.

"No, just stunned." Harry replied.

Snape conjured a ladder and floated Lockheart behind him as they went out of the chamber. Harry waited for everyone at the top and closed it afterwards.

"Potter, can I trust you to go directly to the hospital Wing with Miss Weasley? I need to bring Lockheart to the Headmaster." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded.

Snape left Lockheart in two. Harry walked with Ginny down to the Hospital wing. When they entered Madam Pomfrey immediately sat them in bed. She gave Ginny and him a dreamless sleep and made them drink all of it.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!! It only takes a second:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N:** Hey, updates are going to slow down, because I am busy with work, I leave at 8:30, and don't get home until 5, and then I have dinner, and have to take dog out, and I need to get ready for university. So things get pretty busy, however, hopefully the chapters will be longer. Sorry if I spelled names and places wrong, I don't have beta, and it is 1 in the morning. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry Potter, JK Rowling does, the only characters that are mine are Nick and Aria

**Chapter Twenty Two: Aftermath**

Snape entered the Headmaster's office the stunned form of Gilderoy Lockheart in tow. The Weasley's, except for Fred and George, who had gone to the common room were in the Headmasters office waiting nervously for some news of their daughter. They all turned and stared at him when he entered. Molly Weasley jumped up.

"What happened to Lockheart, is Ginny all right, where is she?" came out in a rush as she started to pace the room.

"Miss Weasley and Mister Potter are in the Hospital Wing, I stunned Lockheart." Was the clipped reply. Snape turned to the Headmaster, who was sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop.

"Now, Severus I know you don't like him, but did you have to stun him?" Dumbledore tried to pacify him.

"He attempted to oblivate Mister Potter and Myself! Apparently he did not want people to know that he was a complete fraud. Albus you knew he was incompetent. By Morgana, what were you thinking!! Sending him, he is an utter fool, and a complete waste of space." Snape tone was soft and deadly, like velvet. Most people would have flinched, but the headmaster eyes just twinkled merrily at him.

"An oversight on my part, you handled the situation well, it being what it was. But why was young Harry with you?" Albus eyes started to twinkle even more, if it was even possible.

"Mister Potter had found a note from Miss Granger that explained what the monster was, and had figured out where the entrance might be. He came with me as the information was quite useful, and he posses other gifts that were necessary. Unfortunately we got separate from me in a cave in and went after Miss Weasley on his own. I cannot tell you what happened; you will have to wait until he wakes up. They were heading towards the entrance by the time I got there." Snape explained as briefly as possible.

"I see, very well. I will have an Auror arrive shortly to arrest Lockheart for attempting to cast a memory charm without consent and on a minor. Molly, Arthur if you would like to go to the Hospital wing with Professor Snape. Mister Weasaley I am sure that your brothers would like to be informed of these events. If you will excuse me I need to floo Mirvena and Poppy." Albus decided.

Snape nodded and left, his robes billowing as he made his way to the hospital wing to check on Harry. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office as they walked into the Hospital wing.

"Molly, Arthur, Severus, Albus told me you would be coming take a seat." She bustled off picking up a couple of potions and went over to them. She handed Molly and Arthur a light purple potion and gave Snape an orange one.

"Drink those. They are calming Draughts. Severus, yours is a pepper up. Let me take a look at you, you're bleeding." Poppy didn't give him a chance to protest she waved her wand over him, healing the small cuts that he had received in the cave in.

The Weasley children burst through the door and Madame Pomfrey directed them to the empty beds and handed them all calming draughts.

"How are they Poppy?" Snape asked.

"Miss Weasley is all right although she was a bit disoriented, a good sleep should set her to rights. I don't know what she went through, but she may need to talk to a mind healer. Mister Potter has a few cuts and scrapes and a broken wrist, he also had a minor concussion. Nothing that hasn't been dealt with. He also had what looked like a bite of some kind on his arm. But it seems to have healed already." Poppy informed him.

Hearing that he had been bitten Snape paled, he should be dead! He would ask Harry what happened when he woke up. The Weasleys looked either relived or worried about the youngest of the family.

"When will they wake up?" Molly asked.

"They should wake up tomorrow morning. You may as well get some sleep, I will floo you when she wakes up. Severus you should probably check on the slytherins, and go see Albus, the Auror will want to talk to you." Poppy shooed them out of the hospital wing.

Snape went down to the Dungeons and talked to the prefects briefing them on what had happened, and making sure that everyone was okay before heading back up to see Albus. By the time he entered the Headmaster's office an Auror was already there talking to Dumbledore and Mirvena.

"Ah, there you are Severus, this is Auror Shackelbolt, he has a few questions." Albus sounded entirely too happy.

"Would you mind showing us your memory of the event? It will make the process faster" The Auror explained. Snape nodded and put his wand to his temple as the Auror pulled out a Pensive Snape placed the memory in the bowl and they all dipped their wands in.

A while later they memory ended and they were back in the room. The Auror made his leave and took Lockheart back to the Ministry. With the evidence that the memory provided the trail would be quick.

Harry awoke and stifled a grone, he was in the hospital wing again! He really needed to stop visiting this place so much, this was getting sad, people would start to think that he was a rash Gryffindor if he kept this up! He didn't really intend to get into these situations, but he didn't like to see others get hurt, well at least not people he thought of as friends. He had never had friends before acquaintances and allies only, except for Nick. No, he wasn't going to think about it, Nick left, and had stopped contacting him.

"Awake I see." Madame Pomfrey bustled over to him, handing him an orange potion, a tray of food appeared in front of him.

"Eat that, and then go up to the Headmaster's office, Miss Weasley should be awake soon, she will go with you." She told him. Just then Ginny stirred and Madame Pomfrey went over and told her the same thing.

They both finished breakfast and went up to the headmaster's office, entering nervously. Ginny was quite on the way up, thinking about what Harry had done for her. Her family would have to change their opinions now! Even Ron couldn't hate them after this.

" Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, how are you, Tea, lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you" Both Harry and Ginny replied.

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley both went over and hugged Ginny she was then bombarded by her older brothers, even Bill and Charlie were there. Their parents had told them what was going off and they had both managed to get a few days off work for a family emergency.

Harry could hear Ginny reassuring everyone that she was okay. Snape just looked at him, expressionless. Professor McGonagall was also there, and it was she that called everyone to order, and pulled up chairs for them.

"Now, that we have affirmed that you are all right would you mind telling us what happened?" McGonagall asked them.

Ginny started. " I found the Diary in my school books, and started writing in it, it started writing back. At first I was impressed, and kept on writing, it wasn't until later, that I thought something was off. I couldn't remember things, and would just disappear for hours and not know where I had been. I tried to tell someone but whenever I thought about it, I started to think of other things, and forgot. I killed the chickens and painted the messages on the wall."

She swallowed and continued, pacing. "I tried to fight it, I didn't want to, I almost told a few times, but I could never say anything. I remember painting on the walls and then going to the chamber, but after that I blacked out." Ginny finished quietly, looking pale.

Harry picked up where she left off. Telling them about how he had figured out what it was and where the entrance was, he also told them about Lockheart and the cave in. Seeing Ginny, Tom Riddle's form, and his explanation, pulling out the Sais, the fight and being bit, Fawkes healing him, and coming back.

When he stopped talking most of the people in the room were staring at him in a mixture of awe or shock, he shifted uncomfortably not liking the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"Then we owe you a life debt for saving Ginny, as she is not yet of age." broke the silence.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"You saved Ginny's life, and as you did not put her in danger in the first place, her life is now yours. However, because she is under age, her parents may pay back the life debt instead." Professor McGonagall explained to him.

"What happens if it isn't payed back?" Harry asked.

"Then her children will pay it, or her grandchildren. It must be repayed eventually, if not to you, then to your children." Professor Snape continued the explanation.

"Okay, but I don't know what to ask." Harry was unsure of himself.

"It does not have to be payed back immediately Harry, you can take as much time as you wish." The Headmaster informed him.

"Good" Harry looked relived.

"Now, that things are settled we should head down to the feast" Dumbledore concluded.

They left the office as the Weasley's, except those that were at school flooed home. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at their tables. Harry quickly filled the other slytherins in on what happened as they ate.

"Silence please!" The Headmaster's voice rang out through the hall. Everyone turned to look at him. Seeing that he had their attention he started to speak.

"Thank you. Now as some of you may know, students were petrified by the so-called heir of slytherin. The Heir has been stopped, and in next week the Mandrakes will have matured, and the petrified students will be revived. Exams will be held one week before the end of school. That is all, now off you go." Dumbledore finished, sending them to bed.

Harry headed up to the common room answering a bunch of questions from the slytherins, as he passed by the Gryffindor table the Weasleys came up to him.

"Harry can we talk to you please?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course, come on, there's an empty classroom not far from here." Harry led them to the classroom, the other first years and Aria with him.

"We wanted to thank you, for saving Ginny." The twins spoke together but were unusually serious, at least for them.

" I apologize, for the way I treated you last year, Truce?" Ron held out his hand, unsure.

Harry looked at the slytherins, their faces may look blank, but he could read the expressions very well. Blasie had raised an eyebrow, so he was at least interested. Pansy was chewing her lip, so she wanted to see how things would go. Theo was staring at Ron, sizing him up, undoubtedly thinking of the benefits, and negatives. Millie, and Daphne were looking at him waiting for his assessment, of the situation, before they came to a conclusion.

"What's in it for us?" Aria asked quietly, looking at them intently.

"We'll stop pranking you." The twins said immediately.

"All of us, or just the first years?" Draco wanted to know.

"All of you, unless it is a holiday, and they will be just for fun, and easily reversed, they won't last for more than ten minutes." Fred stated, his twin nodding.

"What about you?" Aria looked at Ron.

"I will apologize for what I have said, and I won't say things, or insult you anymore." Ron promised them.

"Not, good enough." Harry spoke up for the first time. "You will also promise not to attack or harm any slytherins unless attacked first, you will also make a formal written apology, and state that you will not unfairly blame us for anything, or try to get us into trouble." Harry continued firmly.

"Okay, that's fair, but you must do the same for me." Harry nodded satisfied and they shook hands.

Thus the first truce formed between Gryffindor and Slytherin ending the competitive rivalry and turning it into a friendly one instead.

The rest of the year passed quickly, Hermione and the others were revived, and Ginny had finally told the Headmaster that Lucius Malfoy had given her the diary. Draco had been surprised by this. Apparently Mr. Weasley, and had gotten into a fight in Diagon Alley, and Lucius had slipped the diary into one of her textbooks. Although, when Draco sent a letter to his father, Lucius had stated that he had not known what it would do. The Malfoy's and Weasley had a family feud going, and Lucius had given her the dark artifact because the Weasleys had been the one to strip their house in the last war to look for dark artifacts.

Harry had looked into what information the Room of requirement had on the dairy, and the self-styled Lord Voldermort, apparently he had gone to Hogwarts fifty years ago, and had been awarded an award for services to the school. The Trophy was in the trophy room. Other than that he could not find a lot of information on him. Even the room of requirement did not have a lot on him. Apparently he had been a prefect and head boy, and had been the top of all of his classes.

The Room of requirement had also provided a list of all the books that he had checked out of the library. It was self updating, and it recorded whenever a book was taken off of the shelf and opened repeatedly, by the same magical signature. That way it would still record if a person had read a book and had not checked it out of the library. It was very useful, as it included a list of books form the restricted section. Harry had made a note of the books, and planed on working his way through all of them.

With any luck one would have some information on what the dairy was. There was something odd about Lord Voldermort. He hadn't died when hit by the rebound killing curse he had possessed Quirrel as a spirit. He had then possessed Ginny and almost come back to life using a diary, which stored his memory. Harry had started to look up anything he could find on memories, ghosts, spirits, possession, the killing curse, rebound curses, and ways to become immortal, or avoid death.

Not that Harry had much time to look, he was busy making plans to visit people over the summer, and he had to study for exams. The end of the year passed quickly, and soon Harry was on the Hogwarts express headed to King's cross station. Professor Snape would meet him there, and they would take a portkey to Snape manor. He was looking forward to the summer.

Harry spent the next few days settling in, unpacking and visiting the horses, he had missed then, and ws very eager to start riding again. He spent as much time in the stables as he could. Harry also went to the library to see if he could find anything about Parseltoung, he wanted to know more about it. He wondered why they cast spells in Latin, could he cast spells in other languages. He had come across a book that had spells in a sumarien ancient Greek and other languages, that were not common now, or that had been forgotten. He wondered if he could cast spells in parseltoung.

Deciding to test his theory, Harry picked up his wand, pointed it at a book, and hissed the words wingardum Leviosa. He was surprised when the book rose into the air. He cast Lumos, his wand lit up; nox, and it went off. So, he could cast spells in parseltoung maybe he could he cast them in other languages.

Harry waved his wand about to try, and stopped. He had no idea what words to use. Parseltoung had been easy, but he didn't know what the English form of Wingardium Levoisa was. If he wanted to cast spells, he would have to learn what the words meant in Latin first and then translate it. That would take a lot of work, and he had other things to do with his time. It wouldn't widen his spell repertoire, it would just mean that he would be able to cast in English. It had seemed like a good idea to start with, but he couldn't see any benefits of it now. There were other things he wanted to do with his time.

Harry wanted to know more about Lord Voldermort , how he is still alive, and how he managed to take corporal form. He also wanted to know how he managed to possessed Ginny through the diary. He would start off by looking up possessions.

Harry spent the next few weeks looking up possessions only to find out that the only way for a person to possess someone was to do it directly. This meant that Voldermort could not possess someone from a mere memory.

There was something else but that diary something odd and he did not know what it was. Looking through some of the books after left back corner where he had been told not to go came across a book on soul magic, the author mentioned something called a horocrux. However, we could not find much information on the subject. All it said was that a horocrux was an object that contained part of a person's soul.

If the diary had contained part of Voldermort soul and it would explain why he could possess Ginny, and why it has allowed him to take corporal form. This also meant that the basilisk saying would be able to destroy any other horocruxs that remained, if there were any. This was the only explanation that made any sense to him, and that explained the diary. He also knew that it was very dark magic that he was not likely to find more information on it.

Mind you he had copied down list of books that Voldermort had read in the school. Maybe there was something in it there, he would have to look through the books taken into the restricted section that would be the place that I would be the only place where he would find anything on it. If there was anything on it, somehow he did not think that he would find information like that at a school, or at least he hoped he would not.

Taking a look through the book list, he only found two or three books that look like they would have anything. One was called soul magic: the dark arts. The other one was called manipulating life: ways to immortality. With any luck one of these books would have the information that he was looking for also trying to find the books and not get caught would prove to be difficult. He was lucky that he had the invisibility cloak.

Between practicing spells in parseltoung and looking up information on Tom Riddle and horocruxes Harry found that the rest of June and the first half of July passed very quickly and soon it would be his birthday.

Wondering if he could go surprise party for Harry, Draco owled Snape. When Snape finally got Draco's letter there were only two week until Harry's Birthday. A surprise party, might not be a bad idea, and he knew that Harry was friends with the Weasley twins, and the youngest girl, as well as the Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger, he could also invite over the Slytherin first years, and the third year Aria, they seemed to be friends. That would be twelve people, if they could all come. Now, when could he hold it? The day of his birthday was a Saturday, and he could start it around nine, and end it in the early afternoon. That would give them enough time to get ready and come over, and make sure that Harry was still sleeping.

Snape heard back from everyone quickly. Hermione, Millicent, Theo, and the Weasleys could not make it as they were out of country, although they would send presents via owl. Everyone else would be over in the morning. Snape went to talk to the house elves about food. They could hold the party in the ballroom, it would be plenty big enough for everyone. The party organized Snape now had to decide on a gift for Harry, but what? He had promised to try and correct his vision if his eyes were stable. He could always test Harry's eyes and give him a vision correcting potion. It was practical, glasses could be hazardous when flying, and dueling; and contacts could get lost easily.

Harry woke up, and went to get ready, when he left his room a house elf appeared.

"Hello, young master, you is to be going to the ballroom." The elf informed him before disappearing with a pop. Puzzled Harry headed to the ballroom and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Harry stopped in shock, what? Looking around the room he noticed that most of the first year slytherins were there.

"What?" was all that Harry could manage still in a state of shock.

"It's your birthday party, silly" Pansy giggled at his expression, before dragging him over to a table in the middle of the room, and piling a plate with food, and shoving it at him.

The day was amazing, he had never had so much fun! They spent the day riding, playing Quidditch, dancing and playing games. He got a ton of presents, books, and sweets, Quidditch gloves, prank items, a wand holster, clothes. The best gift of all was from Severus, even if he had waited until everyone had left to give it to him.

Snape handed him a vial of silver potion. "This is an eye correction potion, if your eye sight has stabilized, then you may take it. I need to check to make sure that your prescription is stable first. " Snape pulled out an eye dropper and a small bottle of a clear solution. "I need to put a drop in each eye. If your prescription has stabilized then your eyes will go yellow, if they haven't than your eyes will turn red." He explained to Harry. Harry nodded and they put in the eye drops.

After a few seconds his eyes turned yellow. " Good, now close your eyes, and swallow the potion, wait until I tell you to open them, and do so slowly. Your vision will be blurry at first but it will clear up as your eyes adjust to the change, and the lighting." Snape continued on.

Harry closed his eyes and drank the potion; he opened his eyes slowly when Snape told him to and waited for his vision to focus. He inhaled sharply in shock when everything came into focus. His eyesight was so clear! Even with his glasses he had not seen this well, it was amazing!!!!

"Thank you Sir!!!!" Harry said happily looking around him, taking in the room. Snape smiled at him, and suggested that they have lunch, the potion would make him hungry, and tired as it worked with a person's magical core, and could be very draining, depending on how much the eyesight had changed. Harry had a late lunch, and read for a bit, before heading to bed. It had been the best day ever.

While Harry slept Snape was thinking about Harry's position in the wizarding world as the head of house Potter. He knew that the slytherins had been giving him lessons on pureblood culture, traditions, etiquette and customs as well as lessons in finances, business, and managing an estate. However, if he was to take over as Head of House Potter at the age of fifteen, which he would as the only remaining Potter, he would need to know a lot more. They would have to stop off at Gringotts tomorrow to get a financial stamen, and get his assets, and investments assessed. Harry would have to start taking them over, and learning how to handle his assets, and investments.

The next day, Harry and Snape made a trip to Gringotts.

"Hello, I would like to take at look at the state of my Finances." Harry told the goblin at the front desk politely.

"Name?" it asked, obviously thinking that it should already have been stated.

"Harry Potter." Harry gave the goblin the vault key as well. The goblin looked at it for a minute and nodded.

"Very well. Griphook! Mister Potter wishes to go over his assets, as Heir to House Potter." The goblin that he had called walked over to them, and nodded at the teller.

"Follow me, please." Griphook headed to one of the rooms, which were used for these meetings. It was about time that the Potter Heir showed, up, some of the Goblins had begun to worry. The Potters were a very old and wealthy family, and were very valued clients.

Harry and Snape entered the room, and waited for the goblin to sit down before taking their seats. Griphook snapped his fingers, and a thick folder and a small wooden box appeared on the desk.

" The folder contains information on your properties, investments, shares, liquid assets, and other assets. There is also a detailed inventory of your trust fund, and the Potter family vault as well as the black vault, although you cannot access the Black vault until you are of age, and you cannot access the Potter Vault until you are fifteen. The box contains the Heir and Head of House rings." The goblin explained to him.

"The Black Vault?" Harry asked, surprised, why was he the heir to the Blacks?

" Yes, Siruis Black, was the oldest black male and would have been the Head of House, but due to the circumstances, the account was frozen. However, as you are his godson, you will inherit the vault when you are of age." Griphook told him.

They spent the next couple of hours going over his accounts. He was surprised to discover that he had 200,000,000 gallons, the equivalent to 10 billion pounds! He was rich, just as wealthy, if not more than the Malfoy's, who were just as old and powerful as the Potters. He also had a handful of different properties:

The Black Ancestral Home, 12 Grimauld Place, London

Black Manor, Yorkshire, England

Godric's Hallow, England, Location Unknown

Potter Manor, Scotland, Location Unknown

Potter Cottage, Shannon, Ireland

None of them could be accessed without the family ring, and you didn't even have to know how to apperate to get there. All you had to do was think of which house you wanted to go to while wearing the ring. He thanked Griphook, and left; but not before setting up a tab, so he could charge tings directly to his account without carrying money around.

Harry and Snape spent the next few weeks going over the duties of a Head of House, and looking at his finances. They also visited the properties; too see what kind of condition they were in. The only one that they did not visit was Godric's hallow, harry did not think he was ready to go there just yet.

One thing was bugging Harry, he had heard about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban in the Daily Prophet, and he knew that the man was his godfather, he wanted to know why he was in Azkaban, and why he hadn't taken care of him. After dinner he went to see Snape.

"Sir, I have a question. About, Siruis black, I know that he's my godfather, but what happened?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape sighed, he knew that Harry would ask eventually, and that he would have to be told, but he wouldn't enjoy doing it. How do you tell a child that their godfather is the reason that their parents are dead?

"Sirius Black, was your father's best friend in school, they and two other boys, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, called themselves the Marauders, they were worse than the Weasley twins. Anyway, when your parents found out that Voldermort was after them they went into hiding, under the fidiuls charm. It allows a person to hide in plain sight, a person won't find them unless they know the location of the charm. The Secret Keeper is the only person that can tell someone where they are hiding. Your father mad Siruis Black his secret keeper. He was your godfather, and the best man at the weeding, so it made sense. What they didn't know, what no one knew was that Black was a spy for Voldermort. He told Voldermort your parent's location, and ran, he was found and cornered by Peter Pettigrew. Black killed him, and blew up thirteen muggles before he was caught and sent to Azkaban. Black has managed to escape though, and it is likely that he will come after you. Harry, you need to be extremely careful this year. Do not go anywhere alone, and no wandering at night." Snape explained the story, to Harry, and watched his reaction.

Harry's face went bank, as he took in what he was being told. He didn't know how to react, so he opted for not reacting at all. He thanked Snape for telling him, and went to bed, he had a lot to think about.

The rest of the summer passed fairly quickly for Harry, between packing, and trying to pick his electives, he only had two weeks until the school year. He had decided to take Ancient Runes, and care of Magical Creatures. He had always been good at math, so he could learn arithamancy on his own, and divination was a complete waste of time. Apparently the teacher, Trelawney was worse than Lockheart, he didn't even think that it was possible!

Harry spent the last few weeks of summer, reading through his books, riding the horses, and practicing Quidditch, for next year. They had gotten his school supplies as quickly as possible to avoid the last minute rush in Diagon Alley. Soon it was September first and harry was getting ready to go to King's Cross and start another year.

**Please Review!!! I'll give you a cookie :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best, you all get a cookie! I promise that I will not abandon this story updates may slow down, but I will Not abandon it. This story is unbeated, just to let you know. Thanks to everyone who is still reading, enjoy the chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Dementors and Teachers**

Harry spotted Draco and went over to him; they greeted each other and went to find the others. They met up with Hermione and Luna and went to find a compartment. It was likely that the other slytherins had already sat down. They found the other slytherins in a compartment near the back of the train, but the compartment was already crowded. Telling their friends that they would see them at the feast they looked for a compartment which wasn't crowded. They finally found one near the front of the train. It was empty save for one other person. The man was sitting in the corner and appeared to be fast asleep.

"Who's he?" Draco asked, normally adults never took the train.

"R J Lupin, it's on the front of his trunk." Hermione informed them as they sat down.

"I wonder who he is?" Draco said.

"He's the defense teacher." Luna's dreamy voice said, as she took out a copy of the quibbler.

"Makes, sense, it's the only teaching spot that hasn't be filled." Harry agreed.

" So, Hermione, how was your summer? Thanks for the planner by the way, and the sugar quills." Harry looked at her.

"Oh, it was great we went to France. I am sorry that I missed your birthday." Hormone answered.

"No, it's fine, you weren't even in England." Harry assured her.

The four talked about their summers, Luna had gone chasing after a Hidgenback with her father, no one was quite sure what the creature was. The talk then changed to what electives everyone was taking, except for Luna, as she was a second year. Hermione was taking everything, how she would manage it was a mystery, but she was determine to take all of them. Draco was taking the same classes that he was. Suddenly the train lurched to a stop. Everything went cold, and froze over. Their breath crystallized, and Harry felt weird, like…he would never be happy again.

"Why have we stopped? We can't be at Hogwarts yet." Hermione said. "I'll go talk to the conductor."

"You shouldn't go alone, you don't know what's going on." Draco told her.

"I'll go." Luna stood up, and left the compartment with Hermione.

"Maybe, we should wake him?" Harry asked, not sure what to do.

"No, if he's that tired than let him sleep, we can wake him up if we need to." Draco decided.

Harry nodded and lit his wand, Draco followed suit. The cold got worse and so did the feeling of despair, it weighed down on them, and settled. The door handle turned, Harry and Draco, pointed their wands at the door, not knowing what it was.

The door opened and a..a thing swooped in. Harry went ridged. Someone was screaming, it was a woman's voice, he had heared it before, but there was more.

_He was seven, his uncle was raping him, he could feel it all again, no, no, make it stop. He was nine he had walked in on the form of Brain swinging from the ceiling. He was eight and had found out that Nick had left, and wouldn't come back. _

_The image switched, he could hear snippets of conversation… "Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off." A man said, his father?_

" _Please not Harry, take me instead, don't kill harry" A woman was begging._

"_. Stand aside you silly girl, I will spare you." The high cold voice ordered._

"_No, not Harry, anything but Harry." The woman begged, his mother?_

" _Avada Kedavara!" The high pitched voice screamed there was a green light and the woman fell, he laughed as she died._

"Excecto patronum." A voice shouted. There was a bright silver light, and the vision stopped. Everyone was looking at him in concern.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione was back, she looked worried.

"What was that?" Harry looked at the door, that creature had made him faint, and go back to those memories.

"That was a dementor, they guard Azkaban prison. Foul creatures, they take away every happy feeling, and memory, leaving people to relive the worst memories they have. Here eat this, it will help. I need to talk to the conductor." The man, R J Lupin said, handing him a piece of chocolate.

"I've never heard of anyone fainting before though Harry, I mean, they suck out people's souls when they get the chance, but people don't normally faint." Draco told him, concerned.

Harry just sat there, he knew know what he had heard, the last moments of his parents lives. He felt so dirty too, he didn't want to remember, he just wanted it to go away, but it wouldn't. he didn't know what to do, so he did what he always did when things were too much, he shut down.

Everyone watched in surprise, as emotions flickered through Harry's eyes, too fast for anyone to decipher, he looked haunted. Then as soon as it came, it passed. Harry's face became expressionless, and his back ridged, his whole posture changed, it was cold, and distant. Not at all like the boy they were used to.

Draco saw the change in posture and understood, he couldn't deal with whatever he had relived, not in front of everyone, so he was masking it. It was a slytherin trait, they didn't want to look weak in public.

"Why did I faint?" Harry asked out load.

"Your memories are worse than ours." Luna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all looked at her in surprise, it made sense. Luna had a knack for seeing things that they overlooked, even if she was a bit odd.

"You can eat that, you know, it's chocolate." The man was back, he looked harry as he said it, and sat down.

"How did you get rid of it?" Hermione asked.

"The Patrounus charm, it is advanced magic. I was lucky that there was only one." He told her.

"What are they doing here?" This was from Draco.

"They are looking for Sirius Black, not that he is on the train, but they are angry that a priosoner escaped." He paused as he said Black's name, and a painful look came across his face. Then he remembered. "_Sirius Black, was your father's best friend in school, they and two other boys, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, called themselves the Marauders, they were worse than the Weasley twins."_ So this was Remus then, no wonder he was looking at Harry like that.

"He's looking for me, isn't he, Black I mean." Harry realized, that's why Snape had wanted him to be so careful.

Hermione, and Luna looked at him in surprise, not understanding this idea. Draco just looked at him, and nodded his head.

"Please, Harry, don't go looking for him." Draco asked.

"Like I need to look for trouble, beside's Snape would kill me, if I got into another dangerous situation, that I could have avoided but didn't because of my 'rash, impulsive, ill thought out actions, that show that I have no self preservation, and makes me look like a Gryffindor'." Harry made air quote marks as he said it.

"It's not I want to get into these situations, If the Headmaster stopped hiring people that were possessed, or frauds then these things wouldn't have happened." He defended himself. The others just laughed.

" I think you'll be okay with his one, he has his own issues, but nothing for you to worry about. He won't try to oblivate you, or kill you." Luna told him, a dreamy expression on her face. Lupin, looked at him in shock, and then looked at Luna, only that time he looked worried.

"Luna, I can understand Lockheart, but how do you know about Quirrell?" Draco asked her.

"Everyone knows." Was the reply. " We are being rude, we should introduce ourselves." She added.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, third year Slytherin, that's Hermione Granger, she's also a thrid year, but in Gryffindor" He pointed to the brunette who waved . " The blone one is Luna, she's a second year ravenclaw, and of course Harry Potter, he's a third year slytheris." Draco pointed to them as he introduced them.

" You are Remus Lupin, who I believe, is our new DADA teacher." Harry added.

"Okay, I can understand Hermione knowing his initials, but how do you know his name." Draco asked, exasperated.

" Oh, Snape told me, over the summer, I asked him about Black after we went to Gringott's seeing as he was my godfather, I am also heir to house Black." Harry told them.

" Mom's related to him as well, they're cousins." Draco added.

"What's Snape like in when he's not at Hogwarts, and why are you the Heir?" Hermione asked.

" I'm the heir because he was the oldest, and I am legally his godson, so the title will fall to me, assuming I don't die, the it goes to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I think. Professor Snape was helping me go through everything, so I will be ready to become Head of House later." Hatty told her.

"Why, now though, I mean you still have another four years until you are seventeen."

"No, he doesn't. As the only remaining Potter, he will become Head of House at age fifteen. Harry, you realize that Pansy and Millicent are going to gang up on you if you tell them." Draco added.

"Yes, but they've been helpful, even if they can get overzealous." Harry told him.

"Suit yourself, but I still don't understand why you don't just get emancipated now." Draco continued.

"Then, I would have to file for it, which means proving that it is necessary, meaning that my legal guardians are not taking care of me properly. That would mean getting the ministry involved. You know that it's only used under certain circumstances and I don't exactly want the publicity." Harry said yet again, it was an argument that they had many times.

"Oh, we're almost there we need to get changed. " Hermione broke in.

They four entered he Castle and were immediately stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, I need to see you in my office, Mister Potter, I heard about the incident on the train, please go see Madaame Pomfrey." She told them, and went off with Hermione.

Harry headed towards the infirmary, and walked in. Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him, as was Professor Snape.

"Mister Potter, I see you have managed to break the record for the quickest trip to the hospital wing." She said as he sat down on a bed.

"It was the dementors." He explained, his face going blank, he didn't want to remember. Snape looked at him appraisingly, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hmmph...what were they thinking! Having such creatures in the school! Here eat this, it will help." She handed him another piece of chocolate.

"Professor Lupin already gave me a piece." He told her, she just look d at him, he ate it, hoping he could leave.

"Can I leave now?" He asked once he finished.

"Most certainly not, you will stay here tonight, to make sure that you are indeed okay." The matron instructed firmly.

" Mister Potter, what exactly happened with the dementor?" Snape asked quietly, looking concerned.

"I fainted, Luna said it was because my memories are worse than other people's." Harry told him, leaving out as much as possible.

"Your friend was right about that, the worse the memories the worse the effects of the dementors." Snape stated.

"Professor, you knew my mother right? What was she like?" Harry asked, wanting to know something else about her, so he had more than just the memory of her screams.

"Your mother was one of my best friends, and very similar to Miss Granger, she had a knack for knowing things, and saw the best in everyone, even when they did not see it in themselves. She also had quite a temper, and was highly gifted in charms, she was not a witch you wanted to anger. I knew her before we went to Hogwarts, I lived near her." Professor Snape told him.

"Then you knew Petunia." Harry said surprised

"Unfortunately" Snape confirmed.

"Why were the dementors on the train?" Harry asked, he wanted to make sure that his assumptions were correct.

"They were looking for Black." Snape told him, sneering.

"And Black is looking for me. I guess this means that I can't go to Hogsmead after all." Harry stated more than asked.

"No, you cannot, it is too busy, and would be dangerous. If that is all Potter, I will need to go see to the Slytherins, You may have a dreamless sleep potion tonight." Snape's cloak billowed around him as he left the infirmary.

When Harry woke up it was morning. He got changed into his school robes and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, greeting the Slythereins that he knew as he sat down and started putting food on his plate.

"Morning Harry, where were you last night." Draco asked him. Harry explained about the dementors, and staying overnight in the infirmary. After they ate Snape came around with there schedules. They had potions first thing, they also had ancient runes today, however they did not have DADA, or care of magical creature until Wednesday. He groned when he saw that he had History first thing on a Friday morning. He was glad that he had those sugar quills from Hermione, he would need them to stay awake during that class.

The slytherins went to Potions, happy that it was their first class on a Monday, and it was a double period even if they did have to spend it with the Gryffindors, at least it was always amusing. Snape said his usual start of year speech, and paired them into groups for the year.

"You partners for the year are: Miss Parkison, and Miss Bulstrode. Miss Greengrass and , Mr. Crabbe and , and Mr. Zabini, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, Miss Brown and Mr. Finiggan, and Miss Patil, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom." He told the class paring up those who were poor at potions with the better students, hoping that it would stop some of the really bad explosions. The class shifted as everyone moved to sit with their partners. He just hoped that Potter would stop Longbottom from melting too many cauldrons.

The rest of the day passed quickly, they did not have much homework other than reading. Ancient Runes was really interesting, the teacher was really nice, and didn't give them any homework.

Finally it was Wednesday and they had DADA, Professor Lupin seemed like a very good teacher, it was their first class so they didn't do much except go over what they would be learning that year, and seeing what they had learned in the last two years, and making time for them to get caught up on everything that they had not gone over last year. It was a very productive class, Professor Lupin seemed nice, but there was something odd about him, Harry couldn't place it, but he seemed like he could be dangerous, if he wanted to, and like he had secrets. At least he knew that he was not dangerous to him, Luna had said so on the train, and Luna's judgment was always right.

Potions with Neville was interesting, he was good with the different plants, and he could stir easily enough, it was getting things to the right temperatures and cutting things properly that gave him the most trouble, that and he had a horrible memory and lacked confidence. Harry agreed to tutor him in return for help with Herbology, it was his worst subject after history.

The year was going well, although, Harry was not allowed to go to Hogsmead. He spent his time in the room of requirement instead, looking through books from the restricted section and looking for information on Horocruxes. He also practice fighting with the Sai's and parselmagic, they would be useful talents to have.

He was happy for Neville's help in Herbology his grades improved quite a bit. Harry also learned a lot about the different Pureblood Holiday's, and other things that his classmates had not thought to tell him about as they were so use to it, and had learened about as a child. Neville taught him some househould charms, the few that he knew and other household spells, spells to pack, and spells to prevent water damage, rot and other things. He also learned about some old stories and fables..

Neville had taken to joining him and Hermione when they studied in the library. Harry was in the library looking through the History textbook, he found it was much easier to learn when Binn's wasn't droning on, putting everyone to sleep. Neville and Hermione had just entered the library and went over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Neville, Hermione, how are you?" Harry greeted them.

"I'm good, history was a nightmare, I slept through it" Neville told him.

"Honestly, you need to at least try to pay attention! I am good Harry, Lavender, and Parvati are annoying, but other than that things are great." Hermione told him.

"Speaking of history, Neville, don't bother staying awake, just read the textbook, it's much easier to learn that way. Although, there are some things I don't get. Do either of you know what the elder wand is? I've come across it a few times, but they don't mention what it is." Harry asked them, frustrated by the lack of information.

"Yes, it's part of the Tale of the Three Brothers." Neville informed them. "It's a story, part of the Tales of Beatle the Bard, children's fairytales, most pureblood children have read them, or ha them read to them at some point."

Neville then proceeded to tell him about the story of the hallows, and the bloody history of the elder wand.

Harry was surprised to hear about the invisibility cloak, it sounded like the one that he had! The Pervell family had been one of the first to lose its name though, they could have descendants all over the place! Luna had come in as they were talking and joined apparently she and her father had tried searching for the Hallows, and believed that they existed but had been unable to find them.

"How do you know they exist though, it's just a story?" Neville asked confused.

"Oh, that's simple, Daddy saw the sign for the Hallows, on a gravestone for a Perevell in Godric's hallow." Luna said.

"What?" Harry asked

"Godric's hallow, it's a town." Luna explained.

"That's where my parents lived." Harry told her.

"Yes, the house is there, as are there graves, you haven't visited it?" She sounded surprised.

"No, not yet." Harry told her.

Harry said goodbye, and walked to the common room, deep in thought. Was it a coincidence, that his parents had lived in Godric's halow, the same place where there was the Gravestone for a Perevell, with the marking of the hallows, and his invisibility cloak matched the invisibility cloak in the story, somehow he didn't think so. He would have to look up information on the Potter and Perevell lines, at some point. As well as see if he could find out how many Horocruxes Voldermort had, and see if he could find out where they were. He could talk to Professor Snape, maybe he knew. After all Lucius Malfoy, an inner circle deatheater had the Diary.

It was the end of October and Halloween was approaching, but unlike most people Harry was not celebrating, instead, he was hoping that something bad wouldn't happen this year like it had every other. He should have known not to hope, it was futile.

Harry walked to DADA class with Draco, they were guessing what they would be doing in class that day, Professor Lupin had not said anything except that it would be a practical lesson, therefore everyone was very excited, as long as he didn't unleash pixies on the class.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about Boggarts, the Caretaker found one upstairs in an old broom closet that we can use. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin started as they walked into the room, the desks had been pushed back, and the center of the room was empty. Hermione raised her hand, and answered when he called upon her.

"Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of whatever the person fears them most, no one knows what they look like." She told the class, earning five points for Gryffindor.

Profeesor Lupin then told them that because there were so many of them they would have an advantage. He got them to take out their wands and practice the wand movements, as well as the incantation.

"Now, the key to defeating a boggart is laughter, remember, you must force it to take a shape that you find amusing, and to do this, you must have a clear picture of that form in your head. Please form a line." Professor Lupin instructed them.

Harry stood in line, in the middle near Draco, he wondered what shape his boggart would take. Not, Voldermort, he wasn't afraid of things he could fight…maybe dementors? How was he supposed to make a dementor look amusing? Well, maybe if it was wearing a flamingo pink tutu and hula dancing in a hula-hoop to a song by the Weird Sisters. Could he do it though, every time he got near one, he heard the screaming. He did not have any more time to think about it though as he was standing in front of it.

Harry stood in front of the boggart, which was in the form of a jack-in-the-box. For a few seconds nothing happened, then his Boggart started to take form. Harry caught a glimpse of black robes, and the room went cold he could hear the screaming in the background. He fought the could trying to block out the screaming, and focus.

Professor Lupin saw the black robes, and realized that it was Harry's turn, he threw himself in front of the Boggart, spreading his arms completely shielding Harry. The boggart changed into a full moon. Professor Lupin turned it into a balloon that zoomed around the classroom, and into the cupboard. He dismissed the class.

Harry left class confused, why hadn't Professor Lupin let him face the boggart? He would think about it later right now he wanted to talk to Snape about the Hallows, and Horocruxes. He went down to the Dungeons and knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Come in." Snape called

Harry entered the room, and shut the door behind him. " Sir, I was reading the history test and I came across a mention of the Elder wand, I asked Neville about it and he told me the tale of the Hallows. The part about the invisibility cloak caught my attention. Is it possible sir, that my cloak is the cloak from the story, it doesn't wear out over time, and it doesn't rip, or fade, and it satys invisible?" harry asked, figuring he may as well get the easy questions out of the way first.

"It may be possible Mister Potter, but there is no way of knowing, I have often wondered why that cloak lasted so long, and how your father managed not to rip it, or damage it, even when it was hit by spells. That is of course, if you believe in such things, as children's tales." Snape told him, clearly not happy with being interrupted about such trivial things.

"Sir, about, about Voldermort I thought it was odd when he possessed Quirrell first year, but possessing Ginny though a memory, and using that memory to come back to life, was scary. I was worried, an wanted to know how he managed it, so I looked up ways to become immortal. I came across, an odd passage about Horocruxes, and it explained the diary perfectly. If, he had made horocruxes, then how do we stop him from coming back?" Harry asked not sure how his question would be taken. Snape looked at him searchingly for a long moment, his eyes seemed to go right through him.

" Where did you find such information?" He asked sharply.

"The room of requirement, it's on the fifth floor." Harry told him.

"Interesting, Yes, Potter it is entirely possible that he made Horocruxes, and possibly more than one. I will have to talk to Dumbledore about it, if the Diary was a horocrux, he should know, and he will have to see if there are more. Thank you for bringing it to our attention." Snape told him, looking pale, and very disturbed. Harry thanked him and left going back to the common room.

**Please review**, I like constructive criticism. Oh, and I know it's a bit early, but if anyone had an idea for who Harry should be paired with for the Yule ball let me know, I was thinking of Fleur, or Luna, I didn't want to pair him with an OC. Thanks!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter and St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys:**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to post. Thanks for being patient, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I am not she.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Discussions and About Various Matters**

After Harry left Snape hurried up to Dumbledore's office, if the Dark Lord had made Horocruxes, and more than one; then Dumbledore would need to be told. He quickly said the password, sour keys, and made his way to the office.

"Ah, Severus my boy, tea, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked him

"No thank you. Headmaster, what do you know about the diary?" Snape asked, getting right to business.

"It is very dark magic, I have never seen the likes of it before, I ma researching what magic he used to make it. Soul magic of some kind and possibly blood magic as well. Why?" Dumbledore replied/

"I have reason to believe that it is a horrocrux, which would use both soul magic, and blood magic, it also explains why he was able to posses Miss Weasley and almost gain a body, from a 'mere memory'. The Dark Lord is terrified of Death, and he would do anything to avoid it, it fits his character. I am also worried that he may have made more than one. It would have served as a backup, and it would have stroked his ego to know that he had outdone everyone else. He once stated that he had gone further down the path to immortality than anyone, and others have made Horrocruxes in the past." Snape told him, what Harry had said, leaving out that harry had been the one to figure it out.

"Your assumptions may be correct, now that you have brought the idea of the Diary being a Horocrux to mind, it does fit, it also explains why it was destroyed with Basilisk venom, although, any other item would be as well. Voldermort did always like to collect things I shall see if I can find a mention of people who have made more than one Horocrux, and see if I can figure out where, and what they might be. The first one was given to Lucius Malfoy, so he may have given others to inner circle death eaters, if you can think of anyone, let me know." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had gone, and he looked old, Snape had never seen him look his age but he did now.

Snape left the office as Dumbledore started looking through his books, muttering out loud to himself. As he left the office he could hear Fawkes trilling, it was a reassuring sound.

Dumbledore looked through the books in his office, many of them were old and very rare, they contained material that was too advanced, or dangerous to remain in even the restricted section. He was looking for anything he could find on Horocruxes, he knew only the basics, about what they were, how they were made, and how to destroy them, there were not many things powerful enough to destroy one, fienfyre was one, Basilisk venom was another. He would see about getting as much information as he could about Tom Riddle, it would be necessary to get to know him.

Harry made his way up to the room of requirement and walked into the room, he wanted a place where he could look at obscure and little used branches of magic, Dumbledore hade done wandless and nonverbal magic at the start of term feast when he lit the candle. Sure it was a little thing, but it could be used to cast spells, it would be very useful for dueling, and taking people by surprise. He had also come across the mention of other branches of magic when he had looked at some of the books that Tom Riddle had read. There was something called soul magic, as well as blood magic, as well as wild magic. He wanted to know more about them, if he kept fighting Voldermort every year his skill and knowledge would have to improve.

With these ideas in mind Harry made a note of things that he wanted to study, at the top of the list was, learning more about Horocruxes, , learning more about Parsel magic, learning about the Dark Arts so that he knew what he was up against, that way he could give Voldermort a taste of his own medicine, Blood magic, he was curious about the blood wards, and Soul Magic and lastly learning about any other type of magic that he would encounter, he also wanted to know how Professor McGonagall had managed to become a cat.

It would be a good idea to learn about Lord Voldermort's rise to power, and other Dark Lords. If Voldermort was going to be back he wanted to know what he was facing. Harry had his work cut out for him, hopefully he would have some time before Voldermort tried to return again, but as it was he had better get started. Harry though about getting information on Horocruxes, picking a book off the bottom shelf he began to read.

The month of November brought a chill to the air, and the ground turned hard. This was perfect weather for Quidditch as it made takeoff quicker, they didn't have to worry about the pitch getting muddy as it was too cold to rain, it was still warm enough that it wasn't icy though. Everyone was looking forward to the match between Slytherin and Huffelpuff, it was the second match of thee season, and Ravenclaw was ahead in points.

"come on Harry get up!" Draco was calling his name, telling him to get up, was he late?

"Wha" Harry mumbled.

"You'll be late! It's our first game this year!" Draco practically dragged him out of bed.

Harry sat up, Qudditch, oh! He scrambled to get dressed and ran down to breakfast.

"Hey Harry, Draco, ready for the match? The weather's bad, and it looks like it's going to get worse. Put a warming charm on your uniforms, and gloves, as well as the broom, so you don't freeze. It's a good thing you got rid of those glasses, Harry you wouldn't have been able to see I know the weather sucks for your first game Draco, but you'll do fine." Higgs greeted him as he started putting food on his plate and eating.

Harry walked down to the Locker rooms with the rest of the team, the weather had gotten even worse. Silently they got changed, a grim determination had settled over them, they all wanted the game to be quick.

"Alright, we need to win this, and fast, Harry Diggory is heavier than you, and his weight will be an advantage today. Try to fly with the wind, not against it, otherwise you'll tire out easily. Put up impervious charms everyone, and heating charms, that way you can see, and you won't freeze. Fly like you did and practice and you'll do great Draco. Let go!" Higgs was the new Captain, Marcus having left last year, Draco had made the team as the new chaser, as the spot was available.

The entered the pitch and took off. Harry circled looking for the snitch, but it was no where in sight. Draco was doing well, and had gotten the quaffel, he was now flying towards the Huffelpuff goal, he passed it to Pucey, and they scored!

"Malfoy is in possession of the quaffel, he passes to Puecy who shoots, and scores. Slytherin is in the lead 10-0!" Lee's voice sounded over the stands.

Harry still couldn't see Cediric Diggory, the Huffelpuff Seeker was tailing him. Then, he caught a glimpse of something flash out of a cloud near the top of the Huffelpuff goal post he took off after it. Following it as it went higher and higher. Diggory had an advantage, as he had been closer, but he was gaining speed. They had soared over the bleachers, and goal posts and were still going higher.

Lightning flashed, and suddenly it went colder, his broom handle froze he reached out desperate to get it his hand brushed it. He heard screaming, and he felt them, the demetors came closer, he sized up and fell.

The crowed gasped as Harry fell from his broom, the demetors swooping around him. Diggory had managed to grab the snitch, but all eyes were on Harry, people screamed. Snape raced to the pitch, as if to stop Harry's fall. Dumbeldore pulled out his wand and a silvery phoenix swooped towards the dementors. Lupin joined him, an Hawk taking flight Snape's patronus followed a silver Doe taking form.

Harry was still falling, but the dementors had left. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry. "Aressto Momentum." Harry slowed down.

Snape cast a cushioning charm on the groaned and Harry hit the pitch. Snape was quick to cast a warming charm and levitate him. The team followed as he made his way up to the Hospital wing.

"Well, what happened this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked seeing Harry's limp form. She grabbed a couple of pepper up potions and handed them around.

"The dementors came onto school grounds, he fell over fifty feet the Headmaster managed to slow him down and I put up a cushioning charm, but I don't know how much good it did." Snape informed her, the Quiddtch team was gathered around wanting to know how he was Madam Pomfrey did a scan. He seemed okay, a little bruised, but other than that he was okay.

"Just bruises, he's suffering from the effects of the dementor's though, he should wake up sometime tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey told him before shooing them out of the infirmary.

Harry woke up, and quickly ate the food that Madam Promfrey gave him before heading to the common room, he needed to finish his homework, it was Sunday, and he still had an essay for history and herbology. He made his way to the common room, and entred.

"Harry! We were so worried, you fell over fifty feet! The Headmaster looked so angry, so was Professor Snape, it was scary!" Pansy hugged him.

"Hey, how did the game go?" harryasked.

"Diggory caught the snitch, he didn't even see you fall, the visibility was so bad. He wanted a rematch. Harry your broom, when you fell off it..it blew into the whomping willow…" Draco trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"I need a new broom, don't I? We aren't too behind in the points are we, if Huffelpuff lose to Gryffindor, and we beat Ravenclaw, then we'll make the final." Harry said thoughtfully doing some quick calculations in his head.

"Yes, you need a new broom, and we aren't that far behind in points, we were up by fifty, when you fell, and they didn't have anything so we are behind by one hundred." Draco agreed.

Harry went upstairs and grabbed his homework before heading to the library, hopefully he would run into Neville and he could get help with Herbology. He entered the library, not may people were their, some upper years and a handful of ravenclaws but that was it. Harry opened his textbooks and got to work. Three hours later he had finished all of his homework, and he was left to sit their and think about the Quidditch match.

The dementors; how he hated them. He couldn't fight them, he didn't know how, he was weak, vulnerable, he needed to know how to fight them. Professor Lupin, he had gotten thedemetor on the train to go away. So he could try and figure it out on his own, but he would need something to practice on; which meant he would have to talk to Professor Lupin. He didn't want to spend time alone with him though, so he could ask someone to come with him. But who? Not a slytherin, sure he liked them and all, but he wasn't about to show any more weakness to them than he already had. He didn't know Neville well enough to ask him to come. This left Hermione or Luna.

Hermione was a nice girl very smart and curious, she liked puzzle, and she would want to learn with him. She may also pry, and would pick p certain behaviors, if he wasn't careful l. She was muggle raised, which meant that she probably knew the sings of abuse. He would be in a new situation that he was scared of. Not where he wanted to have curious, too perceptive eyes cluing things together.

No, Luna would be safer. She was perceptive, but kept things to herself, and wouldn't tell anyone. If Hermione thought that he was abused she would tell someone, she trusted authority too much. Luna wouldn't tell, and might not pick up on the signs. Besides Luna had made Professor Lupin nervous when she said that he was dangerous on the train, he had tensed at those words. If she could make him tense then Harry would be in a better position if anything happened. Yes, Luna was a better choice. Having made his decision Harry went to find Luna.

Harry made his way to ravenclaw tower, with luck he could find a ravenclaw and ask them to get her. If she wasn't in her common room he would check the astromony tower. She often sat there and looked at the view. If Luna wasn't in any of those places then he would go see the Theasterals. The winged horses lived near the edge of the forbidden forest and Luna often went to feed them. They were gentle creatures, although quite protective. Luna had been able to see them since her mother had died in a potions accident, she had been nine.

He didn't make it to Ravenclaw tower. He found Luna in an abandoned classroom, she was holding what looked like a charms book, she looked upset.

"Hi, Luna, what's wrong?" He asked her softly coming into the room and sitting beside her.

"Oh, hi Harry. The other Ravenclaw's stole my charms book and hid it here." She told him quietly.

"If you want I can show you how to put a locking charm that requires a password on your stuff, and a locator charm so you can find it easier, if it does go missing." Harry told her, he knew that most children called her 'Lonny'., and thought she was crazy. She wasn't, Harry thought that she might have some seer abilities, she had moments of very clear perception and just seemed to know things. She would even give advice and help you, if she thought you needed it. Not that anyone other than the person she was talking to would understand. She had tried to help Ginny last year. She had told them, that the snake had taken over the little red one. They had not understood at the time, Harry had figured it out later.

"Thanks Harry, what was it that you wanted?" She asked him, seeming much happier.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to go see Professor Lupin." Harry asked.

"Oh, about the dementors? Of course I will." She stood up and took his hand skipping out of the room.

They reached Professor Lupin's office quickly. The offices were attached to the classrooms so that people could find them easily. Harry took a breath and knocked on the door. Luna smiled at him encouragingly.

"Lupin heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, glad to have a break from marking the second year's essays. He opened the door, and saw Harry and a younger blond girl, Miss. Lovegood, he though, standing there.

"Come in." He said.

Harry and Luna entered the room, Harry had changed his posture and no longer seemed nervous, instead he looked alert and confident. Luna had her usual dreamy expression on her face as she waltzed in, sitting down in a chair.

"Hello Mister Potter, Miss Lovegood, what can I do for you?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Professor, can you show me how to repel the demtors, like you did on the train?" Harry asked, getting right to the point.

"The patronus charm is advanced magic way beyond NEWT level, most fully trained wizards can not perform it, and there was only one on the train, it is harder if there are more." Professor Lupin told him.

"I would like to learn how to, I can not keep fainting whenever they are around." Harry stated firmly.

"Does Miss Lovegood, wish to learn as well?"

"Hmmm..oh, it might be interesting, Harry you have jiigwarrlas surrounding your head." Luna informed them.

Not sure exactly how to respond to her Lupin responded to Harry "Very well, but it will have to be after the hiolidays, and I will need to find something for you to practice with. I still have the boggart, that will work."

"Why did you stop me from facing the boggart that day in class?" Harry wanted to know.

"I assumed that it would take the shape of Lord Voldermort and I did not feel that it would be a good thing to have a likeness of him in the class, it would cause panic." Lupin explained.

"Okay, that makes sense, but I don't fear him, I'm not scared of things I can fight." Harry replied as he stood up to leave. He said goodbye to the Professor and left the office, to go for dinner.

Harry ate dinner in silence busy thinking about his talk with Lupin. He was unsure about what to think of him. He was a good teacher, and seemed like he cared about, and wanted to help his students. However, he was also quiet, reserved, and patient and was the type of person who would get lost in a crowd, people wouldn't remember his face. He also seemed very patient and had an air of restraint about him constantly, like he was holding something back. This could make him very dangerous. The quiet ones were always the sneakiest, and the hardest to see coming. You were always stabbed in the back by those who blended into the crowed, those who no one noticed. They had a better opportunity to observe people. The patience and restraint meant that he was used to waiting for things, and he would be less likely to let emotions cloud his judgment. Lupin could be very dangerous, he would have too see how things played out.

Harry spent as much time as he could trying to figure out where, or what the Horocruxes might be, and how many he may have made. The greatest number of Horocruxes that had been made was four, this had been done in 1575 by Mahal Nofgroff a Russian Wizard who had actually been semi successful in his rise to power as a Dark Lord, he had managed to take control of most of mainland Europe before he was stooped by the middle eastern empire who had feared that he would try to take control of them. This meant that Tom had made at least six, one extra to make sure.

He remembered Draco mentioning that Gringoots was one of the safest places, except Hogwarts, did so it could be possible that Riddle had left a Horocrux in Hogwarts and a Horocrux in Gringotts. It was also quitepossible that there was one in the ministry as it was the central place in Wizarding Britain, and would be hard to get into. It was also possible that he had left horocruxes with thee inner circle Death Eater, he had left one with Lucius, so it made sense, and he trusted them, well as much as he was capable of trusting. He would see about getting a list of inner circle deatheaters.

Between classes and doing research on Voldermort and Horocruxes, Harry had little free time, and before he knew it it was the beginning of December and he had two week until Christmas break. Everyone was going off to Hogsmead, he was staying behind, it would give him a chance to go to the room of requirement.

Harry headed to the courtyard, that way he just had to go up to the fifth floor, and not to the other end of the castle. He opened up the doors and stepped into the cold December air, as he was walking across the grounds he was grabbed by the Weasley twins. They were lucky that he grabbed his arm, as it had been the only thing that stopped him from going for his wand and dagger. As it was he rolled backwards and came up behind them crouched in a fighting position before he realized who it was. The twins just looked at him in surprise, but instead of questioning him about it like he expected they simply motioned for him to follow them.

"Come on, we've got something to show you." Fred said impatiently.

Harry got up and followed them into the castle, they stopped under a deserted stairwell and pulled out a square of yellow parchment.

"This here, is the secret to our success, we've memorized it, and figured that you needed it more than we did." They told him.

"A Piece of Parchment?" Harry was skeptical.

"Not just, any piece of parchment, this is the Marauder's Map, watch. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." One of the said tapping it with his wand. The words 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfood and Prongs present The Marauder's Map' appeared on the parchment. Harry opened it up, it was a map of Hogwarts. Not, just any map! Closer inspections showed that the kitchens were labeled as were the secret passageways. Wait, was that really!

"Is that.." Harry was shocked.

"Dumbledore" They said.

"In his study, pacing" Gred continued.

"It shows everyone" Forge picked up

"Everyone, everywhere, what they're doing" They said together.

"Every second" Gred continued

"Of everyday." Forge finished.

"Wicked!" Harry's head was already filled with all the possibilities that it had. Not that he would use it to sneak into Hogsmead, like the twins probably intended, but it had other uses. This was incredible.

Harry grinned and thanked them before leaving. He could walk around at night, go to the room of requirement without getting caught, he could keep track of people's movements, find people without looking all over. Know what anyone was doing whenever he wanted to. He could sneak to the kitchens, keep track of people, the possibilities were endless. It was the ultimate weapon, you could sneak up on people, find good places to launch an attack, or defend from, find weaknesses in the defense line, coordinate attacks, come up with battle plans and strategies, spy on people. It was amazing.

Harry headed to the room of requirement, studying the map, and all the features it had, it told you where the passages were, and the passwords as well. He got to the room of requirement and got out the saia's, he needed practice with them. Harry finished dueling by the time everyone was back for Hogsmead. He even had time to owl order Christmas gifts for everyone, except for Snape, he got parts of the basilisk, skin, fang, and venom, from the chamber of secrets. He would have to go and explore it, see what else was in there, but not today.

It was almost Christmas vacation, and most of the teachers, had planned their lessons around this. They were learning how to make, and charm Christmas ordiments, as well as learning how to make Christmas gifts, and how to wrap presents. Classes were not too taxing although, the homework was piling up, it was all they could do to keep on top of assignments, never mind working ahead on anything.

Finally, it was Christmas break, and everyone, even the teachers were relived. Not that they could relax, they had a huge amount of homework to do. Not to mention the spells they had to learn and practice, and the chapters that they were to read, as well as studying for a bunch of tests, in every subject. It was insane, Harry swore that the teachers were trying to kill them with the homework load.

This was how, when Christmas break started the third years that were staying could pretty much all be found in the library or in their common rooms writing essays, reading or practicing spells. If they were not frantically doing last minute wrapping and gift buying for people.

The amount of work that they had to do made the week before Christmas passed in a blur, if you were to ask someone later what they had learned, or done that week all you would get was a blank stare, and be told that they didn't learn anything, and could not remember half of what they had done. With all the time people were spending on homework the amount lessened, and for a few ceased to exist, so by the time Christmas eve rolled around, most people did not have much, if any assignments left. Except for practicing the odd spell.

Harry woke with a start and jumped out of bed it was Christmas! Draco had already woken up Theo and Blasie and they were trying to wake up Greg and Vince, not that they were having much success. Harry greeted his roommate and headed for the shower. B the time he was out and dressed everyone was awake and they headed down to the common room. Draco started to hand out chrustmas tore into his small mound of presents. He had received gifts from all of the Weasley's as well as Neville and Hermione. He also had a gift from Luna, and Professor Snape. Most of the slytherins in his year had given him presents as well as one from the quiddich team, and one from Aria.

Luna had given him a year's subscription to the Quibbler, Neville had given him an 'encyclopedia of common plants'. Hermione had given him a book on Aritmancy, he had told her that the subject sounded interesting. Aria had given him a book called 'Understanding the Dark Arts' which looked interesting. The quidditch team, and Professor Snape had gotten together and bough him a Firebolt, it was the fasters broom on the market. Professor Snape had also given him a cream that would help to reduce the appearance of scars over time, he would have to thank him, he was very happy with that gift, he hadn't thought that it would be possible. The other slythereins in his year had given him some an assortment of candy a pair of quidditch gloves, a book about the different kinds of snakes, and the girls had gotten him a fur cloak. The Weasley had given him a jumper and Treacle Tart, from Mister and Mrs. Weasley, 'Quidditch through the ages', from Ron and Ginny, and the usual Prank items from Fred and George. He also had a photo alum that contained picture from his first two year as well as pictures from his parents years and wedding pictures as well as a few pictures of him as a baby, there was no note with it.

Harry spent the rest of the holidays having snowball fights, skating, play quidditch and having fun. No one wanted holidays to be over. The one thing that Harry was looking forward to was learning the patronus charm. Being around the dementors had started the nightmares again, and they were really bad, he wished he could take dreamless sleep more often but he did not, for fear of becoming addicted to it. He had also grown quite a bit, mot of the damage his relatives had done to his growth had been healed thanks to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. He was even tall for his age, and he had quite a bit of muscle from Quidditch and practicing dueling and sparing as well s hand-to-hand combat in the room of requirement. He was not overly muscular instead he was lean, and wiry. Add the fact that he no longer had glasses and he looked older than his age.

**P.S. I know it is early, but who do you think should go with Harry to the Yule Ball, Fluer, Luna or another character? Please review!!!!**


End file.
